Heart of the Desert
by Ardeth Saunders
Summary: Ardeth loses his wife to desert marauders. He finds new strengths and challenges with his American inlaws.
1. Grief

**TITLE:** **"Heart of the Desert"**

**AUTHOR: Ardeth Saunders**

**RATING: M for language, sexual situations, and violence.**

**SUMMARY: Ardeth loses his wife to desert marauders. He finds new strengths and challenges with his American in-laws.**

**GENRE: Drama/Romance**

**DISCLAIMER: The character Ardeth Bay, _The Mummy_, and _The Mummy Returns _belong to Universal Studios and Steven Somers. NO infringement intended. All original characters belong solely to the sick, twisted, vivid imagination of the author. Please do not use content, plot, original concepts or any original characters without permission from the author.**

**

* * *

**The world whirled and swirled about her. She had been hit by something or someone, but could see nothing around her. The noise, however, was positively deafening. Never before had she heard such piercing screams punctuated by angry bellows. If she survived the day, she truly believed she would not be able to tell anyone what was being shouted or bellowed. She was a fighter…strong…had Medjai blood flowing through her veins. Despite what fate awaited her, she knew she must remember as much as possible for her husband…for her family. 

Within moments, the deafening sound died down to total and complete silence. It was as if the world suddenly decided to stand still. She took it as a very bad sign for her and those in her traveling party. There were no shouts from the warriors or from her companions. There was nothing. She couldn't see and that was part of her fright. Whoever struck her had blindfolded her. Her shock was such that it hadn't dawned on her until she was blanketed by silence. Another horrifying thought assaulted her. She had no control over her arms and legs. She could not find her voice to scream. She was bound, gagged, and about an hour away from her village, from her beloved husband of nine years. She began to wonder if she would ever see him again. What of her family in America? Her father? Her sister? What of her unborn child? Only she, her sister, and her husband knew of it. Would she live long enough to bare her child? To hold the baby in her arms? Liliana Harding-Bay received her answers the moment she could see again. It was the last face she would ever lay her eyes on. She couldn't even scream. _Goodbye, my love_, was the last thought that left her as her life ebbed away.

**

* * *

**It was very late. The Medjai Chieftain sat at his worse for wear desk reading by lamp light. When his wife was not with him, he was restless, often sleeping poorly. She was due back at any time now. He had sent four warriors to meet her and accompany them through the treacherous Kashfi Narrows. The area was almost thoroughly dominated by marauders. More than one group was an enemy of the Medjai. While they tried to keep order and intruders to a minimum at the Lost City, the Kashfi groups were always a force to be reckoned with. The main group was led by Erroll Auberjonus. He had immigrated to Egypt from France after hearing the colorful stories about Seti's hidden fortune. For many years, Erroll and his men tried several ill-fated attempts at raiding the Lost City. The Chieftain and his father before him had waged battle with Auberjonus on numerous occasions. So far, their bids had been successful. But it did not prevent him from worrying about his wife. Liliana was out there, probably passing through the Narrows as he sat and worried. What worsened his concern was that his wife was with child. The thought of anything happening to her or their unborn child was one unbearable, unfathomable. 

Even more restless than ever before, Ardeth Bay pushed back from the table and brought himself to his feet. Although the night air was cold and could chill to the bone, Ardeth didn't bother putting on anything as he made his way outside. All around him, the village was sleeping. The only sound that disrupted the stillness was an occasional moan or grunt from a sleeping camel. The peace should have comforted him. It didn't. It unsettled him. Something felt wrong and out of place. Perhaps he was only paranoid. But he quickly dismissed that thought, driving it out of his mind. Something _was_ wrong. Liliana should have made it home by now. Ardeth tried to dismiss it all as unnecessary alarm brought about due to his impending fatherhood. He hadn't wanted her to make the trip to America, to tread so far away from home. Liliana insisted that she could make the trip. She wasn't very far along. She reasoned that if she didn't go now, once the baby came, it would be more difficult for her to travel. He relented, but he hadn't been happy about it. And now, he was eaten alive with worry. He made a solid decision, one that would shatter his heart, changing his life forever.

**

* * *

**It was at the Kashfi Narrows…the exact location he had feared…where Ardeth witnessed the carnage. Next to him, his second, Faras bin Saiyid, said a silent prayer. The four warriors Ardeth had sent ahead to accompany his wife were dead, their bodies laid out on the desert sand as if they were no more than boneless rag dolls. From the condition of their bodies, they had died fighting. The others were not with the warriors. For a brief moment, hope entered Ardeth's heart. Perhaps his Liliana was still alive. Perhaps by some miracle, she had escaped. But reality refused to support fantasy. If the attackers had managed to slaughter four of his best men, then there was little chance that his wife could have survived this. He hadn't seen her lifeless body, so he wasn't about to give up. 

Leaving Faras behind to stand watch, Ardeth rode forward. Barely six feet away from the scattered bodies of the warriors lay one of Liliana's traveling companions. What had been done to the men was cruel, but what he saw now was worse. Much worse. Tarea was his wife's best friend and would have attended the birth of their baby. She had been stripped naked, her eyes removed, and her flesh ripped down to the bone. Sickened by the condition of her body, Ardeth dismounted and took a blanket from his pack. Grimly, he covered her body as he uttered a prayer. When he turned away from Tarea's body, he saw another just a few feet away. Something inside told him to summon one of the other warriors to approach the unmoving body. But he didn't listen. He refused to. Somehow, he knew what he would see, what he would find. Horribly enough, he _wanted _to be the one.

Although the distance was short, it seemingly took five lifetimes to approach the prone body. He took slow, deliberate steps. His heart pushed him to run, but his head ruled him today. Perhaps it was trying to confirm what his heart was attempting to deny. Perhaps his heart was aiding to dampen his emotions, preparing him for the worst. _Lâ. I will not run to you. It is not my sweet wife. My life. Our child_. His steady pace never faltered despite the panic fighting to grip his heart.

Ardeth received an answer when he was no more than a foot away from the body. The long, flowing black hair was all he needed to see. Dozens of emotions attacked him at once, assaulting him fiercely. It was then and only then when his need to run became urgent. Within seconds, he had collapsed to his knees before her body. The pain was so immense that he thought his heart would explode within his chest. Some unimaginable monster had swept in and stole Liliana's life as if it were precious gemstones. A single slash of a sharp blade had put out her light forever. Unlike Tarea, there was no look of horror on her face. She had died strong and in peace, much like she had lived her life. Ardeth reached out to lay his hand against her forehead. As before, something inside told him that he must break down and begin to grieve. He couldn't follow through with it. Anger embraced him. A desire for revenge sprouted in his stomach, sending seeds to his heart. Without a breath, without a thought, he took his wife into his arms and held her against him protectively. He remained that way for nearly an hour. When additional help arrived, it took four strong warriors to pry Ardeth away from his wife's body.

**

* * *

**In her day and age, from her family, it was something of an oddity to see or know a Harding woman who treaded out into the working world. It wasn't that the Hardings were above it, but tradition was often hard to break. Harding women married young, produced scads of children, and became embroiled in their domestic bliss. They didn't want or need anything else to make their lives complete. However, that simply wasn't the case for one Ashlyn Caroline Harding. 

At twenty, Ash had successfully completed a course of study, earning credentials as a nurse. She fell in love with the idea of becoming a nurse at fifteen when her father suggested she put in time as a candy striper to help her fellow man. Danforth Harding was a dedicated small town doctor who occasionally saw patients at the local hospital. When he first suggested Ash volunteer, she balked. She didn't know if she could take it, but after a few hours, she never uttered a cross word. It was what she wanted to do with her life. Ash's father supported her decision, but he also wanted her to settle down and start raising a family like a 'good girl.' Perhaps working in the hospital would land her a man. _As if I care_, she often thought.

Ash didn't think she would ever want to settle down. Nine years ago, her older sister, Liliana, was shipped off to the desert to marry a man she had only known a short time. Although too young to completely understand, Ash was told that Liliana was contracted to marry an Egyptian man. Ash's mother didn't quite answer when she asked what 'contracted' meant. However, she soon learned. The family began traveling to Egypt every summer during school breaks so that Liliana could become 'acquainted' with her future husband. It wasn't until years later that her parents thought Ash was old enough to know the story behind all these Egyptian excursions.

Ash wasn't ignorant of the fact that her mother was Liliana's stepmother, but she never knew what happened to her. During a particularly grueling trip across the far side of the globe, Ash grew curious. She asked her father about Liliana's future, and Danforth finally spilled it. He had met Liliana's mother years prior while providing medical assistance to a band of people he referred as 'Medjai.' He didn't elaborate about what a 'Medjai' was, but he did say he fell in love with one of the village inhabitants. Danforth didn't speak her name. It took more years to discover the fact that his heart still belonged to her. Speaking her name brought on fresh grief. He fell in love with her, married her after many blessings from these curious 'Medjai,' and they produced one child, Liliana. The birth was difficult and Liliana's mother died three days later. Before she was even born, Liliana was contracted to marry the son of the 'Medjai' Chieftain. Her first born daughter was chosen for that particular duty, but no reason was given. It was just 'the way.' Of course, there _was _a reason, but Ash was too young to understand fully. Danforth, crushed after losing his young wife, left Egypt with his infant daughter in tow. He was only allowed to do so by promising to fulfill the contract. An honorable man was Danforth Harding. He kept his word. Hence, the Hardings made their routine, and Ash thought pointless, sojourns to Egypt.

Ash was eight the first time she remembered meeting Liliana's future husband. He was astride a gigantic horse, its eyes shielded against annoying pests with some type of dangling things that didn't exactly impair the animal's vision. The young man, only older than Liliana by five years, was covered from head to toe with long, flowing robes, and some type of head covering. His face was covered as well. All Ash could see were his eyes. Liliana hastily told her that the robe/head covering combination was actually called a _burnoose_, and that on his face was a _ghutrah_. Ash didn't much care what was what. She had never seen anything so strange in her life. All she did know was that this man was making goo goo eyes at her sister. The moment he saw the Harding sisters, he removed the covering from his face and smiled down at them. It was then that Ash noticed a mark on his forehead. She knew from her father that it was an Arabic character, but she had no idea what it meant. He removed the head covering as well as he dismounted to face Liliana. His hair was very dark and longish. At the ripe old age of eight, Ash became fascinated with this man. He spoke to Liliana and asked Ash with a mellow, but deep voice what her name was. Proudly, she puffed out her chest and told him. He offered her a kind smile before giving his name: Ardeth.

It wasn't proper for Liliana and Ardeth to be together alone prior to their marriage. So, Ash became the perfect…although unaware…chaperone. At first, Ash loved Ardeth like a brother…he sure was cute, but her feelings began to change as she grew older and began to understand what a 'contracted' marriage actually was. Although she thought her future brother in-law was a handsome, sweet man, she didn't think Liliana should be forced to marry him due to some old-timey tradition of arranged marriages. Liliana didn't mind. Ardeth didn't mind. Danforth and Millicent Harding didn't mind. But dang it, Ash _minded_. At eleven, she grew to loathe this Ardeth Bay. He was taking her sister away from her to make her a slave in his home. It didn't matter that Ardeth was kind to her, or gave her rides astride his gigantic steed, or doted on her, or gave her a special Arabic nickname: _Rimâd_. Nothing mattered. All that mattered was that after Liliana's eighteenth birthday, Ash would not see her as often as she wanted. It was wrong. It was unfair. None of the fits Ash threw did any good.

When Liliana and Ardeth finally became husband and wife, it was a wonderful affair. They married inside a billowing white tent that Danforth called the '_maHall min gama_.' Ardeth was decked out in ceremonial robes the color of the deepest sapphires while Liliana wore a flowing gown of gold, layers and layers of material floated about her body, giving her an angelic appearance. Ash cried. They weren't tears of joy. They were tears of sadness, selfishness, and grief. She kept telling herself that Liliana really didn't want this. But as the ceremony began, ended, and the couple celebrated with a huge feast of roasted lamb, vegetables, and ale, Ash saw what she thought she knew didn't exist. Happiness.

Through the next several years, Ash didn't see her sister much. The Hardings made a trip every other year. Liliana only visited a few times. Ash hated Ardeth more for that as well. She last saw her brother in-law in his homeland year before last. He had grown even more handsome, earning more marks on his face, hands, and body. Yet, Ash didn't care. She saw a monster where her gentle brother in-law dwelled. She would never forgive him for taking her sister away from the family, away from America. Each time Liliana wrote or visited, she went on and on about her 'happiness.' But Ash was too stubborn to see the truth. Again, it was pure selfishness, but she didn't try to devoid her sister of her happiness. She openly supported Liliana's marriage, but hid her disgust in private.

Not four days ago, Liliana left America to go back to Egypt after a three week visit. It was the first time in a few years that she had made the trek. Fortunately for Ash, the 'husband' didn't come along. Liliana said he had to stay to 'carry out his duty.' It was another thing that Ash didn't like. All the mystery. What was so important that no one could be told what Ardeth did as he galloped about on his gigantic horse? There was so much she would never understand. On her last day at home, Liliana shared a secret with Ash, one that only she and her husband knew. Ash was to be an aunt.

_Liliana was nervous, but Ash didn't have a clue as to why. She knew her sister would leave this day, but she was not one to be giddy over such trivial matters. As Liliana dragged her over to sit upon Millicent's prized antique settee, Ash began to wonder what this was truly about. In the back of her mind, she was hoping against hope that Liliana had come to her senses and decided to come back home._

"_Oh, **yâ ukht**," Liliana whispered. "You mustn't tell a soul what I am about to share. No one knows…only Ardeth, me, and now…you."_

_Ash cringed at the use of Arabic. For no reason at all, it made her very sad. Liliana had accepted her role as an Egyptian, as the wife of a Medjai Chieftain. Why couldn't **she** accept it? "No, Liliana, I won't tell anybody. What is it?"_

_Liliana smiled tenderly before placing her hand onto her flat abdomen. "In a few short months, you will be our baby's **khâla**," she gushed._

Honestly, the idea thrilled Ash and she hugged her sister fiercely. Having children was very important to Liliana, to her husband. Ash understood Liliana's happiness, but Ardeth's was a different story. He was a man. Why would he care? All he wanted was an 'heir' to his heritage. Not once did she believe she was underestimating her brother's love for his wife and unborn child. She wouldn't learn that lesson until much later. As Liliana departed to make her long journey back to Egypt, Ash had no idea it would be the last time she would see her alive.

With the thoughts swirling about her mind, Ash entered the house, tiredly slinging her bag onto the nearest table. Neither her father nor her mother was anywhere to be seen. Usually, they were both in the sitting room taking turns reading the evening paper. This unsettled her. She was no psychic, never claimed to be, but she immediately felt as if something was wrong and out of place. Toward the front of the house…near the kitchen…she heard the voices of her parents. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was more than obvious her father was upset. Her mother's voice came after his in low tones, offering comfort. Ash didn't want to go into that room, but like her brother in-law before her, she knew she must move forward. She had no choice.

As she drew near, Ash realized that they were in the kitchen standing near the sink. Her father was leaned against it, his eyes focused unseeingly out the window. Her mother stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder. She had walked in on them a few times as they shared intimate moments such as this. On any other day, Ash would have watched curiously for a moment, and then drifted away. Today wasn't routine. She could sense that already. Tentatively, she moved toward her parents. They had yet to notice her. Danforth was crying softly, shaking his head in denial.

She was suddenly awash with news unannounced. "Not my sister," Ash said unbelievingly. "Not Liliana."

Shocked not only by the intrusion, but by Ash's voice as well, they broke their embrace and turned toward her. "Ashlyn," Millicent said quietly. "We didn't hear you come in."

Ash couldn't believe they were trying to hide this from her. What were they thinking? Liliana was her sister. _Is, damn it. Is is is. Not was_. Had she miscarried the baby? Was that it? _No. Neither of them knew about the baby. This is more and you know it_. "Mother? Father? What has happened to my sister? You must tell me!" She could feel the tears fighting to make their presence known, but she resisted. If she gave in and cried, it meant that Liliana was gone forever. It meant acceptance. She refused to accept.

"Ash, we received a telegram from Chieftain Bay," Danforth began. "Liliana didn't make it home. She died in the desert." He knew it wasn't as simple as that. He knew the desert, was more than familiar with the Narrows. If Liliana had died in the desert, she had suffered. She had suffered greatly.

_She died in the desert_. Ash might not have been psychic, but she was no fool. She could see it on her father's face. It wasn't as if Liliana had closed her eyes, gone to sleep, and knew nothing else. There was more to it. Much more. "You should have never allowed her to marry that man," Ash said calmly. Oh, she was saddened. She was upset and devastated, but she was also bitter, angry. The time to grieve would come later. Right now, she could concentrate on little else that didn't have to do with her fury. She wouldn't know for some time that her thoughts were exactly in line with her much loathed brother in-law. If she had known, she might have understood that he was no heartless asinine bastard. "If you had kept her home, allowed her to marry who she wanted, this never would have happened."

"Ashlyn, darling, you don't understand," Millicent said sympathetically.

She watched as her mother made an attempt at approaching her, her arms halfway extended to offer comfort. She surprised her parents by stepping back two steps for every one her mother took. "No," she said angrily. "I do not seek, want, or need your comfort."

Without another word, Ash ran out of the kitchen. She darted toward her room, ran inside, and closed the door behind her. She ensured she locked it as well. She did not want anyone entering her room, trying to offer comfort that Ash would never be ready to accept. Face first, she went for her bed. She wanted so badly to cry, but she couldn't. No one would ever understand her bond with Liliana. Not her parents. Surely not her brother in-law. No one would understand the special relationship between sisters. They weren't just blood kin. They were best friends. No one would understand or fathom the deep connection they had. What they shared throughout Liliana's short life. The stories. The harmless pranks. The love. The hugs. The joys. The sorrows. All gone. Forever. For an eternity.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Lâ_—No**

**_Rimâd_—Ash**

**_MaHall min gama_—Place of unity**

**_Yâ ukht_—My sister**

**_Khâla_—Aunt, on mother's side **


	2. The Other Side

**THE OTHER SIDE**

Happily, proudly, Erroll Auberjonus leaned back against his bulky knapsack. He had yet to take out his bed roll, but he was in no hurry. His right hand man, Bruce Stanley, had built a roaring fire about half an hour ago, and he was enjoying himself as he watched the flames dance. It was hypnotic, seemingly opening a window from which he could see his enriched future. Ah yes. He was destined to make a fortune. He knew this. He had known it since he was a small boy. It didn't matter that he had slaughtered many innocent people while achieving his greedy goal. Human life, outside his own, meant nothing to him. He did not value or cherish it. He never had. He never would, and he was an unshakable man.

As he became further seduced by the flames, his mind drifted to his latest venture at the Narrows. Not that he really cared, but he hadn't known who he was attacking in the traveling party until he set his eyes on Liliana Bay. It came to his men sooner. They had immediately seen the traditional marks on their faces and hands. It had come to Erroll only in that moment when his eyes met those of the wife of Ardeth Bay. It wasn't easy getting to the Medjai woman and her traveling companion. The warriors were brutal fighters, battling down to the last breath they took. They had managed to kill half of his gang. They were severely outnumbered, but had done more damage than Erroll's men could ever fathom. Erroll had allowed his cronies the honor of taking care of the warriors. He insisted on handling the two women. He thoroughly enjoyed terrorizing the fairer sex.

When he saw the women, it took only a few seconds to discern which was married to the Chieftain. She was strong. A fighter. It was very difficult subduing her. It was almost a shame when he ended her life. He should have kept her around just for his personal jollies. But he decided against that. If he hadn't followed his gut instinct, the Chieftain probably would have followed them to the end of the earth. It didn't dawn on him that the same thing would happen at her death. Apparently, he wasn't sensitive enough to understand or realize that. It didn't matter to him. It really didn't. Nothing did. All that mattered was his future and lust for money. If the Chieftain was worried about his dead wife, who would be watching the Lost City? His men could, but they would be busy 'dutifully' grieving for the man's wife. Glory would definitely be his. It certainly would.

"Erroll, are you restless?"

Erroll looked up at his woman, Eve Gehring. She had approached from the side and now stood looking down at him. He had taught her that no man guarding his interests wanted to be approached from behind. When he took her as his, she had made the mistake of coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. He had turned on her suddenly, viciously, and knocked her down. She nearly lost an eye due to that little trick and still had to wear an eye patch on sunny days. She was young. He liked them young. She was also tall and had a thick cascade of black hair. Unfortunately, she usually wore it tied back in a ponytail. The only time she wore it down was when they were in bed. Perhaps if he demanded it of her, she would wear it down. It might be worth a try. Eve was quite stubborn at times. He liked a good fight…occasionally, but she knew when to give over. She had been his woman for five years, but he wasn't adverse to the idea of killing her if he had to do it. Actually, he probably wouldn't blink an eye or shed a tear.

"No, I'm not restless. I'm just sitting back, enjoying the flames. Sit."

He hadn't made an actual request of her. He had demanded that she sit. She usually didn't follow his 'commands,' but tonight, she wasn't feeling her normal, argumentative self. Not only that, but Erroll was in a mood. When he was like this, he could be mean. She didn't want to injure her good eye. Without a word, Eve joined him. And like Erroll, she became enchanted by the flames. It was odd how a fire could hypnotize the coldest of hearts. Eve's was cold, all right. She had known, and had been sleeping with, Erroll for half a decade. If Erroll wasn't such a beast, she would have been his right hand 'man.' But he wouldn't hear of it. _I need a man to do a man's job_, Erroll had said thousands of times. It didn't matter that she could shoot, fight, and talk dirty…just like aman. Eve had been on many raids and expeditions with Erroll. In fact, most of his fortune could be attributed to her efforts. She reminded him of that only when they argued. As a woman, she could access more places than he could. Erroll was a known marauder, but Eve wasn't. Hardly anyone in the country would assume that she had the blackest of hearts. She liked having that talent. She liked it when people gave over to her just because they thought she was fragile or innocent. It was a game she played well. When the game was finished, the real 'Eve' came into play.

Before she met Erroll, Eve was a spinster teacher, unworldly with the ways of men. However, she was bored with her teaching job, she hated children, and she wanted a different life. But no one would give her credit for having a brain due to her gender. The day she saw Erroll for the first time, she realized that he was her ticket out of this insane life that she led. Erroll and his men rode in during a horrendous sandstorm. Ruthlessly, they raided the village that Eve had called home since she came from America. She watched as Erroll basically destroyed her village, murdered the men, raped the women, and left children screaming for their parents. All around her, people were terrified, running for their lives. But not her. She wasn't horrified. She was fascinated. She stood in the doorway of her tiny schoolroom watching as her students fled, some of them victims of Erroll's wrath, and she actually remembered trembling. Not in fright. She was aroused. Greatly so. When Erroll saw her, she knew he saw an easy victim. She was dressed in her dull schoolmarm uniform and looked older than her years. She recalled taking a deep breath and holding it while the cold gray steel of Erroll's eyes roved her body. Right then, she wanted him. And she got exactly what she wanted. Off the horse he came, taking her roughly by the arm, and dragging her into the schoolroom. He took her right there, on one of the rough wooden benches, introducing her to the ways of sex, lust, and power. Erroll thought his victim was unwilling, but when she submitted, he took her again…then again…then again. After that day, she became his woman and had never looked back. She had found her 'Adam.'

She was with Erroll when they attacked the Medjai caravan escorting Ardeth Bay's wife back to their village. She had actually played a moderate role as she had been the one to originally garner their attention. Like she had done thousands of times before, she used her helpless veneer to seduce the group, making them feel sorry for her, and then she made way for Erroll to take control. She had never taken a human life, but she had watched many being taken. She always watched. Watching life ebb away was another bit that made her blood boil. Normally, she would get Erroll alone and literally ravage his body. After Erroll killed, it was the only time he would allow her to take control of their lovemaking. He had no choice. Eve was unstoppable and insatiable. It was as if she had become another woman. Erroll teased her about this, often calling her 'Devil Woman' or 'DW.' She loved it. She loved him. She loved the life.

Eve watched when Erroll killed Liliana Bay and her female traveling companion. She watched as Erroll had his way with the girl. It never made her jealous when Erroll chose to do this, but she always found herself watching in great fascination. It thrilled her when her lover took the girl. As valiantly as she fought, she felt some sympathy for her, but didn't offer to help or to dissuade Erroll from continuing. He left the girl for his men and they satisfied their lust and carved up her body. When Erroll turned his attention toward Liliana Bay, Eve could feel jealousy creeping in. Oddly, the Chieftain's wife was similar in coloring and had the dark hair that Eve possessed. What made it worse was that Erroll was looking at Liliana the way he had looked at her five years ago. It was the first time since she had become his woman that she wanted to take a life. She could easily see that Erroll was becoming aroused. Fearing her place in his life, she picked up a rock and hurled it at the woman, hitting her solidly on the side of her head. When she passed out, Erroll went to work subduing her. He had begun to undress her, to attempt to take her as he done the other, but somehow, the woman regained consciousness. She began to rattle deliriously, saying something about not harming her _raDî_. Eve didn't understand as much Arabic as Erroll, but she knew what the Bay woman was speaking about. She was with child. Erroll hated mucking about with women who were in a delicate condition. As soon as Liliana opened her eyes, Erroll withdrew his sword from its sheath and swiftly ended her life. Eve felt an intense rush of excitement after Erroll's deed. Within moments, she was before him on her knees, working frantically at his belt buckle.

It was this way since she had known him. It would be this way for as long as she stayed with him. She supposed she would be with him until she died or until he killed her. She honestly couldn't say which would come first. She never questioned Erroll, never tested his patience. She knew better. Eve was once asked why she stayed with Erroll, why she allowed him to have such control over her. For her, it was simple. She had never felt or been more alive until she met him. Until that changed, she would go nowhere else, be with no one else.

"What is next, _yâ maHabbi_," she asked as her eyes remained transfixed on the dancing flames.

In response, Erroll grunted. What _was_ the plan after this? He had a few ideas. For a long moment, he didn't speak. He was not one to tell his woman everything in his mind. "I don't know," he finally said. "But I'm thinking that we should take advantage of the Chieftain's grief. Perhaps, we can plunder the Lost City now that his attention has shifted."

Eve sighed. "I agree," she said. Why wouldn't she? It didn't pay to disagree with Erroll. "Do you think it wise to try our luck? To stay here? Won't the Chieftain search relentlessly for us?"

For a moment, Erroll was annoyed. She dared to contradict him? He came close to backhanding her. Fighting the urge…he had had his fair share of violence for the time being…he glanced at her. "The Chieftain was pathetically in love with his wife. I think we're safe to scout about. Are you afraid, Eve?"

She didn't shrink away from his rather pointed question. "No, I am not afraid. I will go wherever you go. Do whatever you do."

He smiled before nodding his head. "Good girl."

**

* * *

**

Ash awoke in her gloomy room. She couldn't quite tell if it was morning or nighttime. She had fallen asleep after showing her ass in front of her parents. Upon waking, she realized how very selfish she was and how horrible her words were to her parents. Would they allow her to make amends? If they didn't, she wouldn't blame them. The news of Liliana's death had simply destroyed her. She wasn't aware of what she said until much, much later, after hearing the harrowing sobs issuing forth from her father. He was devastated. In deep pain. She had spat on her parents. It was as simple as that. Ash was old enough to realize that her grief was no excuse for her behavior, but she couldn't change what she said. It was too late for that.

Also weighing heavily on her mind was the upcoming trip to Egypt to face her brother in-law and to attend the funeral. She didn't want to do either of those things. Not in this lifetime. She didn't want to see her beloved sister interred for all eternity. She wanted to go back in time, to change fate, to save her sister's life. She was having great difficulty coming to terms with the fact that she would never see Liliana again. It was totally incomprehensible.

She rolled over in bed, burying her face in her pillow. She needed to get up and face her parents, but she didn't know if she could. She was so very ashamed of herself. Not wanting to confront her parents was purely childish on her part. She felt like an insolent two year old. However, she _wasn't _a child. She was an adult, and being an adult meant dealing with her parents differently. Her folks couldn't spank her as punishment now. It wasn't a few moments of pain before it was all over. Punishment as an adult child was months of grief and coldness. She had not traveled into adulthood gloriously. Every day had been a struggle. She hated it, but there wasn't much she could do about it now. Nothing much at all.

Slowly, Ash got out of bed. She snagged her robe from the foot of the bed and shrugged her way into it. There was no sense putting it off any longer. She had to face her parents. There was simply no getting around it, no matter how long she continued ruminating about it. _Get moving, girl. **Now**!_

After fighting with her inner demon for more than half an hour, Ash left her bedroom and wandered out into the hall. She could hear the faint strains of piano music coming from the front of the house. Her mother was playing. Millicent Harding often played the piano during times of extreme stress. To Ash, it seemed an odd way to cope, but everyone dealt with stress in his/her special way. Mother turned to Beethoven where others might turn to drink or excessive gambling.

As Ash drew nearer to the front of the house, the music grew louder. Mother could play well. Obviously today, she was banging her heart out. She stood a few feet behind her mother, simply watching at first. Father was nowhere in sight. Normally when she played, he was in close proximity. He enjoyed listening to his wife, often clapping loudly, even cheering, when she finished a particularly moving piece. After dramatically sweeping her hands across the keyboard, she stopped playing, possibly pausing only long enough to turn the page and begin another emotional tune.

"Mother," Ash called meekly.

Millicent came off the piano bench a good inch or two. She placed her hand over her heart as her chest heaved from the shock. A dramatic woman was Millicent Harding. "Good gracious," she sighed. "You scared the wits out of me."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to frighten you. Where's Father?"

"Out walking in the garden. We're leaving for Egypt this afternoon. I should hope you begin packing immediately."

Ash nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll get to it in a bit." She was not looking forward to this trip. "I'll speak to Father in a few moments, but first, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was quite selfish of me."

"Yes," Millicent said, nodding. "It was. Your behavior hurt your father very much. Yet, I can understand your reaction. You and Liliana were closer than any sisters could be. Grief affects us all differently."

"It does." She took another tentative step forward. She wanted nothing more than to embrace her mother. Millicent wasn't affectionate. She took her hugs in spells, and this didn't seem the right time. "I simply wasn't thinking clearly. I'll find Father."

Millicent nodded firmly. "Yes, you do that. Don't be long. We have a lot of packing to do."

After a brief, dutiful nod, Ash left her mother behind at the piano, tightened her robe sash, and made her way outside. The Harding home was modest, two stories, and had plenty of floor space. The Hardings were known to entertain occasionally and they had a spacious room specially reserved for their get togethers. It was the same room where Millicent displayed her beloved piano. The Harding home was surrounded by rolling green hills and an expansive garden that was another of Millicent's pride and joys. She spent endless hours tending it. Ash pitched in once in a while. She had never taken to it like her mother had. Their garden boasted lovely marble benches that were covered with different types of ivy and morning glory vines. It truly was lovely here with all the plants, greenery, and trees. When they were children, she and Liliana often fantasized having their weddings here. They often played make believe, having their potential 'husbands' doing handstands off the benches to win their hands. Behind the opulent garden was a small equipment shed. She remembered that they had also set up an imaginary house inside. Once Liliana grew old enough to realize who her husband would be, her fantasy man was always 'Ardeth.' Ash wouldn't understand the significance of that until she was much older herself. Suddenly, she had to fight back the tears. What she wouldn't give to live those moments again.

She rubbed at her eyes harshly as she rounded a corner of the shed, nearly running into her father face first. "Father, I'm so sorry," Ash gasped.

He shook his head. "No need, my dear. You couldn't have known where I was." Without hesitation, he embraced his remaining daughter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "What are you doing out here in your night garments?"

Danforth Harding. So selfless. Always thinking of others. "Looking for you. I've already spoken to Mother, so I thought it was time I sought you out before we leave for Egypt. I was very selfish last night, Father, and I'm very ashamed of that now."

He put his arm around her shoulders, turning her back toward the house. He walked with her slowly, giving and receiving comfort. "It's okay, Ashlyn. I know how close the two of you were. You've always been so headstrong and independent. You were never one to come to either I or your mother when you were hurt or upset. In fact, I think your first words were 'get out of the way.'" He chuckled at the memory. Ashlyn was like her mother in that regard. Liliana was gentler, soft spoken, on the ready for hugs or kisses, but still very fierce. She was like _her_ mother. "I could never fault you for that."

At his gentle words, the tears came. Hastily, she wiped her eyes. "I was so upset, I didn't know what to do or say. It was terrible of me to forget that you loved her as much as I did. That you probably loved her more."

"Don't fret, Ashlyn. Stop this. Right now." As they drew nearer to the house, he stopped walking and turned her to face him. Sternly, he said, "You must exercise restraint. Be kind when we meet with Ardeth. I know you don't agree with the life Liliana led or the way she married, but you must remember he is a man who has lost his wife."

"And child," Ash added without thinking.

Frowning, Danforth glanced down at his daughter. "Child?"

Oh dear Lord. She hadn't meant to let it slip. She had broken her promise to Liliana. She would spend her eternity making it up to her sister. "Yes, Father. Child," she said sadly. "She didn't want to tell you and Mother right away, but she was going to have a baby before…before this happened."

"God be with them both," Danforth said, his own voice breaking with emotion. "And God be with the men who did this. My Egyptian son will hunt them until his death."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Translations:**

_**RaDî—Baby**_

**_Yâ MaHabbi—My love_**


	3. The Hardings

**THE HARDINGS**

Ardeth awoke suddenly. His bed was a thick, comfy pallet that normally embraced him and his wife within its warmth. However today it was cold and empty. Nevertheless, instinct quickly overtook him and he reached for Liliana before he realized she wasn't there. Sighing heavily, he sat up slowly. Within minutes, he buried his face in his hands. It would take many months…perhaps years…before he stopped reaching for his wife. Even then, he would never forget her. Even then, he would reach for her in the morning, seeking her comforting arms that he would never feel about him again.

He had sent word to her family by telegram. By now, they had heard and were on their way to Egypt for Liliana's interment. He felt two ways about seeing his in-laws. He loved Danforth Harding very much. The other man was like a father to him. His own had died much too young, leaving behind Ardeth, his mother, and a younger sister. The first time he met Danforth, he was only a child. He had come to the village to work with their healer. Ardeth remembered him as a kind man, somewhat scary looking with his tall, imposing figure. But his personality definitely didn't match his size. Doctor Harding was good to him and his sister, Rihana. He was free with the hugs and a sugary confection that he called 'hard candy.' The Bay children were always ready with their hands extended, waiting for candy and hugs. Ardeth knew little about Millicent Harding, having only met her a few times. When the family visited, it was usually only Danforth and _Rimâd_ who came to the village.

_It is Ashlyn. She does not wish for me to call her Rimâd_. Despite her feelings to the contrary, Ardeth would always think of Ashlyn as _Rimâd_. He had known her by nothing else. He looked forward to seeing his American family again, but _Rimâd_ still had issues with him and his marriage to Liliana.

Ardeth remembered the girl fondly. She was a thin slip of a girl with vibrant blue eyes and long honey colored hair. When he met her as a child, her eyes were what first drew his attention to her. Liliana had dark eyes that could go black at the slightest agitation. They were beautiful, haunting, and bewitching. They were eyes Ardeth had grown accustomed to seeing amongst his people. Although Liliana and _Rimâd_ were sisters, they couldn't be more different physically. _Rimâd_ took after her father, especially with her eye color. They almost jumped out at him. It was yet another endearing trait that he would always be fond of, even if she didn't care for him in return. She was such a sweet little girl, just a few shy years younger than Rihana. Liliana spoke of her often, telling him of their antics back home. When Ardeth asked if she would like a ride on his horse, she jumped at the chance. She had Liliana's courage and strength. She became another sister to him, and then later, to Rihana.

Shaking his head, Ardeth afforded a brief chuckle through his grief when he recalled the first time he introduced the Hardings to Rihana. Her first words to them, spoken in Arabic, were: "And _who_ are _you_?" She could speak perfect English, but she had asked the question in her native language utilizing the haughtiest tone in her wide vernacular. Ardeth didn't know if she was trying to impress or insult the Hardings. Rihana wasn't around much in those early days. She and Ardeth had an aunt who called another tribe home. It was where Rihana stayed most of the time. When she visited, she was always a little pest, making her presence known in some of the most annoying ways. She used the excuse that she had to make up for lost time, so she irritated him twice as much on purpose.

When Liliana was in Egypt, _Rimâd _was always present. Like his sister, she too could be a pest. During one particular visit, Ardeth wished mightily for a few moments of time alone with Liliana. Due to custom and their strict parents, Ardeth and Liliana would often be forced to take their siblings along as 'chaperones.' On that day, they were blessed with not one, but _two_, meddling siblings. For a pair of young girls, being near a courting couple wasn't exactly what they wanted to do for fun, so they wound up wandering off to explore the sprawling desert surrounding them. It was the first time he and Liliana were truly alone since they had been introduced. He had stolen the first of many kisses that afternoon. It would be a day he would never forget as long as he lived.

At his and Liliana's wedding, he watched as _Rimâd_ cried. To onlookers, it was a sweet gesture, as if she were very happy for her big sister. Yet, both he and Liliana had known the real story behind those tears, her true feelings. She was sad. She knew she was losing her sister. Both families had tried to make it seem that she was gaining family, not losing it. But _Rimâd_ simply didn't understand that. No matter how much they tried to explain it to her, it didn't seem to reach her. She wouldn't listen. She had never listened when they discussed the ceremony and the part they wanted her to play.

Today,_ Rimâd_ was a grown woman in her twentieth year. By now, she was worldly enough to understand that he had truly loved her sister as she did him. If she didn't, he was in no frame of mind to argue with her about it. He had lost his wife and unborn child. His mind was focused on grief and revenge. He didn't think he could deal with an insolent sister in-law. He shook his head. He didn't know why he was lying here, ruminating about it. _Rimâd_ had grown up. She was a young woman now. She would understand. _She would understand_.

With a groan, Ardeth sat up on the side of his pallet and ran his hands over his face. It was time for him to get dressed and meet with Faras. As soon as he received word, they would ride out to the Narrows to await the Hardings. The gang that had destroyed his life would certainly not return this soon. If so, there would definitely be blood shed. Regardless of what he had to do, Ardeth refused to allow another member of his family to die.

* * *

Faras bin Saiyid had gotten a late start to his day. Allowing his Chieftain a proper mourning period, he had taken it upon himself to meet with some of the warriors remaining in camp at their tribe. It would be their responsibility to help escort the Harding family back to the village. Faras was almost certain that the Narrows groups would back off for a couple of days until they believed it was safe to return. Yet, they would be prepared for anything. 

Some of the most twisted marauders in Egypt called Kashfi Narrows their personal territory. Like his Chieftain, Faras had battled most of them. None could compare to the sheer evil of Auberjonus' gang. They were responsible for more warrior slaughters than every group in existence. This time, they had gone one step too far. The murder of Liliana Bay would not fade into their memories like the sunset. Faras knew that Ardeth would hunt them until he drew his last breath. He supported the theory, the idea, and the lust for vengeance. If Auberjonus had murdered his wife, he would follow through in the same manner. He had no wife to lose, but even a single man could sympathize. Grief was universal.

The Chieftain had mixed emotions regarding the arrival of his in-laws. Faras had seen them on occasion, but had not been formally introduced. He could recall only seeing Ardeth's young sister in-law perhaps once. She was a child then, gangly and awkward. Even then, it wasn't difficult to sense her anger, her sadness. She didn't understand her sister's life or her choices. Faras hadn't attended the wedding. He was needed at Hamunaptra. As Second, it was expected of him. It was also something of an honor as well. He hadn't been present during other visits for similar reasons. His role was clearly defined for this visit. Ardeth had asked him to intervene when Ashlyn Harding arrived. He was to distract her, keep her occupied.

Faras would not defy his orders, but he was not happy with his assignment. He knew Ashlyn was difficult, but no one expected her to show disapproval at a time such as this. Faras was naïve when it came to young Miss Harding, he knew. Yet, he didn't feel it was necessary to divert her attention. If she was as headstrong as Ardeth described, she wouldn't be easily fooled. She might become more stubborn than ever before. It was one responsibility for which he did not wish to be saddled. Set him against any minion the Creature could unleash and he would gladly sacrifice his life. He could not say the same about one Ashlyn Harding. Again, he would not defy his Chieftain. At the same time, he didn't have to enjoy the task, either.

_Speaking of tasks_, he thought as he approached the tent of his friend and fellow warrior, Sahli al Fayd. He had asked Sahli to gather the greeting party and await instructions. As Faras entered the tent, he eyed the four warriors patiently waiting for him. They were the best and fiercest of the tribe. They were also prepared to do battle. He had the utmost respect for them. Unlike what many would believe, none of them sought conflict. If it arose, they would fight 'til death, regardless of the odds set against them. With six good men, they would have more than a fighting chance against Auberjonus.

"My brothers," Faras began. "The Hardings are due to arrive in Cairo within a few hours time. I want two men flanking each member of the family." He looked at Sahli and Shaji. The two men were as different in temperament as night and day, so they would serve well together. Sahli was a grizzly bear of a man where Shaji was fierce, quiet, and gentle. "Shaji, you and Sahli will ride with Danforth Harding." His eyes next fell on Ja'an and Maleek. They were both young, but as fierce as the elder two. This would mark their first real assignment as warriors. They had been training for quite some time. He could tell by the hungry look in their eyes that they were ready to do battle. "You will ride with Harding's wife. The Chieftain and I will escort the Hardings' daughter. Ardeth and I will meet the family in Cairo to lead them out to the Narrows where the rest of you will await our arrival for the ride back here. We must ensure that we protect them at all costs. Any confrontation will be seen as aggressive. We must respond in kind."

He was met with shouts of agreement. The family would be protected and protected well. He nodded respectfully to the men before leaving Sahli's tent. They were prepared and would not fail their Chieftain.

Faras made his way back toward the Chieftain's tent. He didn't want to disturb him. He didn't feel it was right, but Ardeth had advised him to report back after the short meeting. As a grieving husband, he shouldn't have to deal with matters that could easily be passed on to him or any of the other warriors. When it came to family, the Chieftain could not be swayed, regardless of how many ready hands he had. Fierce stubbornness was an ideal trait to possess, but it had its time and place. Ardeth Bay wasn't listening to anyone, especially his equally stubborn Second.

"_Yâ raîs_," Faras called.

"You may enter," he said.

Although Ardeth couldn't see it, Faras nodded his head respectfully before he entered. It was done almost by force of habit. Faras saw that Ardeth was busily gathering necessities for the trip to Cairo. He worked quickly, surely. It was more than easy to see that he had shoved his consuming grief to the back of his mind. "I know I am speaking out of turn, but ignoring the pain will not make it go away," Faras said gently.

Ardeth stopped what he was doing to focus his dark eyes on Faras' face. "You do speak out of turn, my friend," he said, choosing his words carefully. He loved Faras as a blood brother. He didn't want to turn his back on his friends during a time such as this, but he did not think he should receive a lecture, either. He was no child. "I appreciate your concern, but I must advise you against offering unwanted input into a rather personal tragedy. Liliana was my wife. Not yours."

How it killed Ardeth to use words in the past tense when speaking about his wife. It killed him to speak strongly against Faras. The young warrior had served him well through the years. He had spoken of a situation he did not clearly understand. Faras was unmarried. He had never lacked female companionship, but he was certain he had yet to give his heart fully to one woman. Until he did, he would never understand. Faras would well serve _Rimâd_ as an escort. Their attitudes meshed well.

Unable to reply to his Chieftain's words, Faras nodded, choosing instead to say something else, something that would actually get through to him. "The men are prepared."

"Very good."

* * *

It hadn't been long since Ash had set foot on Egyptian soil, but it felt like decades. As she and her parents stepped off the platform leading away from the steamer, her eyes identified two men sitting astride horses, with three others tethered behind them. Their bodies were almost hidden by their _burnoose_ and _ghutrah_. One of them had to be her brother in-law. The other she did not recognize. Her heart was heavy. Her sadness biting. Some other element was missing. Liliana. Normally by now, her elder sister would have tackled her, knocking her off her feet. The memories threatened to strangle the life out of her. Suddenly, the heat was oppressive and unbearable. She hadn't noticed until that moment. _Until the point of no return_. 

The two figures neither moved nor attempted to do so. Ash lagged behind her parents. She couldn't take her eyes off either of them. It amazed her how fiercely they fought; oftentimes killing their opponents, but they took great care of their animals. The horses were beautiful, dark, and majestic. It was obvious they were well loved. _Your sister was loved as well. You know that_.

Faras watched as the Harding family approached. Ashlyn trailed behind her parents, but he had no trouble seeing her. She was no little girl. She bore no resemblance to Liliana. She was like her father with fair, peachy skin and honey brown hair. Her hair was tied back, but if loose, it would likely fall past her shoulders. As she drew closer, he saw that her eyes were blue, reminding him of the cool waters of their village's Oasis. To his weather beaten eyes, she was very striking. He suddenly didn't mind that she would be his charge while in Egypt, even if her disposition was less than genial.

As much as Faras,' Ardeth's eyes were also fixed on Ashlyn. He assessed her in a markedly different light than Faras. Right now, she was the bane of his existence. With each step, the distance between them decreased. The look on her face was hard to read, yet Ardeth knew what she was thinking. Her thoughts matched those she had in her mind years ago when he took Liliana as his wife. Her mouth longed to release a string of curses the most learned of men would not comprehend. He had a big heart, a gentle soul. He expressed negative thoughts and actions toward his enemies on a regular basis, but did not extend that to his family. As he kept his eyes focused on his young sister in-law, Ardeth was afraid they would lock horns many times over the next few days. He had no spirit for it, no patience. He did not want _Rimâd_ questioning his love for Liliana or their marriage. Perhaps Faras could keep her focused on other things until the burial ceremony. It wasn't that he wished to exclude her from the preparations, but he didn't think her input would be valuable. She was hurting. She wanted to hurt back. Ardeth knew he was her intended target. He wasn't proud of his thoughts or actions to keep her at arm's reach. It was necessary, sadly so. _Rimâd_ did not understand then, and it was obvious she did not understand now. The only thing that had changed about her was that she had grown up. She wasn't as beautiful as his Liliana, but she was a beauty in her own right. She was a beauty. She was a beauty out for Medjai Chieftain blood.

When the Hardings stood no more than a few feet from the Medjai warriors, the two men dismounted and removed their _ghutrah_. It was then that Ash finally got a good look at both men.

Ardeth hadn't changed much, only aged a few years. He was more distinguished looking, stately. His black curly hair was still very beautiful and long, falling almost past his shoulders. His lovely eyes were dark brown, his lips were full. His face bore the same marks as he possessed the last time she saw him. Liliana once told her that with each battle won or lost, a Medjai warrior earned a different mark on his body. Ardeth likely had several. Liliana never elaborated on that topic, but Ash ventured to guess many times. She had no clue as to what Ardeth and his merry band of warriors warred against. However, from what Liliana said, they were constantly battling someone or some thing. Despite her dismissal of him, she could not deny that he was a very handsome man. She then remembered her childish crush on him as a girl. Then, she thought he struck quite an amazing figure astride his horse. It was an image that stayed in her mind throughout her girlhood. He seemed to be a great giant, ten feet tall, vicious, snarling. Perhaps he was to his enemies, but he never had an errant word for her or those whom he loved.

She batted her thoughts aside as she looked at the other man. Like Ardeth, he was tall, lean, and muscled. His beard was fuller, a mellow brownish red, like the hair on his head. From what she could see, it was wavy and touched the nape of his neck. He also bore the same facial markings as Ardeth. They were nearly identical. His eyes were dark, similar in shade to Ardeth's, perhaps a shade lighter. The two men could have been relatives. He too, was very handsome, but differently so than her brother in-law. It wasn't that he lacked the smoldering sensuality or passion that often exuded from Ardeth's pores. Ash couldn't put her finger on it, but his ruggedness was much more subdued. He appeared to be neither kinder nor gentler than Ardeth. Instead, he exuded calmness, levity, and tolerance. He wasn't a great giant like his Chieftain. He was a gentle soul. A loving one.

Before Ardeth could speak, both elder Hardings embraced him. They were already shedding tears for their mutual loss. Although difficult, Ardeth remained stoic. After the tide subsided, he focused his eyes on _Rimâd_. She was as stoic as he. More so. He wanted to speak to her directly, comfort her, and embrace her as he had embraced her parents, but he hesitated. Perhaps that would come later. She was not receptive. Neither was he.

"Please," Ardeth said. "I would like to introduce you to my Second, Faras." Faras nodded to them. "Faras, this is Danforth, Millicent, and _Ri_-Ashlyn Harding." He had come close…too close…to calling her _Rimâd_. Not giving them time to exchange niceties, he gestured toward the small group. "We must make haste. Follow me."

Ashlyn laid her eyes on the horses with a most incredulous gaze. She had ridden before, but somehow, these animals seemed three times as large. She knew it was impossible. They weren't ponies. Had they seemed this large when she rode with Ardeth as a child? She was completely too overwhelmed to complain or ask a question. Her mother and father had already mounted. Again, she was the straggler. When she looked up, she noticed that Ardeth was glaring at her, his impatience obvious. She matched his glare, opening her mouth to speak, but shut it almost immediately. She promised her parents she would try, that she would not intentionally goad Ardeth. She would not break it.

"Do you need assistance?"

She turned to focus her eyes on the man Ardeth had called 'Faras.' It was spooky how they moved without a sound. He stood close to her, only several inches separating them. She wasn't naïve enough to believe the men had cologne out here in the expansive desert. Still, he had a good smell to his skin. Clean, fresh, unmolested from the modern world. "No," she said, finally speaking. "I can sit a horse. You are kind to offer." Without another word, Ash mounted the massive animal.

The moment _Rimâd_ had settled in the saddle, Ardeth nodded to Faras, who then took to his own horse. "Up ahead, we will meet with our other guides," Ardeth explained.

"Guides? What guides," Ash asked suddenly. Why on earth did they need to meet others?

Ardeth shot her a look, but before he could answer, Faras spoke, "We have men waiting to escort us back to the village."

Ardeth turned away to face the terrain before them. A ghost of a smile touched his lips for the first time since he realized his Liliana was dead. His Second had his eyes fixed on the young woman. He was familiar with the look. Faras was taken with _Rimâd_. He felt uneasily relieved about that.

_**Translations:**_

_**Rimâd: Ash**_

_**Yâ raîs: My Chief(tain)**_

_**

* * *

**_**To be continued…**


	4. Kashfi Narrows

**KASHFI NARROWS**

The ride across the desert was long and tedious. The muscles of Ash's inner thighs were beginning to ache miserably. She wanted to ask how much further they had to ride, but she felt awkward, left out. Her parents and Ardeth rode ahead. Their voices droned on and on, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It appeared as if they were intentionally keeping her out of everything. For Pete's sake, Liliana was her sister. They couldn't simply exclude her as if her opinion, wants, or feelings did not matter. Faras rode quietly alongside her. Ash knew she was young, but that didn't mean she was stupid. Her brother in-law had _assigned _the warrior to look after her, to keep her at bay so they could discuss _grown-up _matters. She had never felt so humiliated or so dismissed in her life. At a time such as this, no one should have been concerned over the possibility of a temper tantrum. Ash was young, she might have been spoiled rotten, she might have been the most childish adult ever created, but she wasn't an idiot. Did they think so little of her? What was worse and an even more pointed question, did she think so little of Ardeth Bay? _Did she?_

"My brother in-law asked you to baby-sit me, didn't he," Ash asked.

Faras focused his eyes on her face. He was no liar, but the truth would definitely hurt her. "He asked that I take you as my charge," he said.

She smiled sardonically. "In other words, yes," Ash sighed. "I don't hate Ardeth. I just don't agree with how my sister became his wife."

"He loved her very much, Miss Harding. She loved him just the same…if not more. There was never a question about that."

She nodded. "I've a lot to learn, I suppose. But I can't help but wonder if you're all destined to marry the same way. Is that true?"

Faras smiled widely at that question. Apparently, this was the part of Ashlyn Harding that Ardeth had been exposed to many times. However, it didn't seem as if she was necessarily trying to start a fight. "Arranged marriages are still an active part of our culture. Some warriors are contracted to marry the daughters of other great warriors in the fold. The elders attempt to match those they know will make a successful marriage. Chieftains tend to be matched with strong maidens. Your sister was the child of our healer. She was chosen at a young age to be married to Ardeth. But we don't look at women…at any woman…and proclaim 'you're mine' without giving them a voice, without giving them love and having it returned. It doesn't work that way, Miss Harding."

Ash allowed Faras' story to sink in one word at a time. Why hadn't her parents, or even Liliana, taken the time to explain it to her this way? "And if the couple isn't in love? What then?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You think they are shackled to a man's pallet? If they are not in love, before the day they are unified for life, either the man or the woman can walk away. It doesn't happen often, our elders are wise, and they have a sixth sense of sorts telling them who will be happy together. It is a complicated process, but far from barbaric."

"I just don't understand it thoroughly, I suppose." She sighed. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

"I'm not," he said as gently as his gruff voice would allow.

Ash smiled, blushing all the way to her toes. For all her bravery, she could not find the words to respond to that particular comment. "Just so you know, I prefer to go by Ash. Miss Harding makes me sound like a debutante. I'm far from that."

He had nice eyes and a smile to match. He hadn't replaced the _ghutrah_ once they began their journey. Ash assumed it wasn't practical for conversation. Although quite miffed with her brother in-law for giving her a guard dog, Ash found this young man intriguing. Of course, her intrigue was just as peaked by Ardeth, but she didn't dare approach him. They had to speak to each other, even if she wasn't in a big hurry to do so.

"If that is your wish," he said. "Ash it is."

Faras hadn't known her before, had only received information second hand. From what he observed thus far, she didn't appear to be any more of a hellion than any other woman he had known in their village. Perhaps Ardeth had misjudged her as an adult. She wasn't a child and had likely grown out of that thought pattern. Yet, Faras did not know her, only had developed an instant infatuation.

"What do you do back home," Faras asked.

To say she was shocked at his question would have been an understatement. Suddenly, she realized she _did _have a lot more to learn than she first thought. No one only interested in breeding would have asked such a question. "I'm a nurse."

"Ah, _aiwa_. The love of medicine must run in your veins just as your _abu's_," he said with a smile.

She nodded again, affording herself a sarcastic chuckle. "I was forced into it at a young age, but I grew to love it." _As much as your sister grew to love Ardeth_. Ash realized there were many more truths she would have to face. _Even more lessons to learn_. "Do you think my father and I can be of some assistance to your healer while we're here?"

"Our healer is always in need of extra hands," he admitted. "You might want to speak to _yâ ra'îs_ once we arrive at the village."

Inwardly, Ash made a face. She was in no hurry to speak to Ardeth about anything as of yet, especially right now. Maybe her attitude would change in a couple of days. "Sure," she said with little enthusiasm. "I may do that." She gave Faras a long sideways glance. She stared as long as she dared before averting her gaze. She didn't want him to notice. "You're second in command," she asked. She already knew the answer to her question. Despite that, for no reason at all, she wanted to continue engaging him in conversation.

He glanced at her, immediately noticing that her cheeks had pinked. He wanted to tell her she didn't need to invent things to talk about. She had his full attention. He said nothing of the sort. Perhaps what he hoped was mutual infatuation was nothing more than curiosity. But her eyes told him something different. "_Aiwa_," he finally said. "I have served in this capacity for some time now. I have known _yâ ra'îs_ many years."

"Any idea why he is so difficult," Ash asked out of the blue, startling herself as much as Faras.

He laughed softly. "He is not difficult, I do not think. He is stern, but quite big-hearted and fair minded."

_Of course his Second would defend him. What was that my mother said? Men stick together? Well, my handsome guide, he is not** your** brother in-law_. The words came easily to mind, but died on her tongue. She didn't want to spend the entire journey bad mouthing Ardeth. Now wasn't the time to voice her displeasure. _Grow up, Ash_. "Do you possess the same qualities, Second in Command?"

He afforded her another glance. Although she was smiling ever so slightly, her eyes were haunted and sad. He had a sudden urge to embrace her. If it weren't improper, he would have acted on his impulse in a heartbeat. However, her brother in-law would have his hide. "I hope so. I hope I can one day lead my home tribe as well as our Chieftain has led us all. I also hope that you do not feel as if I am pleading his cause for your benefit."

She shook her head. "No, I don't feel that way. I hope I can finally know my brother in-law and that I can learn enough so I can understand what drew Liliana to the life she led. I'm not a child any longer. I must act as such, especially now, while we're all eaten alive by this sudden loss. I don't want to be excluded."

Faras tore his eyes away from her for a moment to glance at the riders ahead. He felt badly for her. Although it was unintentional, they _were_ excluding her. "Speak to your family," he said, clearly including Ardeth in that group. "Only you can stop the alienation. If you do not, it will continue mercilessly."

How could such a young man manage to be so wise? She wanted to speak, longed to thank him for his words, for trying to help her, but nothing came to the surface. Stupidly, she looked him in the eye and nodded her head yet again, giving him the only 'thank you' she could manage.

Ahead of them, Ardeth listened vaguely to the elder Hardings. He could not decipher one individual word they were speaking. Shamefacedly, he strained to hear Faras and _Rimâd_. They were not that far behind, just far enough for their words to run together in a jumbled type of nonsense. He wanted to hear what they were saying, but could not pinpoint a reason why he was so curious. He, himself, wanted to speak to _Rimâd_. Yet, it wasn't a good time for it. He wanted to include her in the rituals ahead. Still, she would not want her sister interred in the Medjai way. It was what Liliana wanted, what _he _wanted. _Rimâd's _input would serve to clash with tradition, with ritual. Ardeth wasn't a slave to it, but it existed for a reason. Liliana wished to follow it and he would honor her wishes regardless of what his stubborn _silfa_ felt or wanted. If it was hard hearted, so be it. When it came to his Liliana, he was more than willing to be impractical. When _Rimâd _fell in love and married, she would understand. Until that day, she wouldn't. From what he knew and had been told, she wouldn't understand even then. She was not learned in the art of love or the tragedy of loss.

The Hardings' voices continued to mix and mingle during their conversation. They weren't speaking directly to him. For that, he was grateful. He surely wasn't listening. He was alert and distracted, cautious and off-guard. It was a deadly combination as the Narrows loomed ahead. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but they still had to err on the side of caution. They were prepared and ready for anything. His men might feel as if Auberjonus would back off, but Ardeth didn't trust him or any of the Narrows' gangs. Once they tasted blood, they craved more, as if they were crazed predators. Auberjonus had earned a brief reprieve. After Liliana was laid to rest, those who harmed her would see no peace.

He didn't want to let his guard down any further, but he allowed it to slip enough so he could glance back at Faras and _Rimâd_. They appeared to be very comfortable with each other. If they were lucky, they would both come out of this with a better knowledge regarding matters of the heart. It was what they needed. While watching them, Ardeth felt a lurch in his heart. It was something he didn't expect, but he thought he understood it. It was a nudge of protectiveness. As a young girl, Ardeth had been fond of her. She had become, in effect, another sister to him. Her time in Egypt would be brief. Faras would wind up breaking her heart. He didn't want his young _silfa_ to experience such pain. An entanglement with Faras was definitely something she didn't need. Despite how she truly felt about him, Ardeth felt protective toward her. He always had. _She is a grown woman. She does not need you dictating her life_. It was true, but he couldn't stop.

Ash continued to speak and listen to Faras, but her attention was diverted momentarily. She felt eyes on her. Her brother in-law was looking at her. Part of her brain goaded her to confront him. Was she not riding fast enough to suit him? What more did he expect? She nearly opened her mouth to speak out against him again, but soon quashed the urge. She reminded herself of her promise not to fight with her brother in-law. It was more than tempting, though. Instead of voicing her displeasure, she simply averted her eyes. It was best not to say one word until she was ready, until she calmed down. She could not allow her grief to take hold of her senses. Ash suddenly felt ashamed of herself. Why couldn't she and her brother in-law comfort each other? Why couldn't they share their mutual grief? She wanted it more than anything. It wasn't easy. It was a goal far out of her reach. Both had a lot of fence mending to do before Ash could allow it. _Once we arrive at the village, I will speak to him_, she promised herself.

* * *

The small traveling party rode for some time before they approached what seemed to be a rundown, yet recently habituated, area. Ash's eyes identified a dilapidated and abused pyramid flanked on each side by massive sand dunes. From the look of the structure, someone had recently used it for target practice. Ash's father was an avid hunter, so she knew what bullet holes looked like. The entrance to the pyramid was blocked with sand. Atop it flew a flag with two Arabic characters emblazoned upon it. There were several campsites here and there, marked by extinguished camp fires that were further decorated with burned trash of all sorts. She saw scorched pots, pans, and other utensils. On one site, there were at least twenty aluminum cups scattered about that had been blackened by a long since dead flame. Bits of torn fabric ruffled in the breeze. It, like the cups, was burned and completely destroyed. Although she couldn't see it, there were many other objects buried under the sand. At this one site that had drawn Ash's attention, a group of men were playing cards, one player accused another of cheating, and a shooting match began. The innocent game had become a blood bath. There were only two survivors, mortally wounded, when Auberjonus and his men happened upon them. They spent a good part of the day robbing the dead men, murdering the survivors, before burying them in the sand. Ash knew nothing of this story, but she surmised that whoever had been here didn't want to leave any evidence behind. Suddenly, Ash understood. Her sister had died here. It was at her realization when she noticed how stiff both Ardeth and Faras had become. 

"Kashfi," Faras mumbled. His voice was barely perceptible.

"Why is it called that," Ash asked, completely horrified.

He noticed that all had fallen silent, fixing their eyes on him. Only Ardeth continued to look out into the distance. They had purposely ridden far from the scene of Liliana's death. It didn't matter. This land was cursed. People had died here in vain, poisoning the sand with their lifeblood. Softly, he spoke, "Kashfi was an East Indian family who were slain here by marauders hundreds of years ago. Legend has it that only the head of the family survived the attack. When he recovered, he built the pyramid in the throes of deep grief only to die before it was finished."

Ash opened her mouth to respond to Faras, but Ardeth barked a harsh _uskut_ in their direction before mimicking the sound of an animal. At first, she thought he had lost his mind, but regretted her assessment when she heard an answer to his call. He looked back at Faras, uttered a few Arabic words, and rode forward a few steps.

"Our other _dulala_," Faras explained to her.

Four robed figures appeared from the left side of the pyramid. Danger apparently lurked ahead. Ash's heart began to pound in her chest. She longed to be far, far away from this place. In her mind, she could almost see the carnage, the violence that had taken place here. She could picture her sweet sister begging for the life of her unborn baby. She could hear the screams; smell the blood as it wet the sand.

"Take me from this place," she whispered to no one in particular.

She made moves to do just that when a pair of hands took hold of the horse's reins. It was Ardeth. She was startled. She hadn't known he was anywhere near her.

"_Lâ_," he said sternly, but gently. His eyes gazed intensely into hers. "No hasty actions out here. No harm will come to you, but you must stay with Faras and me. If you refuse, fate will not be kind to you."

If misconstrued, his words would have been threatening. However, they weren't. He was stating the facts as he knew them. "I…I understand," she said meekly.

He nodded. "Good. You and your parents are very important to me. Do not think of the tragedy that occurred here. Being off guard even slightly could mean the difference between this life and that beyond. Can you stay with us?"

She took a moment to glance at Faras. He watched their exchange with as much intensity as Ardeth's gaze. She tore her eyes away from Faras before nodding her head complacently. "I can. I do not wish to stay here, but I won't take off on my own. I feel Liliana's last moments here. It's far too much."

"_Aiwa_. That it is," he said softly.

Ardeth, Faras, and Ash were the group in the rear, so they were last to exit the Kashfi Narrows. The trio didn't speak much to each other. They were all too riveted by the place, far too emotional. Ash held onto her sanity by a mere thread of consciousness. It wouldn't do to lose her composure now. They saw no one, encountered no one, but Liliana's tortured soul haunted her. She did not want to imagine what cruelties had visited her sister. She now had a taste for revenge herself. She wanted to be present to see the killers receive the justice they deserved for taking two innocent lives.

The village lay ahead of them, no more than a few miles. Ash was never so glad to see a place in her life. Grief would become her best friend in the days to come, but for now, she saw the place as a respite, a respite she and the family needed right now. She was tempted to break into a full gallop, but maintained a steady trot. Neither Ardeth nor Faras would allow her to break off on her own. It didn't matter that Kashfi was miles behind them now.

As they inched closer and closer, Ash saw a few scattered adobe structures, but the main part of the village was inhabited with hundreds of billowing tents. It reminded Ash of a fairy tale she had once been told as child, long before she ever set foot in a Medjai complex. Her view of what a 'tent' was then was forever slanted once the Harding family began their sojourns to this beautiful land. At eight, when Liliana said they would spend the night in a 'tent,' visions of sleeping on the ground under a burlap bag came to mind. Yet, she had learned these tents were very similar to housing…it was a different kind of housing, but she had to admit she loved it.

When Ash, Ardeth, and Faras entered the gates of the village, several warriors, their wives, and their children came out to greet them. Ash watched as Faras scooped up a boy of about six and plopped him unceremoniously on his shoulders so he could ride along with the best view in Egypt.

"This little scamp is my _ibn il-ukht_, Naiyir," Faras said. He looked up at the boy and said, "_Qâl âlô li Mâdam Harding._"

He peered down at Ash curiously before grinning. He looked like Faras a little, especially the expression on his face and his wide brown eyes. Instead of speaking, he waved at her nonchalantly. "_Khâl, hîya inta bint_?"

Faras tried, but couldn't stifle a laugh. "_Lâ, ibn il-ukht, mâ mush kemân_."

Ash watched the boy and Faras curiously. She couldn't pick up everything they said, but it must have been funny as the boy was giggling and Faras was smiling at her. "Are you two up to something," Ash asked.

Faras shook his head. "No, Ash. I'm simply expressing a desire."

Ardeth, on the other hand, had no trouble deciphering the Arabic. "Show the Hardings to their tents," he barked at Faras.

Faras gave Ardeth a respectful nod before helping his nephew down off his shoulders and onto the ground. He had begun to lead the way until Ash uttered one word that stopped the procession. "No." The elder Hardings, Ardeth, and Faras were focused on the younger woman. "Not yet. Not until I see my sister. I know the rituals, Ardeth, I have educated myself well. I know you have a ceremony before the burial where the dead is honored in state, almost like the royals honor their dead. I won't go to my tent until you take me to see my sister."

"Ash, perhaps we should freshen up and rest before we…"

"No," she said shortly, cutting her mother off before she finished her sentence. "I want to see her first. The rest of you can wait if you'd like, but I would like for Ardeth to honor this one request."

Ardeth gazed at his sister in-law blankly, showing absolutely no emotion. He knew this was going to be something _Rimâd_ would request. He had been expecting it from the moment he first laid eyes on her earlier today. Without a word, he dismounted and handed his horse's reins to Faras. "Faras, please ensure the others are settled in." He presented his hand to Ash, who was still astride her horse. "Please."

Swallowing hard, Ash took hold of Ardeth's hand, allowing him to help her dismount. Once her feet hit the ground, her legs nearly buckled beneath her, but she found her footing fast enough. He kept hold of her hand, watching as Faras led the family to the guest tents specially set up for them.

"Come with me now," Ardeth said.

Ash didn't argue as Ardeth led her further into the village. Several members of the community were out and about. They nodded to their Chieftain and he acknowledged their presence. They kept a respectful distance, as all Medjai warriors were granted a certain amount of solitude in order to grieve for their loved ones. Ardeth was granted more than usual as it was his wife. There was no such thing as a royal family amongst the Medjai people, but the Chieftain and his wife were very close to that. They were loved and honored by their people. To Americans, it would seem that the First Lady had been assassinated. And in state was what the warrior community used to define a 'viewing.'

Once they were outside a smaller tent, one with tons of billowing material floating about in the afternoon breeze, Ardeth stopped long enough to remove the _burnoose _and his flowing robe. He was down to his tunic now. Ash watched as he whispered a silent Arabic prayer before kissing his finger and placing it gently against his forehead. He then reached out to reveal the opening to the tent, clearly indicating that Ash should go inside first. She did with little hesitation, noticing that Ardeth was behind her.

The inside of the tent was lit by hundreds of candles. The light was dim, but more than appropriate. Liliana was laid onto a long, flat ornamental table a golden color that gave her body hues of the living. Liliana had been dressed in a flowing caftan. It was the same one she had worn on her wedding day. Ash slowly approached the table where her sister had begun her eternal sleep. The closer she drew the more beautiful and peaceful her sister appeared. Liliana's arms were crossed over her chest. In each hand, she held scepters that represented the spirit totems that guided her through life. It almost struck her that this must have been how the Queen of the Nile was laid to rest. The ceremony wasn't so grand, her body in state wasn't so grand, but Liliana was given honor in death as she had been given in life. To her people, to her family, and to her husband, she was a queen, one struck down much too early. Tomorrow, they would lift her body high up onto a platform, asking the Gods to take her soul and lead her on to the afterlife. From there, she would be entombed in the Bay family crypt. After tomorrow, Ash would never see her sister again.

Carefully, Ash leaned over her sister's body and gently ran the back of her hand across her forehead. "Neither you nor your baby will be forgotten. You will rest, my sister, I will make that vow to you now. Your soul will not suffer the torture your body endured."

Ardeth stood back, giving _Rimâd_ the time she needed to say goodbye to her sister. Her words haunted him. What she had vowed was almost exactly his vow to her. He stepped back another step when she turned around. She wasn't crying yet, but there were tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He slowly closed the distance between them and took her into his embrace. He couldn't avoid it any longer. Her body shook in his arms with the force of her tears. He closed his eyes tightly as he began to shed his own.

After a very long time, he slowly loosened his embrace to look down at her. "Come. You must be exhausted."

She saw that his tears had streamed out of his eyes, coming to rest on his cheek. Without thinking, she reached out and wiped them away. "Ardeth, I want to sit with her for a while. Just a little while."

He nodded. "Granted, but I'll be sending Faras along shortly to take you to your tent."

"Okay. Thank you, Ardeth."

Ardeth turned to leave the tent, but before he exited, he watched as _Rimâd _sat close to her sister's body, touching her hand, and singing softly to her. He could take it no longer. Blindly, he stumbled to his tent, collapsing face first onto his pallet. His bitter tears brought him to a fitful sleep.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

Translations:**

**_Aiwa_—Yes**

**_Abu_—Father**

**_Yâ ra'îs_—My Chief(tain)**

**_Rimâd_—Ash**

**_Silfa_—Sister in-law**

**_Uskut_!—Be quiet**

**_Dulala_—Guides**

**_Lâ_—No**

**_Ibn il-ukht_—Nephew, son of sister**

**_Qâl âlô li Mâdam Harding_—Say hello to Madam Harding.**

**_Khâl, hîya inta bint_—Uncle, is she your girl?**

**_Lâ, ibn il-ukht, mâ mush kemân_—No, nephew, not yet.**


	5. Goodbye To Love

**GOODBYE TO LOVE**

**_Author's Note and Disclaimer: The funeral rituals described in this chapter are not specific to any one group of people or any one religion. Various visual and historical cues from many religious beliefs have been incorporated, including those from Egyptian and Greek mythology as well as heavy usage of author improvisation. Any similarity to any one religious practice is purely coincidental. Basically, most of the ritual utilized herein is wholeheartedly fictional. NO infringement intended. NO offense intended. Thanks!_**

**_

* * *

_**"Ash?"

Startled, Ash turned toward the voice, realizing it was Faras. He stood in the opening of the tent, his stance quite tentative. He had long since discarded the heavy robes he had worn during the trip across the desert. His tunic was deep blue, adorned by intricate golden hued designs at the collar and sleeve. Outfitted as he was, he didn't appear as serious or threatening. Like Ardeth, in his home element, he was able to leave the violence behind, to show the real man behind the menace. His dark brown eyes were filled with concern, but also deep respectfulness. These men were what Ash believed were true men.

"I am sorry to disturb you," he said quietly.

With one last glance back at her sister, she came up slowly to her feet and faced him. "It's okay. Ardeth told me you would come."

He approached her where she stood. "The focus has been solely on Ardeth and his grief. No one has forgotten you or your parents. However, I do believe that few words of comfort have come your way. I am very sorry for your loss. We barely know each other, but I feel a kinship to you and your family. You might not be Medjai by blood. You _are _at heart."

She managed to smile through her tears. At any other moment, at any other time, she might have thought he was trying to impress her with his sensitivity, but it was apparent that Faras bin Saiyid had not one manipulative or fake bone in his body. "Thank you, Faras."

He presented his arm. "May I escort you to your tent?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much."

* * *

Having awakened almost an hour after he had fallen asleep, Ardeth watched from his vantage point as Faras led _Rimâd_ toward her guest tent. He watched them until they disappeared from view. He noticed how well they got on. Admittedly, when he chose Faras as _Rimâd's_ charge, he didn't believe they would find an easy camaraderie. He could see in Faras' eyes and demeanor in the beginning that he hadn't expected it, either. It appeared to be a pleasant trade off. Faras wasn't only following orders; he was trying to befriend her. Yes, he _had _pawned off his _silfa_, but her distraction would never keep her silent. She simply wasn't built that way. Perhaps he didn't want her to remain silent. Perhaps he wanted her to speak her mind. He wondered if he wasn't trying to find a reason to keep the animosity alive. For the life of him, he didn't understand why that was the case. 

Ardeth turned his back on the guest tents behind him and began a slow, plodding walk toward the tent where his Liliana had begun her eternal slumber. Tonight would be the last night he would spend with her until his soul joined hers. He clearly understood that he had not come to terms with her loss even after seeing her body lying in state. He was not an unreasonable man. He was not thick headed. Yet, since his wife's light was put out, he had begun to recognize several new facets of his personality that he didn't like or ones he could ever understand. Perhaps one day he would. Perhaps not.

Quietly, he entered the tent, gazing down at Liliana. Many times he had heard people comment how the dead looked peaceful, as if they were sleeping. He often scoffed at that. He had seen death, had dealt it hundreds of times over. To him, the consummate warrior, death was never peaceful. As he gazed at his wife, he realized that all the clichés he had heard made sense now. Liliana was at peace; she _was _like a sleeping angel. She had maintained her dignity, even in death.

He sat close to her and reached out to touch her hand. The women who had attended her left her hair loose and free, attaching a gauzy veil to her head. Although she was wearing her wedding caftan, the veil was different. It looked like a fine black mist. It would disturb the illusion of peace, but he could not prevent himself from moving his hand from hers to allow it to touch her hair. Her silky mane had always intrigued him. He had never seen anyone with such beautiful hair as she. Black as ebony. When he learned she was with child, he prayed their son or daughter would have her spirit. She had wanted a son like him, but he longed for a daughter for whom he could dote endlessly upon. They had planned to name their daughter after Liliana's mother, their son after their fathers. They wanted to fill their lives with the sound of many happy, loving children. They had planned to have a long life together. They had planned on so much, never knowing how little time they actually had. No couple, be they young or old, gave much thought as to their partner dying or leaving them.

He didn't realize he was crying until a tear hit his hand. Although a sensitive and caring man, he didn't shed tears often. He had never regarded it as a sign of weakness, but it tended to show unwanted vulnerability. Right now, he was the most vulnerable he had ever been in his life. Many women had touched his heart, but Liliana was the first to consume it. Their courtship was long and sweet, their marriage contract had fallen through a few times along the way, but he had never doubted she would become his wife. He did not know how he would live without her. He was a brave man, but as he touched his wife's hair, he felt his bravery slipping away. Each day dawned new fear, fear that he had failed Liliana, fear that he would die before he exacted revenge, fear he would never love again. It was not just for someone so innocent to lose her life. Liliana had no dealings with the Kashfi Narrows or their inhabitants. All she had done was marry the Chieftain.

The hour was growing late. In a few hours time, Liliana would make her final journey. He would have to be ready to face his people and the Hardings. He was ill prepared for both. Ardeth knew he should go back to his tent to make an attempt to sleep, but he couldn't move. He couldn't leave her side. Tonight was his last night with her until he joined her. He wanted to be with her as long as he was allowed.

* * *

Faras stood outside Ash's guest tent as she made her way inside. Before she moved out of his sight, she turned to face him. "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet. I have a lot on my mind," she said. "Will you stay for a minute and talk to me?" 

He hesitated, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. What would her parents say if they knew he was in her tent at such a late hour? What would Ardeth say? It wasn't as if he was courting her..._not at the moment_...so strict rules didn't apply to them. For the sake of all that was holy, they _were_ adults. What harm would it truly cause? "_Aiwa_," he finally said. "I can stay for a bit."

Together, they entered the tent. It was dimly lit with only one lamp. He watched as she approached her pallet and sat upon it with her legs crossed before her. He did not think it proper to sit with her on her bed. Instead, he chose to sit at a small table located near it. Out of her traveling clothes now, Ash looked very vulnerable and young, like the child she had once been.

"I want to know more about Kashfi Narrows," Ash said suddenly. "Why do these killers call it home?"

Faras remembered the first time his father had spoken of the Narrows. The story had fascinated him as a boy, but he didn't have any respect for it until he learned the hard way that everything his father had spoken was the truth. Legend or no, the Medjai didn't scoff at the treachery of the place. "Their ancestors were those who murdered the Kashfi family," Faras explained. "It might sound foolish or superstitious, but we believe the poison embedded within the sand attracts them. It calls to them like a mother searching for her child. Their history is written in bloodshed. The man who took the life of your sister and that of our _ikhwe_ has a direct link to the man who led the attack on the Kashfis."

"But why, Faras? Why attack for no reason?"

She had asked a question that did not have an answer. Why was anyone evil? How did one choose or become good or evil? Her question was that of a child. Yet, he had to remember she was not raised in the Medjai way. Of course, she wouldn't understand how they lived their lives or the reason they did what they had to do to protect the secrets of the desert. "For many reasons, I assume," he began. "From greed to a lust for power. Evil has no bounds, often no explanation. It is much like your world, I am sure."

His words were reasonable, but not to her grieving mind. Ash pointed her finger toward the opening of the tent, the motion looked violent and stabbing. "Why would _he _allow anyone to travel through there?"

Her eyes were flashing, and hurt was written clearly in them. She was once again angry with Ardeth. "You cannot blame Ardeth for things beyond his control. Think about what it is you are saying. By the same token, _he_ could blame _your_ family."

It hurt to hear him say that. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was true. She was mad at Ardeth, but also mad at herself as well. Liliana had traveled to America not at Ardeth's behest. She had come there at the request of her family. She buried her face into her hands and began to sob. Uncaring as to what was proper behavior, Faras went to her and gathered her in his arms. Unknown to him, he expected her to pull away or be unyielding, but that wasn't the case. She clung to him solidly, throwing her body against his. It wasn't an act of desperation. It was one of deep grief. Grief he had no way of understanding. Her face was fevered against the soft fabric of his tunic. Her tears were bitter, more than sad. He didn't have a word in his vocabulary to describe them. He had experienced grief before in his life, but nothing like this. He wished he could do more for her. He was limited and he definitely didn't like feeling that way. Faras tightened his grip on her body, holding her as closely and as securely as he could.

"Ash," Faras whispered harshly. "Liliana's death was the fault of only one man. I vow to you that we will make him pay. I vow it to you this night."

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the grieving family of one Liliana Harding-Bay. Several warriors on guard had seen Ardeth exiting Liliana's tent during the wee hours of the morning. He had not given any specific orders to the men, but they deferred to Faras. They were to keep watch at the fringes of the village and warn the entire tribe of any suspicious activity. The village wasn't next door to the Narrows, but it was close enough to invite many unwanted gangs. They were more likely to strike while the family was distracted. They gave a respectful distance to their Chieftain as they left to take their posts for much of the day. 

Those in mourning gathered for a light breakfast in the tent of the head elder, who as Ash learned later, was also their religious leader. No one touched much of the food laden onto their plates. There was little conversation. Ash sat toward the end of the table with a plate of fruit before her. Periodically, she eyed Ardeth, who was dressed in ceremonial robes and a cape a deep shade of navy blue. Inside the tent, it almost looked black. The robe and cape he wore at his wedding had ornate designs as much as their tunics, but today, there was nothing. Ash understood. Celebrations were colorful, showy, but tragedy was muted. As it should be. Each of them had been outfitted in traditional Medjai garb. The women wore caftans and veils. Danforth was in similar clothing as Ardeth. Although Ardeth wasn't aware and didn't exactly have the fortitude to notice, Ash didn't mind. Everything today was dictated by her sister. She would do anything for Liliana.

After the family consumed very little of their breakfast, they gathered in the center of the village. Ash noticed hundreds of Medjai villagers gathered around, standing in a circle, but also at a respectful distance. In the middle of the perfect circle of mourners was a platform built at least six feet high. Against it, there was a short ladder leading up to it. Atop the platform lay Liliana's body, at rest upon an ornate slab carved from reddish Egyptian sandstone. Beside her sat a small vase filled with delicate blue lotus flowers. Liliana was not yet in her burial shroud. That would come later, after the Gods accepted her soul.

Before Ash could move from her father's side, a deep voice nearby began reciting a traditional Arabic prayer. It was done by the elder who hosted the family earlier this morning. He spoke with great passion, as if he had loved and had known Liliana well. She couldn't make out everything he said, but whatever it was, it had brought tears to Ardeth's eyes. He stood firm and stoic, his jaws clinched tightly. Yet, his grief was numbing, overwhelming. At any moment, she expected him to cry out, to protest the abrupt end of Liliana's life. For all she had against Ardeth, Ash suddenly felt very stupid to have those emotions rushing through her. He had clearly loved her sister; he had clearly given her the life she had asked for and wanted.

When the elder finished speaking, Ardeth moved forward toward the platform. He stepped up on the ladder leading up to her body and climbed the short distance. Once at her side, he took a flower from the nearby vase and laid it perfectly between her hands. He placed a kiss upon her forehead and spoke to her softly, his words meant only for his dead wife. Ash watched in silence, unable to comprehend what was truly happening. For the first time since she had heard of her sister's death, she finally understood the finality of it all. At the same time, she didn't want to accept it.

Ardeth climbed down, faced the Hardings, and nodded his head very slightly. Before Ash could question her father, he took her by the arm and led her to the platform. One by one, they climbed the ladder to give Liliana a single blue lotus flower. One by one, they were allowed to say goodbye. When it came to be Ash's turn, she didn't know if she could bid farewell to her older sister. This wasn't right. None of it. She wanted to open her mouth and begin protesting, but the only thing that came out was one wretched, tortured sob. She couldn't manage to place the flower onto her sister's body. Almost instantly, someone was behind her, holding her hand. She was startled to realize it was Ardeth.

"_Zemân li qâl ma'assalama_," Ardeth whispered.

She didn't understand every word, only knew that _ma'assalama _meant goodbye. "No," she whispered back. "I can't."

"_Aiwa_, Ashlyn, _iHna 'lâzim."_

Grasping her hand solidly, he extended it toward Liliana's body. Slowly, Ash released her hold on the flower. It drifted down onto her chest, nearly coming to rest on the flower Ardeth had first placed there. When it was done, Ardeth led Ash to the small ladder, helping her down, following closely behind. They both joined the elder Hardings, grasping hands to say one final prayer before Liliana was shrouded and taken to the crypt. They dispersed shortly thereafter as her shrouding was to be a private ceremony, performed by the head elder. Ash wanted to remain, wanted to stay with her sister, but her parents and Ardeth were persistent, leading her away from the circle as the villagers prayed in their wake.

Later, Ash wandered away from her family to be alone. With the main ceremony over, her parents had followed Ardeth back to the tent of the head elder where they were to bless the soul of Liliana with bread and wine. Ash was done with prayer for the time being. No one protested when she said she wanted to be by herself. Of course, being alone wasn't allowed, not completely. Her assigned warrior was not far. She didn't mind Faras' company, but she wasn't happy about having someone watching her every move while they were here.

Faras guided her to a shallow pond surrounded by green grass and tall trees. He called the area an 'oasis,' telling her that it enticed many people to come here where they sometimes bathed in the cool water. Ash wasn't interested in bathing. It was simply an area that was well shaded. Here, the heat wasn't so oppressive. She thought about nothing, only focused on the rippling pond. She turned her head slightly to see Faras waiting quietly with the horses they had ridden out. She motioned for him to join her.

As soon as Faras drew close to Ash, he asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm just tired of sitting alone. Please sit."

Without hesitation, he sat beside her, bringing his long legs up close to his body. He had donned similar robes as the other men, but his were black. His wavy hair billowed in the light afternoon breeze.

"Faras, how well did you know my sister," she asked, taking a sideways glance at him. Stupidly, she noticed a scar on this cheek, almost hidden by his beard. For no reason at all, she wanted to touch it.

He met her gaze. "I knew her well. She was a wonderful person, well matched to Ardeth."

She nodded vaguely and focused her eyes once again on the water. "Her ceremony was incredible. I have never experienced anything like it."

"It is the Medjai way," he explained. "Your sister grasped our ways and held them to her heart."

"I can see she did," she said quietly. She looked at Faras again. "I don't know how I feel about a lot of things yet, but I want to understand her life. I want to know everything. I simply don't know how to go about it. I'm making no sense, I know."

Faras smiled. He wondered if he should dare touch her hair. She was so beautiful, so very vulnerable. He would never take advantage of her, but to touch her was so very tempting. "Ash, I do not think much is supposed to make sense right now. While you are here, please make this your second home. Whatever you wish to learn, call upon me to teach you."

"Thank you Faras, you're sweet."

Losing his battle against restraint, Faras reached out and caressed her hair, running his fingers through it slowly, luxuriantly. "Miss Harding, you are the sweet one."

His touch sent little shivers down her spine. It was very hot out today, but suddenly her arms broke out in scores of gooseflesh. She felt the heat racing through her body, pinking her cheeks, and forcing her heart to pound crazily in her chest.

"Would it be too forward of me to kiss you," he asked softly.

"No, not if I want you to."

His lips met hers softly, his tongue tracing a gentle outline on her lips, asking for acceptance inside her lovely mouth. She willingly obliged, tasting the sweetness of him, touching his gently probing tongue with her own.

"_Faras_!"

They broke apart suddenly, as if caught skinny dipping in the pool. He stood to attention immediately, recognizing the harsh bark of Ardeth's voice. Ash was slower, but nevertheless as shaken as Faras was. She stood up slowly, glancing at her brother in-law shamefacedly.

"Ashlyn, your parents wish to see you," Ardeth said, all the while his eyes were completely focused on Faras' face. She nodded without comment and made her way back toward the horse awaiting her. Once he thought she was out of earshot, he growled toward his Second, "I will speak to you about this later."

Ash heard Ardeth's admonishment. She turned to face the two men. "I am a grown woman, Ardeth. You will say nothing to him," she said shortly.

Ardeth turned his dark gaze toward Ash. "The way I deal with the warriors under my command has little to do with you. Do not make my business your own."

"Nor mine yours, brother in-law," Ash snapped back.

"_Ra'îs_," Faras began. "I am…"

"Don't you apologize to him! It's none of his business what I do."

Fuming, Ardeth longed to say something to her, but his spirit was dampened. She would not make life easy while she was here. This was total and complete proof of that.

_**Translations:**_

_**Rimâd—Ash**_

_**Silfa—Sister in-law**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

_**Ikhwe—Brothers**_

_**Zemân li qâl ma'assalama—Time to say goodbye**_

_**IHna 'lâzim—We must**_

_**Ra'îs—Chief(tain)**_

_**

* * *

**_**To be continued…**


	6. No Rest For The Weary

**NO REST FOR THE WEARY**

Ardeth, Ash, and Faras rode back to the village in silence. Once they were in clear sight of the guest tents, Ash brought her horse to a sudden halt. She dismounted without ceremony, the horse obediently waiting to be tethered, which Ash did not do. She would not so kindly leave that to the men…or better still…to Ardeth. He always had a soft spot for horses. Not that leaving the animal standing would cause him harm, but it would serve to thoroughly goad her brother in-law. She was right. In Ash's wake, annoyed, Ardeth growled and took hold of the reins. The two men rode on to Ardeth's tent. When they arrived, they dismounted and Faras tethered all three horses to a hitching post where the animals gratefully drank from a trough nearby. Quietly, Faras followed Ardeth's lead inside his tent.

"What were you thinking," Ardeth demanded of Faras no more than ten seconds after he stepped inside.

Faras nearly jumped two feet off the floor. Ardeth had voiced his question in true machine gun fashion, barely giving himself time to breathe. "I do not know how to answer your question, _ra'îs_," he said calmly. "My answer is one you will not accept."

Ardeth shook his head incredulously. "I know you have some type of infatuation with her. Normally, I would not interfere. This time, I must. She is your charge, not your_ mar'a. _In less than seven days time, she will go back home. I will not allow you to take advantage of that or of her. You do not know her, Faras. You do not know her family." Sighing heavily, he repeated, "What were you thinking?"

"I do not intend to dishonor her," Faras insisted. "I would do that to no _mar'a_, especially your _silfa_. I am insulted you would think that of me."

"You kissed her, did you not," Ardeth asked pointedly. "Her time here is brief, Faras. You cannot begin or maintain any type of entanglement with her. I know you are not a man who takes advantage of young _niswân_. I know you do not toy with the emotions of the _niswân_ you take a romantic interest in. I do not think you understand that Ashlyn Harding is different, Faras. If you cannot follow my orders, if you cannot restrain yourself, I will assign another warrior as her guide."

"Do what you see fit, _ra'îs_," Faras said. "I have served you well through the years. One thing I have never done is defied your orders. Perhaps it is best to assign her a new guide. I must be honest with you in saying that I do not know if I can stay away from her."

Ardeth nodded curtly. "Understood and taken into consideration. You are dismissed."

* * *

Ash bypassed her tent and went to that of her parents. Unless they wanted to scold her for kissing Faras, she had no idea why they needed to see her. However, as soon as she entered the tent, her questions were answered. 

"Rihana," Ash called happily when she saw Ardeth's younger sister.

"Ashlyn, so very nice to see you again," Rihana said as she embraced the other girl. "I am so sorry that I missed your sister's burial ceremony." She drew back to look at Ash. "I am here now. We have much to talk about."

Ash hadn't seen Rihana in some time. She was more talkative and animated than her brother. She was a vibrant, dark eyed beauty like Liliana. "I am so glad you made it, Rihana. I was hoping I'd see you before we had to leave."

"_Aiwa_," she said with a smile. "I am as well." She looped her arm through Ash's. "Come. Let us find some trouble to get into."

"Too late, already done that," Ash grumbled under breath as Rihana led her outside.

"Too late," Rihana said, her brow furrowing in confusion. "What has happened? You have not been trading harsh words with my brother, have you?"

Ash opened her mouth to tell Rihana all about it, but she snapped it shut the instant she saw Ardeth and Faras approaching. Immediately, her body stiffened up. Both men had their eyes fixed on her. Ardeth appeared to be challenging her without words. Faras' gaze was less menacing, more apologetic. It was clear he wanted to speak, but he would not defy his omnipotent leader. Who was Ardeth to believe that he had total control of everyone around him? It was an arrogant attitude. _He_ was arrogant.

As the two men drew closer, Faras veered away, but Ardeth kept a straight course toward Ash. "Rihana, I need a moment with Ashlyn," he said when he stood no more than a foot away.

Rihana nodded and began to move away, but Ash caught her hand. "No. You can stay. I don't need to be alone with him to receive a scolding. Go ahead, Ardeth. Say what's on your mind."

He wanted to tell her how much of a brat she was, how spoiled she had become, and that he was only looking out for her. He didn't much believe that Liliana would support Ash's decision to have a brief fling with one of his warriors. He still thought of her as a chaste little girl, not a grown woman with needs and desires. Be that as it may, he longed to point out that if Liliana had the same concerns, Ash wouldn't breathe an errant word. "If that is your wish," he began. "Your presence is distracting to Faras. He cannot effectively complete his assignment with you around him. I made something of a bad call when I assigned him as your guide. I am letting you know that as of tomorrow, another warrior will be your guide throughout the duration of your stay."

Ash nodded calmly, thoughtfully. "All right," she said agreeably. "However my dear brother in-law, do you believe that will assist you in your efforts to control what I do? I don't think so. Your _men _might be under your command, but the last time I checked, I wasn't. My kissing Faras or any of your other warriors is of no concern to you."

He clenched his jaw tightly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rihana shaking her head in a very American'esque gesture, one that O'Connell might call a true 'uh oh' moment. "This has nothing to do with Faras. Both you and I know this. You are not the only person who is grieving. Your intolerance…your selfishness…does not further your cause. I am not your enemy. If you want me to stay in that position, you are the unfortunate one. Whether you accept it or not, while here, your family is under Medjai protection. As such, I can very well dictate what you should or should not do. Once you go back home, you may live life as you wish."

With an almost graceful flourish of robes, he turned in the opposite direction and left her. She wanted to trade insults with him, engage him in yet another bitter battle of words. It was something that she couldn't do. Sadly, he had spoken the truth. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but one that had to nevertheless go down her throat to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"What is this with you and Faras," Rihana asked once Ardeth was out of earshot.

Suddenly, she was very interested. Many Medjai maidens had vied for Faras' attention. Thus far, none had won his heart. She wasn't surprised that it was Ash who had caught his eye. He enjoyed the company of spirited, fiery women.

Ash shook her head. "He kissed me. I suppose Ardeth is up in arms about it since my time here is brief." She shook her head again. "I don't want to talk about it. Come on, Rihana," she said as she looped her arm through Rihana's, imitating her friend's earlier action. "Let's get out of here. I need to be distracted for a bit."

* * *

Darkness had fallen. All around Ash, it was quiet. For the life of her, she couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was too quiet. Perhaps the stress had finally taken its toll. Giving up for the time being, Ash crawled off the pallet. She wanted to take a walk, but she would not receive her new guard dog until tomorrow. Then again, there was always someone on watch. She figured it wouldn't hurt to make an attempt. Almost as soon as she poked her head outside, she noticed Faras. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. A thousand questions popped in her mind. Had he been on his way to speak to her? Had he wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see him? It was crazy. Still, he had caught more than her eye. Perhaps he had caught her heart. She didn't know. It was thrilling all the same. 

From his stance and manner of dress, he wasn't on duty. Clearly, he was having his own trouble sleeping. When she stepped outside, he immediately noticed her, but did not approach. _Damn you, Ardeth Bay_. She wanted to speak to him and no one would stand in her way.

Faras had no way of knowing, but Ash was right when she assumed he hadn't been able to sleep. He had tried for hours to shut down his ticking mind. Nothing worked. Ardeth's words drilled into his brain. Yet, he couldn't say that was what drove his mind incessantly. It was the idea of dragging Ash into a sticky situation that angered Ardeth, forcing her into his line of sight. Not only that, but Ardeth had spoken the truth. Ash's time in Egypt _was_ short. What good would it do to begin or even _think_ of beginning a romance with her? It was nothing but pointless. He could still taste the lingering sweetness of her lips on his, making him want more. It was wrong. It was completely wrong. Somehow, he would have to honor Ardeth's wishes and keep his distance. Brave in the face of mighty danger, Faras audibly gulped when he noticed Ash approaching him. He could do nothing but face her.

"I know Ardeth told you to stay away from me," Ash began. "I'm sorry you were put into such an ugly situation between in-laws."

Her eyes sparkled in the dark. Her hair crowned her like a golden halo. He knew very little about her. Despite that, he couldn't get her out of his mind. "You should not be out here." He wanted to say so much. The few words he spoke were the only he could manage. He was tempted to touch her hair again. If he did that, his lips would once again taste hers. Was that a bad thing?

Her eyes searched his face in the darkness. She sensed he wanted to say more. His honor and loyalty to Ardeth held him at bay. Frustrated, she asked, "Did you not hear what I said? I don't want you paying for behavior you didn't carry out alone. I like you, Faras. We simply do not have a lot of time. I wish there was more."

If they were caught, they would receive a tongue lashing. Not exactly caring, Faras took Ash's forearm and led her around to the back of his tent. There were still several guards on duty that would probably have tales to tell. He didn't think any of them were untrustworthy.

"If anyone is sorry, Ash, it is I. I curse the lack of time. I am more than afraid I started something that cannot be."

His hand still held gently onto her arm. She covered it with her own. He didn't flinch away from her touch. "You didn't act alone. I'm sorry, Faras. Ardeth shouldn't yell at you for something such as this. I will keep my distance _only_ if it's what _you_ want. I won't allow his whims to dictate my life. I will, however, honor your wishes."

"I do not want you to stay away. I cannot allow it at the same time. I would like nothing more than to know you, to know about your life, your past, what you want for the future. It cannot be, Ash. Reality is a horrible monster, worse than any I have fought. Your life is in America. Mine is here."

Throughout his entire speech, he kept his eyes locked with hers. It was enough to melt her heart. She looked down only momentarily before raising her head so she could focus her eyes on his again. Solemnly, she nodded. "Okay, Faras," she whispered. "As you wish." She stood on tiptoe to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Good night."

He said nothing, only lowered his head to keep her from seeing his eyes as she walked away. If he hadn't, she would have been in his arms within seconds.

* * *

It was very late. By now, Errol usually had his men make camp. Tonight was different. Having been denied access to Kashfi while the Medjai people grieved Liliana Bay, they were forced to find new stomping grounds. They had swept into half a dozen villages and Nomad camps, taking whatever they wanted, including many human lives. By night was the best time to strike. Less than two hours ago, they had taken down a small group of treasure seekers. What they hadn't expected was that they fought almost as savagely as the Medjai. Although the battle was unexpected, the Auberjonus gang had prevailed. They hadn't stayed around to celebrate the victory. It was much too risky. As a result, Errol was in a foul mood. When he was like this, he could burn for hours on his anger. He didn't care if anyone was about to drop from exhaustion. 

The Kashfi Narrows called to him. He wanted to stay away for a while longer. He didn't want to admit it…and probably never would… but he was afraid to face the Medjai, especially Ardeth Bay. Although he didn't care either way, if he had known in advance who his victim was, he might have reconsidered his decision to kill her. He might have had his way with her, but he wouldn't have killed her if he hadn't discovered she was with child. The discovery had ruined his plans, angering him beyond sanity. Such flights of fancy were reserved for reasonable men. Errol was not a reasonable man. He never claimed to be. He missed Kashfi. He didn't know if he missed it enough to take on Ardeth Bay or his Medjai underlings.

"Will we make camp soon," Eve asked suddenly, her voice only slightly muffled by her _ghutrah_.

He glared at her. She dared to interrupt his thoughts. He was tempted to knock her off her horse. "We'll make camp as soon as I am damned good and ready to," he snapped. "You shouldn't be tired, Eve. You only stood back and watched."

"We've ridden for hours, _yâ maHabbi_."

As if he hadn't known that. He was one step closer to hitting her. Why harm a perfectly good horse? "We'll stop when I'm damned good and ready," he repeated. "The men aren't complaining. _They_ actually did something tonight."

"Errol…"

"_Uskut_, Eve," he barked harshly. "One more word and you surely will have something to complain about."

Knowing he meant what he said, Eve grew silent. Perhaps she could sleep as she rode. She had done it many times before.

Errol silently praised the gods after she heeded his warning. In such a mental state, he would have probably killed her tonight. Eve exasperated him. He was growing quite bored with her. Maybe his mood would improve if he found another woman. Ardeth Bay had a sister. A lovely one. Dare he chance taking another loved one away from him? The idea appealed to him more the longer he considered it. He would keep Eve around long enough to help him capture Rihana Bay. Once his task was accomplished, he would bash in Eve's skull.

* * *

"Ashlyn," a voice whispered urgently. "Ashlyn, wake up." 

She was in the midst of a wonderful dream. The insistent voice kept trying to bring her out of it against her will. She no more wanted to wake up than go skinny dipping at the North Pole. She tried to sink back into her dream, but the voice wouldn't let up.

"_Ashlyn_."

This time, she did not ignore it. It was commanding now, more stern. It was the voice of her father. She sat up and goggled owlishly at him. "What is it?"

"It's the healer," Danforth said, his voice roughened by worry and sleep deprivation. "We have a huge problem. Come with me now, Ashlyn. They need us."

Ash dressed hurriedly and followed her father out to the healer's tent. It seemed as if every warrior and his family were packed inside, including Ardeth and Faras. When they noticed that Ash and Danforth had entered, those standing in their path quickly moved aside, allowing them through. Laid upon a cot was the healer. Simya was only in his forties. Tonight, however, he looked almost twenty years older. His dark hair appeared to have more gray in it. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, but was shivering at the same time. Violently red colored splotches decorated his cheeks and forehead, mocking the hue of good health. However, there was nothing healthy about him. Ash looked up, immediately noticing Simya's assistant, Azar. He was pacing about the tent, but his cheeks held the same color as Simya's.

"Fever," Ash muttered. She focused her eyes on Ardeth's face. "Get everyone out. _Now_."

Ash's unexpected outburst sent Ardeth into overdrive. Uttering several Arabic commands, he shuttled everyone out. Only Faras and Azar refused to leave. The trio of ashen faced Medjai approached Ash and Danforth.

"Will this harm everyone in the village," Ardeth asked.

"We have no idea what it is yet or how many people have been exposed," Danforth said. "But we can't take any chances. Your men cannot leave camp, not until we know for certain what we're dealing with."

Suddenly, Simya sat bolt upright on the cot, startling everyone. He took one last gasp before collapsing to his back. Moving quickly, Ash and Danforth began to desperately try to revive the man. Ardeth, Faras, and Azar stood back, all of them feeling quite helpless. It was bitterly and ironically amusing to Ardeth. He had heard that the Medjai knew many ways to end human life. Yet, they couldn't save one so gravely ill. Since becoming Chieftain, Ardeth had never felt so ineffectual.

The Hardings worked diligently to revive Simya. Eventually, they were forced to give up. Stepping away somberly, Danforth looked at the other men and shook his head. He approached Azar and began rattling off several questions in Arabic. Ash didn't understand every word, but she still got the gist of the conversation. He wanted to know how it started. Both Ardeth and Faras were listening raptly. As soon as Danforth received his answers, he glanced at his daughter before approaching her.

"We can't leave now," he said. "As soon as we determine the likelihood of the fever spreading, I'm sending you and your mother home."

She shook her head. "No, Father. I want to stay. They need me here more than I was ever needed at home."

_**Translations:**_

**_Ra'îs—Chief(tain)_**

_**Mar'a—Woman**_

_**Silfa—Sister in-law**_

_**Niswân—Women**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

_**Yâ maHabbi—My love**_

_**Uskut—Shut up**_

_**

* * *

**_**To be continued…**


	7. Emotional Involvement & Sacrifice

**EMOTIONAL INVOLVEMENT & SACRIFICE**

"Ashlyn. Wake up."

_Oh no. Not again_. For the time being, Ash ignored the insistent voice of her father. How many times in so many weeks had he come to her tent, whispering her name urgently, bringing her out of deep sleep to face yet another crisis head on? It wasn't that she was complaining, because she wasn't. Like her father, she had chosen the medical field as her life's calling. Part of that was accepting the fact that whatever could go wrong _would _go wrong.

It had been nearly two months since Danforth and Ashlyn Harding came to call the Medjai village of the Fifth Tribe their temporary home. It was the home tribe of both Ardeth and Faras. After Simya's death from his mysterious fever, the Hardings worked overtime to find a cause, to determine if any more lives were in danger. Azar had come down with similar symptoms to Simya, but he didn't die. As he was being treated and the entire tribe forced not to leave or to allow visitors inside the protected gates of the village, they soon discovered that the fever was not contagious. Outside a coincidence, they could find no explanation as to why Azar was struck with it. No one else became ill as a result. After waiting for almost a full month, Danforth decided that the fever would not become an epidemic. Slowly, painstakingly, the community began to move ahead with their lives and tasks before them. However, without a healer, the Hardings were needed more than ever before. Ardeth had promised many times to find a replacement, but father and daughter assured him that they were enjoying their extended stay, helping those who clearly would be in trouble without it. Although Ash found herself loving the village and every minute of what she did every single day, it had its downside.

The length of time she had been here had helped her accomplish several goals that she had once thought were unobtainable. She had begun to tolerate her brother in-law more, as he did her. Yet, there was Faras. Whether he was following orders or acting on his own free will, he kept his distance. Ardeth kept him busy, sending him on patrols that stretched days at a time, and when he was at the village, he was put on guard during a time when Ash was normally asleep. She didn't know if the new calm with Ardeth was worth her staying quiet about Faras' avoidance of her. It made no sense. Yes, technically, she was still an American. Technically, she intended to return to the states. _Or did she_? Technically, she was still honoring Faras' wishes to keep her distance from him. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Any time another girl even glanced at him, it made her feel an intense rush of jealousy, and Ash wasn't a jealous person. It didn't escape her that Faras hadn't shown interest in the other women in the village. There were plenty who wanted his attention. Rihana had told her so numerous times. She had seen evidence herself. Shaji Amin, one of many sub commanders directly under Faras' supervision had a sister who was three or so years older than Ash. Her name was Cree and she served the tribe as a falconer's apprentice. Cree never had a negative word for Ash, was always polite and cordial, but it was more than obvious she carried a torch for Faras, had probably done so for many years. When she wasn't in the healer's tent, Ash often watched the two of them together. They fit so well, seemed to get along better than any two people she had ever seen. In her heart, she knew Faras would be happier with her; he needed someone who could always stay here. Yet, she didn't want to be around to watch their relationship grow…or worse still…watch them wed. There was no guarantee that her time would extend beyond another day. Ardeth or one of his men…usually Faras…rode out to a different tribe every day. Each had its own healer and assistant. There was several in training, but none who could leave their tribes permanently. Time was growing short, but Ash had made a few decisions about that, decisions that she would discuss with her father. _If he'd only allow me to sleep_.

"Father?" Ash sat up and scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it?"

He hated telling her this, hated telling her that one she cared for was injured, even if the injury wasn't life threatening. He had no choice. After all, they were the only medical personnel for miles. "Faras has a bit of a problem."

The moment she heard the sentence come out of her father's mouth, her heart pounded sickly in her chest. "Faras? What…no…not the fever!"

"No," he said with a firm shake of his head. "Nothing like that. He and Shaji came across a few mean spirited scorpions."

* * *

Faras and Shaji sat complacently upon cots in the healer's tent. Both men had just reported to Ardeth concerning the still deserted Kashfi Narrows. Their mission earlier tonight had been to ride out and stand guard. Auberjonus had been absent from the area longer than any time before this. Although he hadn't said as much to any of the other warriors, Faras had accompanied Ardeth on several expeditions to search for the elusive gang with no luck. As each day passed, Ardeth grew more angry and bitter. He hadn't seen a man's heart grow so cold so quickly. He believed the Chieftain wouldn't stop until he died, wouldn't stop until he saw Auberjonus' lifeblood drain out of him. 

They were ordered to make camp, to spend the night on the fringes of the Narrows to await anyone who approached. They were to capture any person who set foot there, bringing them to the village where Ardeth intended to interrogate said person until he caved in. Nothing was worse than a Medjai warrior set on vengeance. It simply hadn't worked out that way. Shamefacedly, he told his Chieftain of the scorpions that had invaded their camp, slipping into their tents as if they were warriors themselves, sent out on a specific mission to chase them away. If Auberjonus had powers to control the environment around the Narrows, Faras wouldn't have been afraid to say that he had sent the scorpions to them. They were only lucky that these creatures were not of the poisonous variety. If the situation hadn't been so serious, the story might have been amusing. Ardeth wasn't amused. He was irritated. There was no way they could go back out tonight with their injured flesh swelling by the second. From experience, Faras knew Ardeth's next step would be to send out two more warriors until their wounds healed. For the second time in so many months, Faras somehow felt as if he had failed Ardeth.

Ardeth continued to speak to him and Shaji, but his words had begun to run together. It wasn't the scorpion venom getting to him. It was Ash. He had hoped that only Danforth Harding would appear to help the men deal with their most embarrassing situation, but it was a futile thought. Ash entered the tent first, followed closely by her father. He noticed that she stood back. It hurt when she veered away from him to see to Shaji while her father assisted him. He actually couldn't place any blame on her. She _was_ honoring his wishes, wasn't she? It didn't matter. He longed to speak to her, to call her name. She might have been under the impression that it was Ardeth who kept him away from the village. That simply wasn't true. Faras asked for most of the trips that took him away from the tribe. It was his way of dealing with the closeness of Ashlyn Harding. She and her father were here as a favor to the Medjai. She couldn't stay. She probably didn't want to.

Ardeth stood back with his arms crossed before him. In the time the Hardings had served as temporary healers, he had watched Ash closely. He had seen a side of her that he didn't think existed. For now, she wasn't a spoiled brat angered by the way her sister became his wife. She was a serious young lady with a love of helping those in need. As she worked on Shaji, doctoring his wounds, he again found himself watching her, watching Faras watch her. Although he was completely opposed to Ash and Faras becoming involved, it was Faras' idea to be sent away from the tribe as often as possible. Ardeth didn't agree with this. He thoroughly believed in the old cliché: absence makes the heart grow fonder. He wanted Faras to deal head on with Ash, with his feelings for the girl, but he refused. Instead, he stayed away as often as possible. It was more than clear that Faras wasn't succeeding in his plan to keep his distance. Watching him now, he could see how Faras couldn't stop glancing at her. If he didn't intervene, Faras wouldn't be able to let her go once it was time for her to go back to America.

Steadfast, Ash placed antiseptic poultices on the stings adorning Shaji's arm. It was difficult work with Faras sitting so near, his eyes following almost every move she made. _Stay focused. You see redness, localized swelling, and a young man in distress. You do not see Faras bin Saiyid eyeing you. You are a nurse. You must remember that_. It wasn't easy. Standing close to her was a man who had managed to touch her heart without much effort. His silent strength alone appealed him to her. Maybe if she spoke to her father about her decision, this disturbing situation wouldn't have to be such. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly every time she saw Faras. _He could already be contracted to marry Cree. What will I do then_? She shook it off long enough to concentrate on what she was doing. Shaji was speaking to her, telling her where it hurt, where he had been stung, and she found herself archiving the information. She was completely on automatic now. With one last poultice on a particularly bad sting located near Shaji's shoulder, her job was done. She could leave now. She could go back to bed and dream. She didn't. She couldn't. She had to speak to her father.

Once Faras and Shaji were treated, Danforth insisted that Faras stay overnight in the healer's tent so that he could be looked after. He had sustained more stings than Shaji and was running a slight fever. Faras protested, but Danforth insisted. After Simya had succumbed to fever, Danforth was taking no chances. Before he could argue, Ardeth silenced him. It was after this when Ash saw her opportunity.

"Father, we must talk," she said as she took his arm and led him away.

The two Hardings left the three men behind to step outside. "Ashlyn, someone must stay with Faras tonight. I don't have a lot of time to…"

"I know, Father," she said, interrupting him. "They've not found a healer. Even if they do, they need help. Since Simya died, Azar has begun to stay away from the tent for longer periods of time. I don't think he wants to be here anymore. Simya was like a father to him. I want to stay here, Father. I want to stay indefinitely."

"Do you know what you're saying, Ashlyn? You want to live here?"

Her father's eyes were filled with concern. His face was twisted up in a confused pucker. She had seen this look many times before when she made decisions he didn't necessarily like. It was a trait, she was sure, shared amongst many fathers of high spirited children. "_Aiwa_," she said with an ironic smile. "I know what I'm saying. I want to be here to help. I want to be here when Ardeth finds the man who murdered my sister. I won't be able to live at home until I witness this happening. I might come home then or I might stay."

Danforth smiled down gently at his daughter. He had sent Millicent home weeks ago. She would certainly lose her composure when she discovered that her only daughter didn't want to come home. "You might stay for Faras?"

She sighed sadly. "Not just for Faras, Father. For Liliana. For her people."

* * *

Ardeth remained with Faras, waiting patiently for the Hardings to return to the tent. At Danforth's request, Faras had stripped down to his waist. There were angry red stings on his chest, and one very close to his jugular vein. The man looked to be in a world of hurt. Why did he feel as if the scorpions weren't the only creatures to sting him? "Faras, after you recover, I do not think you should leave the village again. I am putting you on guard here. Any expeditions that need to be done can be carried out by me or another warrior of my choosing," he began. 

Faras looked up at his Chieftain, disbelief clearly painted on his face. "I do not wish to stay here. I wish to serve you in full capacity, _ra'îs_. I can only do that if I am sent out. I had no idea the scorpions would invade our camp, I…"

Ardeth held up his hand briefly to interrupt the other man. "I am not setting out to punish you, Faras. This was an unfortunate incident that could have happened to any one of us. It is a part of desert life. We both know this. What I am ordering you to do is a task that will ultimately help you, Faras. It will aid in exorcising the ghost of Ashlyn Harding who keeps haunting you." He could see that Faras wanted to speak, but he held up his hand again. "_Lâ_," he said shortly. "Allow me to finish. Your staying away only forces you to keep her in your heart. Dealing with her every day will show you that you can function without her. She will not be staying here forever. She will go back to America and lead her life. You will stay here to lead yours."

"You do not know what you are asking," Faras said gruffly. "If she is close to me, it will be worse…much worse than keeping me away. That, I grant you." Faras chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. His next words were not going to be easy to say or for Ardeth to take. "Your Liliana was American," he said. "She did not live here until she became your wife."

Ardeth clenched his jaws together tightly. He hadn't expected such an insolent response. "That was different."

Faras nodded. He heard something that hadn't left him in months, a sarcastic chuckle emanating from deeply within his chest. "_Lâ_. It was not different. The only difference is that the two of you were contracted to marry when Liliana was a child. What if that had not been so? What if you had been forced to gaze upon her every day knowing that she could leave you at any moment? You went through that with each visit she made from home, did you not? I am not in love with your _silfa_, Ardeth. I do not know her well enough to have those feelings for her…yet. I know I am being denied the chance for that to happen, but I do not think that is right or just for either of us. Keeping me here, keeping me near her is not solving a thing."

"You are young, Faras. You have never had a significant relationship. You do not speak with enough experience to make your views more powerful, to make them steady enough to change my mind. My orders still stand. You are to stay here. Open defiance will have you before the Council. Am I understood?"

"_Aiwa, ra'îs_. You are understood," he said angrily. "I can only tell you that what you are doing is wrong. I will not, however, shy away from my duties simply due to the fact that I do not agree with them."

* * *

Ash reentered the tent a short time later. She nodded to her father who appeared to be reading. Faras lay prone on the cot, his eyes closed. Curiously, she approached him as he slept, her eyes focused on his bare chest. The angry stings were still showing signs of inflammation, but it seemed as if the poultices were working. By morning, he would be in a lot of pain, but the fever would be gone. She noticed a dozen scars on his flesh, the most prominent over his breast bone. It was an old scar, one that had resulted from an ugly gash. It was at least four inches long. She wondered how close he had come to death because of that. Perhaps she would ask him about it some day. Although she longed to tell him she was staying, she wouldn't wake him purposely. He needed his rest. Before she could move away, his eyes opened and he gazed at her. He was surprised to see her at his side. It was written in his eyes, all over his face. 

"Did I wake you," she asked.

"_Lâ_. You did not."

Ash settled back in beside him. "I know I'm dishonoring your wishes by being here, but I didn't get a chance to speak to you earlier, to find out if you're truly all right."

"I am fine," he insisted stubbornly. "I have been stung by enough scorpions in my life where I almost do not feel any pain."

It wasn't that he was trying to be brave or attempting to boast about his strength and endurance. It was a simple statement of fact. "Yes, I suppose you probably have," she said lightly. "I just want to make sure you're going to be okay." She laughed, embarrassed now. "Listen to me, repeating myself. Sleep well, Faras."

She tried to move away again, but Faras took hold of her hand. "You do not have to go," he told her. _Open defiance_.

"Faras, I intend to speak to Ardeth later this morning. Right now, I would like for us to talk. Is that all right with you?"

He nodded. "More than all right. Please."

"I know Ardeth is trying to find a new healer, but I don't think his search will be successful," she said. "I decided almost two months ago to stay here to help when Simya died. Even then, I think I had my mind made up. I'm not going home, Faras. I'm staying here. It might be on a permanent basis."

Faras' heart skipped a beat. For a moment, he thought it stopped. Had he heard what he thought he heard? Was he hallucinating from the scorpion stings? There was definitely an open question at the end of her statement. _It might be on a permanent basis. _She would consider staying permanently if he approved? Was that it? Why would he not? "You will stay?"

Ash nodded as a smile touched her lips. "I fully intend to. Of course, I'll have to clear it with Ardeth. He's only a small hurdle. If you want me to go, I will."

He shook his head. "_Lâ_, Ash. I do not wish for you to go, not if you want to stay."

"I do," she whispered. "I very much want to stay." _With you_.

_With me_. "Egypt is not America," Faras stated weightily. "Our village and our way of life is a far cry from the brand of civilization that you have grown accustomed to."

"I know that. I accept it. I want to see my sister's death avenged. I want to learn how she grew to love this country, this land. I want to be where I'm needed most. Your people and this village have become very important to me."

"Ashlyn."

It wasn't her father's voice this time. It was that of Ardeth. She turned and saw that he had entered the tent. She wondered how much he had heard. She saw that his eyes were glued to them. It was at that moment when she realized she had grabbed hold of Faras' hand. She consciously didn't remember doing that.

"You're certainly up late," Ash commented as he approached Faras' cot.

"I came to see how my Second is fairing," he said nonchalantly. "I can see he is in good hands."

Something passed between the two men, something that Ash couldn't put her finger on. Faras had become rigid and cold. "Ardeth, I'm glad you're here. I've decided that I will stay here permanently, upon your approval, of course."

It wasn't like Faras to disobey an order, even one that was still unofficial. This certainly explained it. "You came to this decision based on what exactly?"

She sensed coldness in her brother in-law, one that didn't exist just this morning. "So you can ease up on your search for a healer. I can manage on my own for now. When you find one, I can be his or her _mumarriDa_."

Ardeth focused his eyes on Faras before settling them on Ash's face again. "I suppose I cannot refuse your offer or request to stay. I only hope you are sure of your decision."

Without another word, Ardeth turned away and left them. She had expected an argument, one that would stretch for hours. "Why would he give up so easily," Ash asked Faras.

"I think it is his way of saying he was wrong," Faras said.

"About?"

"Everything."

_**Translations:**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

_**Ra'îs—Chief(tain)**_

_**Lâ—No**_

_**Silfa—Sister in-law**_

_**MumarriDa—Nurse**_

_**

* * *

**_**To be continued…**


	8. Near Misses

**NEAR MISSES**

It was finally morning. There was no way for Ardeth to know this since there was no window where he could see out. However, he simply _knew_ it was daylight. At an early age, he was blessed with an internal clock that never failed him wherever he wound up sleeping. _Even here_. Normally upon waking, he would immediately rise, wash up, and dress. Not today. The Medjai didn't subscribe to modern ailments like depression. They understood anger, grief, and happiness. They understood pain. What Ardeth didn't understand were his current mood or actions. It was beyond his regular personality. Lately, he had done many things his former self wouldn't like much. In fact, his wife haunted him in his dreams, forcing him to answer to his frame of thought.

For three months now, Ardeth and a few men of his choosing left the village for 'patrols.' These missions were routine policing of Hamunaptra and the fringes of the Lost City. They would camp out there for three or four days before coming home. only to send others to do the same thing. Some might think this task monotonous, but none of the Medjai did. They would think of the Creature, the damage he had done to their people and the country. Any doubts about their life's work would swiftly be quashed. However, Ardeth had begun taking abrupt detours from Hamunaptra. He would leave the most responsible warriors in charge before electing another to accompany him while he undertook a mission of his own.

The two lone warriors would ride out to Kashfi Narrows or another destination of Ardeth's choosing. He had been hunting Auberjonus for so long that he had begun to learn of the man's other frequent haunts. Oddly, the Auberjonus gang had all but abandoned Kashfi. They had found many other bands of marauders, managing to chase them away with little or no bloodshed, but Auberjonus had seemingly left. This frustrated Ardeth beyond all sanity. It didn't daunt his desire for revenge one iota. He continued to hunt Auberjonus relentlessly. The closest they came to a confrontation happened just two nights ago. Quietly, Ardeth and his fellow warrior crept into an area known as _Turbe Min Môt_, the name a silly oxymoron. It held fewer of the more aggressive marauders, so Ardeth was quite surprised when he noticed Auberjonus himself sleeping amongst his men. Suddenly, he felt the months beforehand were worth the agonizing struggle to find these men. Suddenly, his life held meaning again. He was no mind reader, but somehow, he _knew_ that his enemy felt safe amongst these men. Somehow, Auberjonus probably knew that Ardeth would never suspect him of associating with a lesser band. Auberjonus was a fool. Tonight, he would end the man's life, settling the score once and for all. Ardeth was certain that he would not walk away from this alive. It didn't matter. None of it did.

Ardeth prepared to advance. Erroll Auberjonus would not know what hit him. Ardeth would ensure this. He certainly would. He stopped when he felt a hand with a steel grip clamping onto his wrist. Snarling, he shot a look full of black hatred to the person hindering his progress. It was a fellow warrior. He was one of the youngest in the set. His name was Karram and he was barely nineteen. He had been overwhelmed and honored when asked to accompany Ardeth and a senior warrior on patrol. It was almost unheard of for one so fresh out of training. Although still quite green, he was no fool. He knew that what the Chieftain wanted to do was wrong. Dying for their cause was one thing, but dying for no reason was another. Karram, like all warriors, had known that Ardeth was fiercely obsessed with finding and killing the man responsible for the death of his wife. No one had suspected her death would come to rule his life.

"_Ra'îs_," Karram whispered. "We cannot proceed. You are endangering many lives."

"Many lives of the unjust, of murderers, thieves," Ardeth spat viciously. "Go back to camp," he demanded.

"_Lâ_," he said firmly. "I will not. If I do go back, I will not come back alone. This is a foolhardy move. You know this."

"You are the foolhardy one, Karram. _You_ order _me_ about?"

"_Aiwa_. I do. I will handle whatever punishment you see fit, _ra'îs_, but we will not proceed."

Ardeth had every intention of going forth with his plans. He would ignore the fool who saw fit to tell him what to do. But he didn't get the chance. Karram hit him. Hit him hard, knocking the wind out of him as well as knocking him out. He knew one warrior who would soon suffer a fairly stiff punishment for his deeds.

Hours later, Ardeth had awakened in his tent at camp. He sent Karram back to the village to await his wrath. Not heeding the pleas of the remaining warrior in camp, Ardeth went directly back to the same place, hoping and praying to _Allâh _that Auberjonus would still be where he was. But his fortune was not that good. Lately, it was _never _that good. New anger surged through his veins. Anger toward Auberjonus and his men, to Karram, to himself, to everyone he knew in his well protected village. It was enough to poison his mind, heart, and spirit. His life would never be the same again. He had felt this and told himself this many times since Liliana's death. It had never rang truer than today.

Defeated, he rode back to camp and sent the other warrior home. He protested, knowing that alone, Ardeth would surely die if attacked by an enemy faction. However, Ardeth insisted, stating firmly that he needed to ride alone. He knew what he _needed_ to do, but he didn't want word to get back to Faras or _Rimâd_. Since _Rimâd _had come to the village to stay on as an assistant healer, romance had bloomed quickly between her and Faras. Although she was an adult, Danforth and Millicent Harding left their daughter in his charge. He had taken on the duty, but performed it shabbily. After learning of _Rimâd's _desire to stay, of her desire to begin a romance with his Second despite what he thought, Ardeth backed away. There was little he could do to stop it. Yet, when he was in the village-which hadn't been much lately-he would watch them together, aching to say something to them, to tell them to cool down their relationship. His heart was eaten alive by jealousy, not jealousy toward the warrior or his _silfa_, but jealousy of their love, their closeness, and the simple fact that they could see each other when they wanted, however frequently they wished. He was not so lucky with his love, now was he? It wasn't just that, either. He could have protested _Rimâd's_ decision to stay, he could have protested her romance with Faras. He didn't. He simply didn't care enough to do so, not anymore. His life had taken on a new duty. He was consumed by it. Nothing else mattered. His feelings were so that both Faras and _Rimâd _had noticed. He knew they cared about and respected him. They offered all types of unwarranted, unneeded advice, counseling him as if he were feeble minded. He needed none of that. What he needed, what he wanted, he would find. Perhaps one day, his mind would clear and he would regret what he had made a part of his new routine. Until that day, he rightly didn't care what anyone said or thought.

Ardeth pondered these thoughts, pondered his situation as he sat up weakly on the side of an ever increasing familiar pallet. He wasn't physically ill. His mental being was another story altogether. He wasn't inside a comfortable tent nestled within the loving arms of his people. Instead, he was inside a dingy adobe structure on the outskirts of Tokan, Egypt, approximately fifty miles south of Cairo, even further away from his desert home.

Tokan was a settlement village founded by Asian nomads who were run out by solicitors and purveyors of the flesh. A huge skin trade had developed within a few short years of Tokan's founding, most of the women were original inhabitants or their daughters who were traded for goods or simply a chance to live. If a man said he was going to visit Tokan, most people knew what he would be looking for once he arrived. It was a simple fact of life. Many of Ardeth's own men from different tribes came here at least once a month. All of them were young, unmarried, and inexperienced in the ways of dealing with women. It wasn't unknown to happen. It also wasn't forbidden unless the warrior was married. The Medjai considered their partners their life mates. It was as simple as that. Once wed, it was a lifelong commitment, one only broken by death. Relations within the marriage were to only occur between the _gôz_ and the _gôza_. Infidelity was not tolerated and punishment was severe. Ardeth was aware that probably more of his home tribe's warriors had visited here than he wanted to know about. Yet, he had never visited here before. He had given his heart to Liliana upon first sight, believing that he would never love or want another. It wasn't to say he had never known a woman before, he had, but it happened before he set his eyes on his life mate to be. Once that seemed to be written in stone, he knew no other.

Almost a month and a half ago, his mind had changed about Tokan. He knew it existed, knew how to get here, and after a long night of wakefulness in the desert heat, he had decided to stop at the village after an unsuccessful jaunt in finding Auberjonus. With each unsuccessful mission, he would come here and take the same woman. Her name was Sahar. She was young, probably no more than twenty. Unlike the other women here, she wasn't Asian or Egyptian. She was American. Her hair was blonde, falling past her hips, and her eyes were a pale shade of blue. The first time he had seen her, he knew he wanted it to be her. Her features were very different than those of his Liliana. He balked when offered a woman with dark hair and eyes. He remembered shaking his head, pointing to the pale one. It had to be her or no one.

Ardeth never wanted to converse with her or begin any type of regular relationship with Sahar. Despite his desire, despite the fact that he told her as much, Sahar spent a great deal of their time discussing her life, her past, and her wishes for the future. According to Sahar-Ardeth had a hard time distinguishing what was fact and what was fiction-she had come to Egypt when she was eighteen on a trip with her best girlfriend. Her friend had taken ill, dying in the desert, leaving Sahar to fend for herself. Gushingly, she went on, stating that she loved men, that she loved touching them, so Tokan had basically called for her. Her name, obviously Arabic, was a derivative of its American counterpart. Simply listening to her, Ardeth discerned that she was obsessive, petty, and something of a liar. Sahar would not allow any other woman to spend time with him. He never argued with her. Her droning voice actually drove away some of his own grief and feelings of failure. Her colorful wish fulfilling stories provided an uneasy distraction. It gave him an opportunity to think of nothing else other than escaping her clutches. The cycle simply repeated itself whenever he could not smell the blood of Erroll Auberjonus. He felt demeaned, so what other way to express that feeling than seeking solace in the arms of a whore? He didn't need the physical contact, her lips, her arms, or her sex. What he needed was a warm body, something to erase the shadows in his mind, to dull the pain. It was funny how coming here only dissolved those issues temporarily. A whole new world of hurt awaited him whenever he made his way to the village, to his home tribe.

Although Faras had never made a habit of dabbling into Ardeth's personal life, he knew his Second suspected what he was doing after his unsuccessful bouts. It was Faras who expressed a desire to accompany him on his trips out into the desert to find Erroll Auberjonus. Ardeth never permitted him to come along. If anyone could keep Ardeth on a straight path, it was Faras. Both men knew this. Both men knew it was why Ardeth didn't want him to come along. Frankly, Ardeth also knew what his Second and his _mar'a_ were thinking. They believed he was losing his grasp on his mental faculties. They were certain he was losing more than that. Out of respect, neither had spoken those words to his face. They knew better. Rebuke from one bitter Ardeth Bay was worse than that from any other. Lately, his life was about nothing more than rebuke and hatred. Perhaps one day, it would change. For now, it was something that could not be undone. Besides, Faras' tagging along would put an abrupt stop to his Tokan visits. Like the way his life was constructed now, those visits were also an unchangeable part.

Ardeth flinched when he felt Sahar's fingers flitting lightly across his shoulders and back. He hadn't know she was awake. He had hoped he could escape Tokan without her ever waking. Of course, that simply wasn't to be. Sahar had to talk about herself for an hour or more before he left. It was almost ritualistic. Vaguely, he feared that she would want him again. More than once with her would shatter the routine, shatter his mission. Then again, there was nothing of which to trade for another time, not this morning. One day in the near future, Ardeth would think back to these visits with Sahar and realize what he was actually trying to run from. Today, it wasn't a part of his consciousness or awareness. It wasn't meant to be for some time.

Sahar was fascinated with this young, handsome man. She didn't know what his business in the desert was, but he always came to her in flowing robes and a _burnoose_. He wasn't a nomad. Of this she was certain. Most nomadic groups contained women, children, and other family members. Visits to a local house of ill repute wasn't something they did. He had marks all over his body, all of which were drawn with some type of black inking. His body was well toned, rippled with cords of solid muscle. His long, curly black hair hid many marks that were about his neck and shoulders. She loved touching his hair, burying her face in it. He would often draw away from her, telling her firmly, but gently, that he didn't want her to touch him in any type of intimate way. It was an odd rule. How could one lay with another without touching him intimately? Nevertheless, Sahar wasn't offended. He was a voracious lover, bringing her to more releases than she had ever experienced with any of her other visitors. It had gotten to be where she could not allow another in Tokan to touch him. He was hers. He was _only _hers. No other girl here could touch him. She made sure of that every time he visited. She had valuables, she didn't mind parting with them, especially if it meant she could have him all to herself. She often fantasized that he was her husband, ultimately sweeping her into his arms and taking her away from this life.

"These marks, _Ramîq WaHda_," she said. She never knew his name. He wouldn't give it to her, so she made a special one for him. "What do they mean?"

Her lips were against his shoulder. He preferred that she wasn't so close, but he felt too weary to tell her to back away. She had called him 'dark one' since the first time they lay together. He hated it, but he didn't want her to know his name. Was he ashamed? Probably. But he was no saint. He was a man. A flawed man. Perfection was a lie. "I must go," he said before removing her arms from his body.

Standing before her completely naked, Sahar was tempted to kneel before him on the pallet, to taste him, to take him into her mouth. She would not tell the _Madâm_. This she would do without payment. Perhaps it would endear him to her. He didn't want her to ever touch him like that, though. He took control in bed. He did want he wanted, but he asked for nothing from her in return. She felt it necessary to give him this gift. She learned that all men liked this, even a brooding dark one with haunted eyes and hair the color of a raven's wing. Whatever he was, whoever he was, he was only a man, bound by the same weaknesses of the flesh like any other. She reached out to him, nearly had her hand upon his member, but he stepped back.

"_Lâ_," he said sharply. "I must go. Your _Madâm_ would not be happy." He reached for his discarded clothing and began to dress.

Rebuked by the ultimate owner of said action-even if she hadn't been aware of this-Sahar sat back with a pout on her full, pink lips. "She wouldn't have to know. My favors can be given freely of my choosing. Why won't you let me pleasure _you_? You give me such..."

He held up his hand, silencing her. Even here, even in what would be considered a sinful place by many, he garnered respect. He garnered it even if he didn't think he deserved it. Today, he didn't feel as if he did. "Sahar, I must go. My reasons for my behavior do not concern you."

She sat back on the pallet, still pouting, and crossed her arms over her overabundant breasts, like the world's most oversexed child. For a moment, Ardeth felt sick to his stomach. "You will be back," she stated rather than questioned.

"_Aiwa_," he said with a brief nod of his head. "I probably will be back." He almost added that he would ask for another woman. That wasn't true. He probably wouldn't.

* * *

After almost three months, Ardeth had finally found a healer who could perform duty full-time. In a way, Ash was relieved. She loved working with the Medjai people, enjoyed utilizing her skills on the sick and injured. Yet, for some time, she had been solely in charge. Giving up the helm had been difficult, but she hadn't argued against it. It gave her more time to spend with Faras. 

Since making her decision to stay, Ardeth had little to say about her relationship with his Second. In fact, he hadn't spoken one word against it after she voiced her determination to stay. It didn't give her or Faras much comfort. They knew he was in a world of hurt. He went on overextended patrols of Hamunaptra, usually taking two or three warriors along, sometimes an entire tribe. But they knew the story. Ardeth was not going straight to Hamunaptra and back no more than she was leaving Egypt to become a vaudeville comedienne. Erroll Auberjonus had consumed his soul. Nothing anyone had to say ever reached Ardeth. Some day soon, they were afraid his hold would break and he would sink into an unreachable mental oblivion. If he would only allow Faras to go along...he never would. Faras knew the reason. Despite this, he wouldn't tell Ash everything he knew. When she did discover the truth, it would open old wounds between her and her brother in-law, wounds that had just begun to heal, wounds that would fester before finally closing forever.

For now, for today, Ash was satisfied with her new life, knowing that her assistance was needed in the healer's tent, knowing that her heart unfailingly belonged to Faras. She had known this after the first time he had kissed her. Since that day, since her decision to stay in Egypt, they had shared many kisses, long talks, even longer picnics at the village oasis. She had fallen very deeply in love with the young warrior, and she was certain that he felt the same. In fact, he had made his feelings known to her during one of their long picnics just a few short weeks ago. They shared their meal of roasted mutton, vegetables, and in season fruits. Afterwards, they sat quietly gazing at the calm waters of the lovely pool before them. He took her hand in his, kissed it, and then his lips found hers. Pausing for breath between kisses, his often gruff voice softened ever so slightly, long enough for him to whisper his endearment in Arabic. _Ana maHabbi inti_. She had lived here only a short time, but she knew what he meant. She kissed him harder than ever before, nearly taking his breath. In his arms, she cried, admitting that she, too, loved him. Although blissfully happy, there were days when she felt that her relationship with Faras was harming Ardeth in some way. He would never utter a word to her about it. If she approached him, he would dismiss her, turn away, and escape to his lonely tent.

With thoughts of her shattered brother in-law occupying her mind, Ash left the healer's tent for some much deserved rest. She had ducked her head to enter her tent when she saw a familiar figure sitting quietly on her pallet. It was Faras. As soon as he saw her, he stood to embrace her, crushing his full lips onto hers. He greeted her the same way any time he saw her, even amongst his fellow warriors. He didn't care. For maybe the first time in his young life, he was in love and wanted everyone to know it, which brought him to Ash's tent.

Faras broke the embrace to gaze down into Ash's eyes. "Karram came back yesterday. Did you hear?"

Ash shook her head. "No." She didn't want to hear what happened, but she couldn't help it. "Why?"

Faras sighed, took hold of Ash's hand, and led her to the pallet. Together, they sat down. "Karram said Ardeth wanted them to ambush the entire Auberjonus gang. Two men. Karram stopped him by knocking him out and Ardeth sent him back to the village to await punishment. He may send Karram into exile."

Sadly, Ash shook her head. There had only been one warrior she had heard of that had gone into exile. It wasn't a pleasant occurrence, neither were the marks that said warrior received for such misguided behavior. "He's not thinking clearly, Faras. You can't allow him to do that to Karram. He's no more than a boy."

"_Aiwa_. This I know and I will do my best. The next time Ardeth goes out, I will insist on accompanying him whether he wants it or not." There was more he wanted to tell her, more he wanted to say about Ardeth's 'trips,' but he held back. He had another purpose in meeting her like this, but news of Karram's banishment from camp had shocked him. The only way of dealing with it was telling the woman he loved, the woman he trusted more than any other. "We will deal with this all in good time. Ardeth will return soon."

Ash nodded. "Okay." She pulled her hand out of Faras' to rise so she could bathe before the evening meal. However, he took her hand again, holding fast to it. "What is it," she asked curiously, noting the earnest look in Faras' eyes.

"Since your brother in-law is your _official_ guardian, I can make formal request for this upon Ardeth's return, but for now, I think I can share this with you alone," he said with a smile. "If I am to be on guard with Ardeth in the near future, I want my life...our lives...solidified before I make leave."

Confused, Ash's brow furrowed. "What are you saying, my love?"

"I am asking for your hand," he said simply. "I am asking for you to be my wife, my life partner, the mother of my children. I want no other. Only you, Ashlyn Harding. Only you."

She wanted to cry, but oddly, she laughed instead. Puzzled, Faras gazed at her as if she had lost her mind. "I remember when Liliana and Ardeth married. How I despised everything Egyptian. Everything Medjai. When she began speaking Arabic, I thought I had lost my sister forever. But now, I understand her love, her desire to be the wife of a Medjai warrior." She sighed heavily, a spray of nervous giggles escaping her lips. "So, in memory of my sister, I say _aiwa, yâ maHabbi. Ana arâda kân inta gôza_."

She had struggled with the Arabic, spitting it out carefully, one word at a time. To Faras, it sounded like music from the gods. He took her into his arms and held her tightly against him. He would never understand, or want to understand or know, that his happiness would be short-lived.

**A/N: As far as the author is aware, there is no Tokan, Egypt fifty miles south of Cairo. This is a town which exists solely in the mind of the author. No similarity to any location, fictional or otherwise, is intentional.**

_**Translations:**_

_**Turbe Min Môt–Tomb of Death**_

_**Ra'îs–Chief(tain)**_

_**Lâ–No**_

_**Aiwa–Yes**_

_**Rimâd–Ash**_

_**Silfa–Sister in-law**_

_**Gôz–Husband**_

_**Gôza–Wife**_

_**Mar'a–Woman**_

_**Ramîq WaHda–Dark One**_

_**Ana MaHabbi inti–I love you (said to a woman)**_

_**Aiwa, yâ maHabbi. Ana arâda kân inta gôza–Yes, my love. I will be your wife**_

**To be continued...**


	9. Unpleasant

**UNPLEASANT**

Erroll Auberjonus was restless. He had freed himself of Eve's death grip on his body an hour ago so that he could perch himself upon a sand dune. The sun was about to rise. It was this time of day he loved most. Of course, his opinion changed from day to day depending on his mood. Still, morning was perfect for brooding. And today, he wanted to brood. He had known the Medjai Chieftain was within a breath of him a few days ago. He hadn't seen him, but one of the men mentioned that the Chieftain had taken a Tokan whore. If Kashfi was his favorite place, Tokan would have rated as his second. He didn't go there to sample the exotic whores. Instead, he often traded and plundered there. He had Eve. He didn't need another whore. He wanted innocent flesh, untouched flesh. Erroll wanted Rihana Bay. Up here, on his sand dune, he had devised a plan to capture her. Boldly, he would regroup, and set about his plan. He would have to rely on Eve for a part of this. She was too meek to question him, even if she knew he was going to take another woman.

He wondered how long it would take him to convince Rihana to do his bidding. With Eve, it hardly took any time. She was as cold hearted as he. Erroll Auberjonus saw himself as a great man, a great persuader. He pretty much believed he could manipulate the kindest, gentlest soul and turn her into a raving, blood thirsty killer. Rihana's brother might be a high ranking Medjai puppet, but even lilies could be gilded, couldn't they? It didn't dawn on him to realize that violent proclivities weren't necessarily learned. If he had known, he wouldn't have cared. A sensitive, caring individual he was not. He wasn't even close.

* * *

"_Lâ_," Ardeth barked gruffly. "I will hear no more." 

Faras shook his head and sighed tiredly. For an hour or more, he had been trying to convince Ardeth not to punish Karram. Nothing he said worked or even marginally got through to him. "Karram was right, Ardeth. You know this. Pardon my assumption, but I believe you take warriors fresh out of training because they follow you unfailingly. Karram didn't. He did the right thing."

For the first time in several years, he actually considered turning on Faras and introducing him to his fist. "You do not understand," Ardeth insisted stubbornly.

"Don't I? You say your love for your wife drives you. How would she react to what you are today? How would she react if she knew about Tokan? What of Ash? How would she feel?"

Tokan. They were all obsessed with Tokan. Why did he have to suffer the wrath of every warrior and elder in the tribes? It wasn't as if he was the first man to visit a whore. _True. They know it is out of character for you. Even you know this_."My visits to Tokan do not concern you or _Rimâd_. How I choose to spend my time has little effect on anything. Tell me, Faras, how would you like to join Karram before the Council?"

Faras had known Ardeth for many years, but had never seen him act so unreasonably. It was apparent that he wasn't going to listen. Karram held promise and now an unbending Ardeth Bay was going to ruin the start of a brilliant tour of duty. He simply wouldn't stand for that. He wouldn't allow Ardeth to put down a promising warrior. He was not one to usurp authority, but the time called for it. There was another order of business before he exited.

"Ardeth, I have asked Ash to be my wife. I would hope we could have your blessing."

The words seemed to hit him like a thousand fists. "My opinion of your union has yet to sway your behavior. Why would it now?" He sighed wearily. Why did another man's happiness tax him? "I am sorry, Faras. My mind is not my own. _Aiwa_. You have my blessing. When do you plan to wed?"

Ardeth's biting sarcasm hurt. He stood watching one of his beloved brothers deteriorating before his very eyes. "As soon as you tell me when you plan to go on patrol again. I will ride with you from then onward."

Faras' words threw him again. "You must stay in charge here."

He shook his head. "_Lâ_. Shaji is quite capable of doing that. I will ride with you from now on," he repeated. "No arguments will be accepted."

Ardeth felt a bitter chuckle bubbling up from his chest, settling in his throat. "You feel you can keep me away from Tokan? You wish to be my guardian?"

"At any other time, my answer would be no. I cannot say the same today."

Ardeth nodded curtly. "Bring Karram before the Council in two hours. Until then, please leave."

* * *

When Ardeth entered the Council tent two hours later, he was met with quite a surprise. Karram was nowhere in sight. Faras and the elders sat together calmly, their eyes focused on him. For a moment, he was so angry that he thought his head would explode. Faras had clearly defied him, met with the elders, and made a decision without his presence. He felt betrayed, horridly so. He wanted to tell Faras that as _Rimâd's_ guardian, he would _never _bless or allow their union. Yet, part of him was relieved. Part of him knew he had overstepped his bounds. Despite those thoughts, nothing could calm the hurt or feelings of mistrust. 

"I suppose my being here is a complete waste of time," Ardeth began. "You have overruled me."

"No one overruled you," Faras said. "We simply do not believe Karram deserves to be punished."

"I agree that I may have overreacted," Ardeth said. "But I do not appreciate it when one of my men questions my judgment with regard to a matter such as this."

It was a foolish thing to say, but nothing else would suffice. The elders were silent, looking upon him with pity in their eyes. He had never liked being pitied. Then again, he had never experienced a loss so great. Many relatives of his died in his time, but none so brutally. Hundreds of warriors were slaughtered by enemy factions every year. Violence had not visited upon their wives or children. They were sheltered and protected, ensuring that nothing could ever harm them. When evil touched their families, it shook them to their core. Liliana was the first Medjai wife in years to die at the hands of marauders. How was he supposed to cope? How was he supposed to feel? If he couldn't protect his wife, how could he protect his people? How could he protect _anything_?

"_Ra'îs_," Faras said, nodding respectfully. "I will assist you in bringing your wife's murderers to justice. You cannot proceed alone or rely on under trained warriors. You are simply asking for trouble in doing so."

He batted Faras' comments aside. "Does _Rimâd_ know of your plan?"

"_Aiwa_. She does. That is why we wish to wed very soon."

* * *

Ash made frequent visits to the Bay family crypt as it was where her sister was laid to rest. Before the many marked plaques of the dead were two sandstone benches, perfect for sitting so one could meditate or pray. Ash didn't immediately approach either bench. Instead, she stood before the plaques and read as many of the names as she could. Her sister's was located toward the top of a new row. _Liliana Harding-Bay_. She ran her fingers over the carved letters of her name. It was still incredibly hard to believe that she was gone. 

Ash backed away and sat down on the bench nearest her sister. She had come today not only to visit, but to make amends. "Liliana, I'm sorry." Her voice echoed hollowly in the room, causing her to shiver. "When you married Ardeth, I gave you hell because I was selfish and didn't understand. Now I do."

She stood on shaky legs to approach Liliana's plaque once again. She kissed her fingers and pressed them against the carvings. How she wished she could say this face to face, not behind a cold metal name plate. It was what Liliana deserved.

"I have fallen in love, Liliana, with Faras. He and I plan to marry. My love for him has opened my eyes to your love for Ardeth, and his for you." Ash smiled sadly. Tears threatened to overtake her. "I wish you were here, my sister. There are so many questions I have only you can answer. Will I be a good wife? Will I be everything that Faras needs? How _can _I assure myself that I'm always doing the right thing? Whatever happens with Faras and I, I am so glad you loved me despite my behavior and attitude."

* * *

Back in his tent from a most humiliating confrontation, Ardeth allowed himself to sulk like a small boy denied his playtime. He had suspected Faras thought him unstable, but the Council apparently did as well. He wasn't. He absolutely wasn't. He was only acting as any grieving husband would. His vice was Tokan. It was the sole thing out of the ordinary. Whose business was it if he had decided to seek the services of a whore? _Your wife would not approve. **Rimâd **would surely not_. He was a widower, no longer married. _Rimâd _was not blood kin. She had no say in this. None at all. _Does it matter? She is the sister of your wife. She is family. This you cannot deny_. But he could. He could deny anything he wanted. _To the devil with the lot of them_. 

"Ardeth?"

_Rimâd_. He had no patience to speak to another person today. He almost remained silent. She would go away in time. In the end, he couldn't do it. "_Aiwa_. You may enter."

He watched as she came inside, a young woman with light hair and eyes. Her time here had matured her, improved her attitude and outlook on life. Why did all this suddenly anger him? "What is it, _Rimâd_?"

Ash flinched at the nickname. He hadn't used it in her presence since she was a child. His appearance and stance disturbed her. He was out of sorts, almost uncomfortable in her presence. She had seen him annoyed by her, even outwardly irritated, but never like this. A flash of memory erupted in her head for no good reason. She saw him astride his horse, like the first day she met him. The force of the image nearly made her dizzy.

"Are you okay," she asked tentatively.

She was trembling. He had scared her? Tiredly, he plopped down on his pallet. He shook his head. "_Lâ_. I am not. But it will pass. What is it that you need, Ashlyn?"

_Now I'm Ashlyn_. "I would like to apologize for my behavior toward you and about your marriage to my sister. I understand now that you both loved each other very much."

Curiously, he peered up at her. Their relationship had improved. Actually, it had come to a standstill. The simple truth was that they completely avoided each other. Ash buried herself in work inside the healer's tent. He had his patrols…and Tokan visits. _Aiwa_. He loved his wife. He loved her so much he had taken a whore in her absence. Crazily, he almost told her this. If she knew, she would tear into him mercilessly. Cynically, he thought her newfound respect was due to Faras and Faras alone. If a Medjai husband wasn't in her future, he would still be Ardeth the Terrible. He almost said this as well, but he held back. Was she the true target of his ire? No. She was just a pale little thing, trembling as if chilled. She had certainly become a fetching young woman who would make Faras a wonderful wife. Jealously curled up like a ball of wire in the pit of his stomach. He tried to shake it, but it was no use.

"Your words are appreciated, but not necessary, _Rimâd_," he finally said.

**_Rimâd_**. How odd. He kept going back and forth from his childhood name for her to her given one. She would speak to Faras. "Okay, Ardeth. I'll leave you. I figure you have a lot occupying your mind."

"That I do," he said with a nod. "_Shukran_. Faras told me that you planned to marry. I am very happy for you."

* * *

As soon as Ash left Ardeth's tent in search of Faras, she saw the group of elders who made up the Council. They were speaking in low tones, using mostly Arabic. Much of it made little sense to her. She understood the name 'Ardeth,' and one other word: Tokan. When the elders noticed her, they smiled and waved politely, but stopped speaking about Ardeth and Tokan. _How odd_. What was Tokan? What did it have to do with Ardeth? It was another item to put on her list to mention to Faras whenever she found him. 

It didn't take long. Faras was approaching her from the direction of her tent. "I was just looking for you," Faras said.

She smiled. "So was I." She took his hand and led him back toward her tent, but they didn't go inside. "I'm worried about Ardeth."

Faras nodded. "_Aiwa_. We all are."

"I heard the elders talking about him while I was looking for you. What is Tokan?"

Taken aback, Faras stopped walking and gulped audibly. "Where did you hear this?"

Patiently, Ash said, "The elders. What does this Tokan have to do with Ardeth? I know you know. It is written all over your face."

"Ash, I cannot…" His voice died out completely. He didn't want to lie to her, but if he told her, she would likely attack Ardeth. "This is one question you must ask directly of Ardeth."

"I'm asking _you_, Faras. Tell me. What is Tokan?"

"Why are the two of you talking about Tokan?"

They turned together and focused their eyes on Rihana. She was due here today, but they didn't think she would show up this soon.

"You know what Tokan is," Ash asked.

Rihana glanced at Faras. He seemed to be begging her with his eyes not to say anything. She didn't understand why. "_Aiwa_," Rihana said. "It is where men go to find a woman."

Although Ash couldn't hear, Faras groaned miserably. How Rihana had learned of Tokan was beyond him. Yet, she would be just the right type of Medjai maiden to basically tell it like it was, even if it meant her brother would suffer Ash's wrath. Rihana wouldn't like it, either, but Ardeth was more stubborn than she.

"A _brothel_," Ash stated in shock. "He has a _whore_?"

"What is this," Rihana asked at Ash's startled reaction.

"Something which should have never seen the light of day," Faras said unhappily.

"And _you _protect him," Ash asked Faras incredulously. "I need to see my brother in-law."

Faras tried to stop her, but Ash was too quick. He tried to go after her only to be stopped by Rihana's rapid fire questions. He had no time to speak to her. He wanted to squash the confrontation before it was too late. He thought it might be already.

* * *

Ardeth, naked from his waist up, had been on the verge of stripping for a quick washing when Ash burst through his tent, her face high in color, her nostrils flaring. "What are you doing," he demanded. 

Without missing a beat, Ash stepped up to him and slapped him hard. "You bastard," she snarled.

She drew back to slap him again, but he took hold of her wrists. He was so shocked by her behavior that he hardly felt the stinging pain in his cheek. "What is the meaning of this?"

His eyes had gone from brown to black. He looked ready to kill her. "I thought you loved my sister, Ardeth," she cried. "You go to a whore? My sister loved you! She carried your child! She died for you!"

Ardeth released her and stepped back. "Your intended telling stories about my life? About information that does not concern you?"

She slapped his other cheek. "You bastard," she repeated. "_Buying _another wife is not good enough for you. So you use a whore and dishonor Liliana instead?"

"I did not _buy_ Liliana," Ardeth snarled, mocking her. He advanced two steps toward her. She stood her ground. "What I choose to do, who I choose to lie with, does not concern you. I am not dishonoring Liliana. If anything, I am dishonoring myself."

The hurt, pettiness, and selfishness of late had returned within her full force. "She would still be alive if it wasn't for you, for your lifestyle. You killed her, Ardeth. And now, you're killing her again."

"_Uskut_," he roared, advancing on her again. He took hold of her upper arms and glowered down at her. "When you curse my marriage, my love for your sister, you curse yours. You will never come to me like this again. You will never show such disrespect in my tent. Do you understand?"

His dark eyes consumed her, making her heart pound heavily in her chest. She had never seen him so angry with her. She didn't understand what was happening to either of them. She felt the heated fan of his breath, could actually smell it. None of this was really unpleasant. Instead, it was darkly exciting, forbidden. Ash could almost anticipate his next action. It was obvious in his smoldering gaze. There was something, some force far away demanding that they stop, they think.

"_Let her go_."

The spell was shattered by Faras' voice. Horrified, he had been certain Ardeth was set to strike her. Whatever their differences, it didn't call for Ardeth to touch her like this. He watched as the Chieftain moved away from her before picking up his discarded tunic.

"I'm not hurt," Ash insisted as Faras approached. "We both spoke quite badly of each other. I will stay out of your life, Ardeth. Blaming you for Liliana's death was wrong. But the other…this Tokan…I reacted because I care about you. I'd rather see you with another wife…_hundreds_ of other wives…before I'd see you with a whore. You deserve love and respect, Ardeth, a family. You do not deserve trickery or deceit. I can't say you're getting anything but that when you go to this place.You may not believe this, but I think of you as part of my family, as an…an older brother." _Was this true? Was this **really** true?_

Ardeth nodded absently. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. He couldn't believe it. "It is fine, _Rimâd_. No ground between us has been lost. The things we said had to be said. Will the two of you please leave me?"

"Of course," Ash said, taking Faras' hand to lead him as far away as possible.

"What happened in there," Faras asked.

What _had_ happened? They were fighting like wildcats…then what? Something passed between them. Something almost happened that had been wanted, but severely unexpected. _No. It wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have_. "Our tempers got the better of us."

He didn't believe her, not thoroughly. He was certain much more had happened than she let on. "This is all?"

She looked up at him, this man she loved so. Where was her head? "Yes, Faras. This was a long time in coming."

He stopped walking and took both her hands in his. He gazed down at her earnestly. "You are sure he did not hurt you?"

Ash shook her head and turned her arms inward so he could see them. "No, he didn't hurt me. See? I pushed him, Faras. I said some things I shouldn't have. Whatever part of his wrath I received, I earned."

_And did you also earn…NO…stop._

_**Translations:**_

_**Lâ—No**_

_**Rimâd—Ash**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

_**Ra'îs—Chief(tain)**_

_**Shukran—Thank you**_

_**Uskut—Be quiet or shut up**_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	10. Love & Marriage

**LOVE & MARRIAGE**

Erroll and most of his gang were making ready to head out to the Ninth Tribe of the Medjai. He had sent out a dozen scouts and they reported that Rihana Bay stayed with an aunt or some other relative at the Ninth. She was a frequent visitor at the Fifth. Erroll knew the Fifth was Ardeth's home tribe. None of them wanted to attempt to abduct her there. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was too cowardly to face off with Ardeth Bay. The death of his wife was still fresh and Erroll didn't even want to chance meeting up with him right now. Once he had Rihana in his possession, he intended to ride far away, to find new land to claim.

He saw that Eve had already mounted. She was wearing her eye patch today. The sun wasn't particularly strong, so he knew it wasn't irritated. He supposed her wearing it was her way of pouting. After all, _he _had been the person responsible for damaging it, hadn't he? It wasn't as if he really cared one way or another. Right now, Eve was dead weight. She truly meant nothing to him.

Erroll had prepared to bellow out for everyone to move, but two riders heading their way silenced him. He recognized the men right away. As they drew closer, he grew angrier. Something must have gone wrong. The men galloped forward, coming to a complete halt before him. They wore ragged clothing and were desert weary.

"Erroll, we can't go to the Ninth," he said, out of breath.

The one to speak was Hessan. He had deserted a nomadic tribe to join Erroll's gang. To show his loyalty, he slaughtered his entire family while Erroll looked on. "What has changed," he demanded of Hessan. "We were set."

Hessan nodded. "That we were, but she is with her brother now and will be there for at least two weeks. Ardeth Bay's Second is taking a wife. Rihana Bay won't leave until after the wedding. She is rather close to the bride to be."

He growled in frustration. "Goddamn it!" He was tempted to tell them they would blow through anyway and wreak as much havoc as they could before being sliced to bits. It wouldn't work. He wanted Rihana Bay. "So we wait two weeks," Erroll said calmly. He glanced at Eve. She seemed very pleased with his decision. "Eve, my love," he said with a leer. "Tonight is our night." He would wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

Ash stood with Rihana inside a specially prepared tent for the bride to be. They had had a little less than a month to plan and prepare. It had been a crazed whirlwind of activity, but it was dictated by Ardeth's scheduled departure, now only two weeks away. Faras would become his Chieftain's full-time patrol partner. 

Tension continued to run high between Ash, Ardeth, and Faras. It had only abated some, not enough for them to sense a real change. If anything, Ardeth grew even more morose than ever before. He would participate in the wedding; it was his position to do so. Yet, he seemed deeply hurt, reluctant. Faras had commented that he had never seen Ardeth in such a state. It broke Ash's heart to see him. Many times, she went over their confrontation in her mind. It was almost as if she had gotten to the root of his heartache. _You also nearly got to the root of something else, didn't you_? She shook it away. Today was about her and Faras.

"This is all happening so fast," Ash said with a nervous smile. Like Liliana before her, she chose a traditional caftan and veil for her wedding. It was a deep blue with silver inlay at the neckline and sleeves. She thought she looked like a little girl playing dress up. "It's also hard to believe," she whispered.

"Are you nervous, Ashlyn," Rihana asked.

She nodded and laughed nervously. "That's the understatement of the century, my friend."

"You are not having second thoughts, are you?"

_Was she_? Ash shook her head vehemently. "Oh no. I'm definitely not. I love Faras very much. I only hope I can be the wife he expects, the one he needs." She sighed. "I should be having this talk with my sister. She can't be here, so you are the only sister I have. I've never…never…"

Rihana smiled at Ash warmly. She knew the words that her friend was struggling to say. Rihana wasn't much older than Ash, but she did have some knowledge that her friend lacked. She remembered her first time. He had been gentle, sweet. He was a healer's assistant at the Ninth who had gone on to another tribe. Rihana thought she would have married him, but that wasn't to be. Before her stood her friend, terrified of something that was just the opposite. Although Ash didn't know, Faras was probably gentler than her long lost lover.

"I do not think you have to worry about that," Rihana said. "Your introduction to intimacy will be undertaken by the most gentle of the lot."

Ash laughed again. It was still more of a nervous twitter. "I can't deny that there were many nights…many times…that we found ourselves carried away, but he always put a stop to it before it could progress. He said Ardeth would have his hide."

"Among other things," Rihana quipped.

The two young women shared hearty laughter at that. "I only hope I can be what he needs," Ash repeated once their laughter died down.

"You will."

* * *

Ardeth stood with Faras and some of the other warriors inside the billowing tent that served as a general gathering place. On days like today, it was the _MaHall Min Gama_. He watched Faras with great interest, noticing that he didn't seem nervous, not even the slightest bit. He was sure of his choice, his decision to marry. Faras had always been a man who knew what he wanted. There was not oneindecisive bone in his body. Ardeth admired that trait. He had possessed it once. He longed to have control of it again. He longed to have control of many things that were forever out of reach. 

As he continued to watch Faras, witnessing his happiness, he felt a heaviness developing in his heart. Such rushes of emotion weren't the norm for him. He was far from cold or detached, but he was also no barometer changing position with the atmosphere. It didn't make sense for a Chieftain to be such. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He knew in his heart of hearts that he didn't want to witness _Rimâd's _marriage to Faras. He was duty bound to be here, to witness it. Not only because he was Chieftain, but also due to his status as her guardian. Her parents could not make the trip on such short notice. He was her only 'family' close enough to attend. If he had another choice, he would take it. He didn't. He was trapped.

Ardeth snapped to attention when Elder Ibrahim entered the tent. He was the tribe's holy man and would perform the ceremony today. His presence signified the beginning of the festivities. Before long, Rihana would bring along _Rimâd_. He didn't know if he was ready to see her. He didn't know if he was ready to bear witness to her marriage. He certainly understood he wasn't ready for many things life had had to offer him lately. Oddly, his visits to Tokan made more sense. At least there, he knew what he was going to get. He would rather be there than here. Sahar and her favors were the only truths he could face.

As if on cue, Faras and the others took their places before the murals depicting Hathor and Bes, the goddess/god of love, music, marriage, and childbirth. Ardeth stood in the back intentionally. He didn't intend to be part of the main ceremony. He would be an onlooker like any other person in the tent. He looked up just as Rihana entered with _Rimâd_. He saw that she had donned traditional Medjai wedding garb. Her caftan was blue and silver. She was achingly beautiful, almost delicate. He could only see her as the child she had once been. It was safer that way. However, she was no longer a child.

Ash entered the massive tent, her eyes at first trained only on Faras. His robe and cape were black with ornate gold inlay strategically placed at the same points as her caftan. His cape was adorned with the official Medjai seal: a great scimitar with Arabic characters spelling out 'eternity' across it. His gaze never wavered from her face. His eyes were shiny, as if he were on the verge of tears. She didn't want to see that. _She _would cry. She felt another set of eyes on her. She shifted her gaze only a fraction to see that it was Ardeth. Outfitted similarly to Faras, he was a striking figure. But he appeared sad, heart sick. He wanted to be anywhere but here. She looked away quickly. If she hadn't, she would have never looked away.

After the ceremony, the couple and their guests adjourned to the dining hall for their wedding feast. As 'family,' Ardeth sat at the head table with the groom and his bride. He was seated toward the end of the table, but that was fine with him. He hardly touched the rich roasted meats or the inviting sweetness of the seasonal fruits. He moved these items along his plate so everyone thought he was eating. Mostly, he sat and watched _Rimâd _and Faras. Their eyes were meant only for each other, their hands stayed continuously joined. They were obviously happy and very much in love. Ardeth could not share their happiness. He wished he could, but he couldn't. He felt low, sad, and envious.

The wedding party began to disperse toward dusk. Ardeth saw _Rimâd _speaking quietly to Rihana. He decided to approach her now. "Ashlyn?"

Ash turned to look at Ardeth. He was very handsome in his black robe and cape, but that was overshadowed by his sadness. "Ardeth," she acknowledged.

"I wish you much happiness and love," he said.

She reached out and took his hand. "Thank you, Ardeth. You brought Faras into my life. I will be forever grateful."

He nodded. "I am glad I managed to help bring that light into your life." He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly before stepping back. "Be happy." _If you are not…if…_

* * *

Faras returned to his and Ash's tent to present his new wife a bouquet of desert flowers when he was met with quite a surprise. She was sitting up in the middle of their pallet with the sheets held up past her breasts. Her bare shoulders were smooth, creamy, and begging to be touched. Many times he had envisioned her in his bed. Many times he had wanted to make love to her so badly he ached. It was never proper until tonight. Tonight, she was his wife. 

"_Yâ maHabbi_," he said as he approached the pallet. "You certainly are full of surprises."

"As are you," she said as she eyed the flowers.

He set them upon a small table beside the pallet. He sat down to face her and ran his hand through her silky hair. "Today, you made me a very happy, honored man. Tonight, I will finally know what it is like to awaken with you in my arms. I have wanted you since I first saw you."

She released her hold on the sheet, revealing her breasts. They were as pure and as untouched as she. "Then have me," she whispered. "Make me your wife in every way."

Her movements were bold, unabashed, but Faras could see that she was trembling. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he stood. He noticed her watching him as he set about removing his clothing. He listened as her breathing quickened, making her tremble even more. Her bravery in the face of the unknown endeared her to him more.

In her profession, Ash had seen many nude men, but the sight of Faras was something altogether different. His chest fell to a stomach that was rock hard and rippled with muscle. He was narrow hipped and long legged. The male part of him matched his body type. She trembled at the sight of it. Could she take that into herself? The fear and anticipation threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't move. She could do nothing.

Her spell shattered as he approached the pallet. Ash tossed the sheet aside to welcome him beside her. He came down to the pallet, leaning up on one elbow. She was so beautiful. Her body, every inch a woman's, held a soul still belonging to a girl. She drew her body close to his. He kissed her tenderly, his hand finding her breast, cupping it, his thumb caressing her nipple. She moaned against his lips, pressing her body against his.

He broke the kiss and gazed down at her. "I know you are afraid," he whispered. "I cannot tell you not to be. For every moment of discomfort, I can promise you ten more overflowing with passion."

"Show me," she whispered huskily.

"_Aiwa_."

His lips met hers again with more passion, more urgency. When their lips parted and his tongue touched hers, his body drifted over hers, enveloping her with his heat, with his weight. She felt him hard and hot against her. The sensation was alien to her, but so very welcomed. She felt him moving away, breaking their kiss. He leaned upward, inserting his knee between her thighs. She ran her tongue over her lips, tasting him, wanting more. He smiled down at her before shifting his body again. He ran his large hands along her body, touching her breasts, her flat abdomen, running further down before stopping altogether. With his touch, he had spread a great heat, waking every nerve ending in her. Soon, his mouth followed the same path and she arched her back almost severely. When he gently suckled at each of her pinkish nipples, she fought to stifle a cry. His lips and flicking tongue ventured lower, dipping into her navel, before moving further still. He skipped the center of her and placed scores of nibbling bites along the inside of each thigh. By now, she was nearly writhing on the pallet.

He kissed every inch of her body back up to her lips. Once they joined again, she felt her body drifting to its side. She opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were open as well, searching her face, reading her emotions, her passion. He allowed his hand to drift along her arm, down her side, and then it slid onto her lower abdomen. It settled down between her thighs and she parted them willingly for him, settling one leg against his hip. His fingers began a slow, maddening caress. She opened her mouth to cry out, but he stifled it with a kiss. Going by mad instinct now, she moved against his hand, but he never sped up the tempo. She could feel something happening inside her, building and building, threatening to boil over. When it burst through her, causing her to spasm and shake, she did cry out then. She couldn't help it. Her insides felt weak and rubbery, her heart pounded furiously in her chest. His mouth covered hers again. She accepted his kiss greedily, desperately wanting him now.

The kiss broke when her back hit the pallet. He leaned up and gazed down at her lovingly. "_Yâ gôza, ana maHabbi inti_."

She brought her legs up against his hips, anticipating his entrance, _wanting_ it. His flesh didn't feel like normal flesh at all. "I love you, too."

Although his own desire pushed him to move quickly, he didn't. He wanted to keep his promise to her. He eased into her very slowly, listening to her take little gasps of air. The deeper he sank into her, the shriller her gasps became. The moment he pushed through her maidenhead, she took in a deep breath and held it. Fully inside her, she let out her breath of air with a slight cry of pain. Oh, how he hated hurting her. He looked down at her and there were tears in her eyes. He wanted to withdraw, to leave her be for the night, but she dug her nails into his back, urging him on with a whispered affirmative. 'Yes,' she had cried to him, and he knew from that moment on, he would never deny her anything.

Later, Faras stirred and found Ash snuggled against him, hardly an inch of space between them. She stirred as well and placed a gentle kiss on his throat.

"I never knew it could be like this," she said against his skin. "I never knew it could feel like this."

"I was so afraid I would hurt you," he told her. "I know it can be unpleasant."

"No," she whispered. "You made it beautiful."

"I never want to hurt you, Ash," he said, his lips within a breath of hers. "I had rather die than hurt you."

"I know, my love. You never would."

* * *

With Faras off duty for his wedding, Ardeth chose to fill in for him on his watch. As Chieftain, it wasn't necessary for him to perform this particular duty, but it served as a good distraction. He relieved the other warrior terribly early, insisting that he go on to be with his wife and children. Ardeth no longer had those obligations. He had more time now to devote to his people. If he had another choice, he would have taken it. Ardeth hadn't told anyone, but the elders had approached him almost two weeks ago. They wanted him to take another wife. The prospect didn't bother him, but he balked at the same time. Perhaps it was best for him to remain single. _Aiwa_. He would take another wife if she could… _Lâ_. 

"_Ra'îs_," a voice said, surprised.

Ardeth turned to focus his eyes on Faras, who was in full gear. "What are you doing here? You should be with your new wife. I relieved you for tonight."

Faras nodded respectfully. "_Aiwa_. You did, but I am to leave on patrol soon. Ash understands service and duty."

"_Aiwa_. I am sure she does, which is what led me to ask. If you are to leave, you should spend as much time with her as you can."

Faras understood, but didn't at the same time. Oddly, Ardeth seemed uncomfortable in his presence. He couldn't explain it. "Ardeth, as your _sâHib_, your _akh_, I must ask. Have I done something to anger you? I know you are unhappy with my decision to patrol, but I sense something else. Something different."

He had no idea. No true idea at all. Yet, he couldn't say that. "I am not angry with you," he said. Was that true? "I am simply ready to hunt down Erroll Auberjonus and rob his beating heart of every ounce of life left in it. I am ready to gain control of my life again, to awaken in the morning and feel _normal_ for a change. I am ready for hate to leave me. I do not have the capacity right now to be angry with one of my men. I need all that energy focused to carry out the proper justice due my wife and unborn child."

Once again, Faras nodded respectfully. "_Aiwa_. Go on back to your tent, _ra'îs_. I can stand watch."

Ardeth shook his head. "_Lâ_," he insisted. "Go to your wife. Spend as much time with her as you can, and praise _Allâh_ that you have her."

"_Aiwa, yâ ra'îs. Shukran_."

Ardeth waited until Faras was out of sight before he buried his face into his hands for a brief moment. He absolutely had to be losing his mind to feel as he did. What on earth was he thinking? For the first time in his life, he envied what another man had. Before this tragedy, he had only been aware of his immediate surroundings, his loving wife, and their unborn child. He held no envy, not one ounce. Tonight, he hated Faras, hated him for nothing, for everything. He did not know it would get worse as the days passed. Peace wouldn't come for Ardeth Bay any time soon.

* * *

Ash awoke as she felt a body sliding in next to hers. "Faras?" 

He kissed her forehead. "Ardeth sent me back to you."

She smiled lazily and pressed her lower body into his, creating delicious friction. "I'm glad he did. I missed you."

He stirred against her. He groaned inaudibly. _Allâh _help him, but he would want her again before daylight. How could one so innocent be so seductive? "As did I, _yâ maHabbi_."

She kissed him deeply and he found himself responding to every touch, every movement. Before long, he made love to her again, their bodies collapsing from exhaustion when they were completely spent. At the end of it, for no reason at all, Faras looked over his shoulder. Who had he expected to see standing there?

As the hours ticked away, Faras couldn't sleep. Beside him, her legs tangled with his, Ash slept deeply. Since falling in love with her, he often wondered what she looked like while asleep. Now he knew and it was exactly as he imagined. She looked like a sweet _malak_, her skin soft, still flushed from their passion. It amazed him to no end to realize this exquisite creature was his wife.

He reached out to gently stroke her hair. She made a small noise in her throat and shifted her position closer to him. On a night when all his attention and thoughts should have been focused on his wife, he could only think of Ardeth. Tonight, he saw something in his Chieftain's eyes and demeanor. What he saw definitely didn't belong there. He wondered if Ash had picked up on it. It was very subtle; it had to be uncovered by one who understood it before it could be seen. Until Ash, Faras _had _been quite green when it came to matters of the heart. But now, he knew. Now, he could see. What he saw, he didn't like. He thought he understood Ardeth's behavior now more than ever before. He was more than certain that he would rather not know at all.

_**Translations:**_

_**MaHall Min Gama—Place of unity**_

_**Rimâd—Ash**_

_**Yâ maHabbi—My love**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

_**Yâ gôza, ana maHabbi inti—My wife, I love you**_

_**Lâ—No**_

_**Ra'îs—Chief(tain)**_

_**SâHib—Friend**_

_**Akh—Brother**_

_**Shukran—Thank you**_

_**Malak—Angel**_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	11. Retribution

**RETRIBUTION**

The moment Sahar heard she had a visitor, her body quaked in anticipation. Her dark one had returned. It had been way too long since she last felt his hands on her body, since she had seen his lips, his hair, his _everything_. When her caller finally appeared, her heart sank. It wasn't _him_. It was another. He was tall, thin, and sandy haired. His eyes were dark and cruel. She didn't want to be with this man, but she couldn't deny him. He had already paid the fee. Sahar went to him and began her game. The sooner she did, the sooner he would leave.

It wasn't Sahar who played. It was Erroll Auberjonus. He had ridden the girl until she bled, until she begged him to stop. Once he climbed off her, she cringed in the corner of the pallet, covering her body protectively with the sheet. He continued to leer at her, but he made no moves to dress. After she told him what he needed to know, he would have her again. He had paid for an entire night. She had no visible means of escape, unless she screamed. He would ensure she would be too afraid to cry out.

"I told your house mum that I was a friend of your special man, so I'll be here all night with you," he said with a grin.

She heard nothing beyond the words 'all night.' She couldn't take it. He had scratched her, bitten her on more than one place. Her insides were raw from where he had literally reamed her. Who was this man? She was certain her dark one hadn't sent him. He was never abusive. He would never associate with one so brutal.

The look on her face made his leer grow even wider. "I know whose regular whore you are," he said. "I'm sure he never uses his real name with you." He crawled toward her. She tried to shrink away, but it was no use. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling it hard. He smiled when she whimpered. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night if you'll tell me how often he samples your goods."

His face was twisted and ugly, his breath foul. "Yes," she cried. "I'll tell you. He comes every two weeks, very regularly, on the same day. He stays a few hours at a time, but never all night."

The desperation in her voice made him feel quite satisfied with himself. She was terrified of him. Good. That's what he wanted. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No. Never."

Erroll nodded nonchalantly before ripping the sheet away from her body. "On your knees," he demanded.

"I thought…I thought…"

He tangled his hand into the hair on the back of her head. "You might not lie, but I tend to quite often."

* * *

Half a dozen Medjai warriors left the Fifth to make their way toward the areas to be patrolled. The group was led by Ardeth and Faras. For Faras, the two week span allowed him with Ash was simply not enough time. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but he knew this was where he was supposed to be. It was where he belonged. They were getting close to Kashfi. For the first time in months, it was more than obvious the Narrows wasn't deserted. The warriors saw a telltale plume of smoke wafting up from a campfire. Ardeth's body stiffened and his hand sought the comforting heft of his scimitar. The Chieftain and his Second exchanged a look. They were prepared. 

As much as they had done to O'Connell's group a few years previously, the warriors blew through the Narrows, effectively startling their quarry, catching them more than off guard. There were five men in the small, concentrated group. Ardeth recognized them immediately. They were the lesser regarded members of the Auberjonus gang. His vision blurred. He saw no one. He knew no one. He felt the burning hatred building inside his heart as if it were an out of control fire. It was death he felt, death, retribution, and most of all, revenge. Before his horse came to a full halt, he was upon the sand, swinging violently outward with his scimitar. The razor sharp blade bit into the neck of a petty thief known only as Pendi. He fell to the ground, watching his blood pour out of his neck. It thoroughly amazed him. Pendi died soon after his body collapsed to the sand. As his life ebbed away, the young thief was still quite amazed at the maroon pool flooding out of him.

Ardeth felt the stinking heat of another body behind him. He ducked precisely, as if warned by precognition, seconds before a blade swooped over his head. It missed by mere centimeters. The Chieftain rebounded swiftly, this time swinging his scimitar up, across, and out, its blade slicing into the man's chest in three places. This hapless fellow was known in the gang as Dulum. He had a penchant for deflowering young maidens before killing them just to watch them die. Dulum clutched at his chest, startled that he had been cut three times before he had the chance to do any damage.

The great Chieftain was not finished. Possessed by his blood lust, he turned to fight the others. Snarling now, he was ready for more, but there was no one to battle. Faras stood over two men he killed and one of the other warriors had finished the last. None of his brothers appeared to be hurt. The Chieftain looked to his Second. Both men nodded almost imperceptibly. They would bury the dead and carry on.

* * *

As Ardeth had suspected, Auberjonus _was _up to something. The men at Kashfi Narrows were planted there by Erroll. He wantedto distract the Chieftain and his men while he carried out his plan at the Ninth. He sent Eve on as he and the others waited.

* * *

Rihana was in the healer's tent when the young woman was brought in from the desert. She was raving and delirious, obviously dehydrated. Oddly, she had a patch over one eye. Rihana worked quickly with the healer to start the body cooling process. If they didn't hurry, she would burn out and die. If they had known who she was and the damage she would soon cause, they would have simply let her die. 

Eve lay prone on the cot, her good eye following every move made by Rihana Bay. Eve literally loathed her. She knew what Erroll wanted her for, and she hated her more for that. Although Erroll would never credit her for it, Eve was far from stupid. She knew what would happen to her once he had Rihana. Eve had plans of her own. It would take a massive amount of creativity to carry them through, but she had it. She had more going for her than Erroll would ever know or understand. He would learn, even if it was a hard lesson.

As the healer's tent grew quiet around them, Eve's time had come. The healer and Rihana looked up, surprised, as their patient sat straight up and began to scream. Without a word, she ran out into the desert night.

"I will get her," Rihana said.

Eve's screams offered enough of a distraction where the guards did not notice Rihana scurrying after her. They spoke amongst themselves as the two women disappeared in the night. There would be hell to pay with their Chieftain in the very near future.

Rihana almost had her hand on the back of Eve's tunic when something hard and unyielding hit her from the side. Confused, she at first thought the screaming woman had thrown a rock at her. However, the object struck her temple, not her forehead. The woman was directly in front of her, only inches of space between them. Dazedly, she stopped chasing Eve and blinked owlishly in the darkness. She saw that the other woman had stopped running as well. She stood staring at Rihana with a vacant look in her eye. A slow trickle of warm blood oozed from Rihana's injured left temple. In that moment, she realized that it had all been a ruse. The woman wasn't sick or injured, at least not in the conventional way. Suddenly, she knew she was about to become another of Erroll Auberjonus' many victims. With that in her mind, Rihana collapsed to the sand.

* * *

The battle weary Medjai warriors made camp for the night. After all was set up, Ardeth chose the first watch. As the men slept around him, his eyes scanned the terrain. For months, he had searched for the Auberjonus gang without finding one member. Earlier, they had run into several sparse groups between the village and Hamunaptra. They had successfully dealt with them all. It made Ardeth uncomfortable. He was certain that these men were sent out to distract them from some errant misdeed. What else could Auberjonus take? Of course, that didn't matter. There didn't need to be _anything_ to take. Auberjonus did what he wanted any time he pleased whether there was a prize to be had or not.

* * *

Erroll and two of his most blood thirsty men waited on the fringes of Tokan. Ardeth's whore told him the Medjai Chieftain should show his face any time now. They had made camp two days ago, anticipating his visit. The whore said he always came alone and left in much the same fashion. He wanted to ambush the Chieftain and put that particular fear to rest forever. Once Ardeth Bay was gone, he would be able to breathe freely. He knew that Rihana Bay had been captured by now. He gave strict orders for her to remain untouched. He wanted to be the first to get to her, break her down, and make her do what he wanted. 

After their second day at camp passed with no sign of the Chieftain, Erroll realized that Ardeth was going to bypass Tokan. Oh he was enraged. If he ever saw that whore again, he was going to kill her. He wanted to do it today, but he had no time to muck about with a lying whore. Rihana Bay awaited him inside the murky depths of one of the Kashfi pyramids where no one could find her. At the thought of her, his groin began to ache. He called out to his men. It was time to go home.

* * *

Rihana regained consciousness slowly, taking in her environment an inch at a time. From the looks of it, she was inside a small room lit only by half a dozen torches. She had been inside more than one pyramid in her life, so it didn't take her long to realize where she was. Someone had placed her onto a hard backed chair and tied her to it. She could no longer feel any blood oozing from her head, so someone must have treated her injury. She couldn't see anyone near her, but if she had, she wouldn't have been able to cry out. Her throat was dry and swelled from dehydration. She hadn't been killed, but she had been spared for some other purpose that absolutely terrified her. She knew what men like Erroll Auberjonus wanted. Although Rihana wasn't aware of it, she was being watched. 

Eve stood in the shadows and eyed Rihana jealously. She was a young Medjai beauty like Liliana Bay had been. Eve hated her. She was very tempted to approach the girl and slap her senseless before slicing her throat. If Erroll did intend to do what Eve thought, she would carry out her plan. Erroll had wanted to replace her before with the Bay woman. He wouldn't come that close again. She would ensure it.

Rihana looked up as a figure of a woman appeared before her. It was the dark haired 'patient' with the eye patch. Unlike most women she knew, this one was dressed like a man in heavy clothed britches and a button down cotton shirt. Her hair was pulled back and braided in a thick cord that rested over one shoulder. She wasn't unattractive, even wearing the eye patch, but there was an evil light in her good eye. She wasn't kind or nice or trustworthy. Rihana wouldn't doubt that she would just as soon kill her as look at her. Perhaps she should beg for death, considering what Erroll wanted to do. No one, even Ardeth, once considered that a woman was riding with Auberjonus. There was no way to warn them unless she escaped. There was little chance of that.

"Are you ready to be a whore," Eve asked. "I was his whore for many years. I helped him capture tons of loot. I also helped him kill your sister in-law. None of his plans would have worked without me. Do you think _you _can do that for him?"

She sounded like a jealous lover speaking to her man's new girlfriend. It was insane. "I want nothing from you or him. As for my _silfa_, I am sure my _akh_ will be more than capable of avenging her death."

Eve laughed. It sounded dark and hollow. "Erroll is much too smart to be caught by your brother, just not smart enough to fool me. I should kill you now."

"If your lover intends to touch me, perhaps you should. I had rather die than let that happen," Rihana said. "None of you should underestimate my _akh_. You are very foolhardy to do so."

"Your _akh_ is too busy sinking it into strange flesh than to pay attention to the world around him," Eve sneered. "You speak upon deaf ears. I have no pity for you. I can't be reasoned with. When Erroll gets bored with you…and he will…I will highly enjoy ending your life, Rihana Bay. Mark my words."

* * *

Ash had never seen activity such as this. In the last few days, the village had been alive with riders coming and going. Word had swept like wildfire about Rihana's abduction. Three warriors from here had ridden out immediately to find Ardeth. They hadn't wanted to pass along such news by falcon. Ash was beside herself with worry. If anything had the potential to send Ardeth over the edge, this was it. And it was no surprise as to who the abductor was. The trick would be finding Rihana. It was overwhelming. What would happen now? 

At midnight, Ash was wide-awake when Ardeth and his men thundered into the village. She heard their arrival before she saw anyone. Ardeth barked harsh orders in Arabic, nearly shouting. She came up off the pallet and grabbed her robe. When she stepped outside the tent, the warriors were gathered only feet away. With one last command, Ardeth and Shaji rode away. Ash wasted no time approaching Faras. He had just dismounted.

"What's happening," Ash asked.

Faras turned, startled. He hadn't expected to see her out here. Without thinking, he took her into his arms and held her against him before kissing her deeply. "They are riding out to the Ninth to interrogate the warriors who were on guard when Rihana disappeared. _Allâh _be with them."

"And then?"

He sighed heavily. "We go on the hunt. We go to Kashfi. Ardeth is certain they took her there."

It wasn't what Ash wanted to hear. "If you go to Kashfi, I'll never see you again."

He cupped her face in his large hands. "He did not choose me for this, but I asked to go. I have lived and fought for many years, _yâ maHabbi_," he said. "I will return to you."

"You have time before you leave, Faras. While you're here, you're mine. Do you understand? You're mine."

"_Aiwa_, I do."

* * *

Ardeth would have the Commander, the sub Commander, and the guards before the Council. There was absolutely no excuse for their slack behavior. To allow a woman to distract them was inexcusable. This woman was evidentially part of the Auberjonus gang. If that was the case, she would be dealt with as well. There was no preferential treatment shown with regard to gender when it came to evil. Evil had no bounds. Once they returned to the village, they would regroup and attack Kashfi.

* * *

Rihana awoke from an uncomfortable doze when she heard the yelping of men. It was a sound that sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't prepared to face them, but she had no choice. As she watched the men file into the room, her body stiffened and her dry throat grew drier. They were led by a thin man with sandy hair. She didn't have to be told who he was. The cruel lines on his face and leering smile gave away his identity. This was Erroll Auberjonus. 

Erroll nodded toward the men. "Keep Eve away," he barked. "Leave us."

As the men filed out of the room, Erroll eyed the morsel before him. She was dark and beautiful, without a flaw. The oversized tunic hid her body, but he would take care of that soon enough. She stared up at him defiantly, without a shred of fear. He would fix that as well. He thought he could wait to have her, but he didn't think he would be able to. He slowly approached her and went down on one knee before her. He took a sharp knife and released the bonds from her legs. When he grabbed her wrists and began lifting her out of the chair, she knew what he had in mind. Her paralysis broke and she began to scream out for help. It did no good. No one could hear her but Erroll and the creatures inhabiting the pyramid.

* * *

Faras sat up on the side of the pallet and ran his hands over his face. Ardeth would return soon. He only had a few precious hours left. Behind him, Ash turned to face his back. She ran her hand along his flesh lightly, her fingers no heavier than butterfly wings. He realized they had chosen a bad time to marry. They should have waited a few months. He couldn't be here for her now and he hated that. No one could have predicted Auberjonus would kidnap Rihana, but it didn't alter the fact that their marriage happened at a bad time. He hadn't considered it. He had been selfish. 

"Faras, what is it?"

"Nothing. Everything," he said. "I wish we had waited to marry. I cannot be here for you like you need me to be."

"I'm glad we didn't wait," she said as she kissed his back. "This will end. You will bring Rihana back and you will be here with me."

He shifted his position so he could gaze into her eyes. "When this is over, when Auberjonus is dead, I want us to start our family. I will wait only if you wish to do so."

She shook her head. "No, Faras. I don't want to wait. I want your child inside me. I want many daughters and sons."

He kissed her lips gently. "As do I." He then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep. We will leave when Ardeth returns."

"No," she said stubbornly. "I want to see you off."

He chuckled. "I thought you would."

It was almost daybreak before Ardeth and Shaji returned to the village. As Faras predicted, he was set to leave immediately. There was only enough time to gather the bare necessities and supplies they could carry in their knapsacks. Ash noticed that other wives had come out to see their husbands off. One of them, married to Sahli, was hugely pregnant with twins. Those men with wives were encouraged to stay home. The Kashfi Narrows was often not kind. It ate up good men like an overindulgent child given too much candy. But no one agreed to stay. One of their own was in danger. Staying behind would only show disrespect to the tribe. Faras made eye contact with Ash and blew her a discreet kiss. She smiled his way and prayed he would come home to her safe, sound, and ready to live out his life with her.

_**

* * *

**__**Translations:**_

_**Silfa—Sister in-law**_

_**Akh—Brother**_

_**Yâ maHabbi—My love**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	12. The Rescue

**THE RESCUE**

For one Rihana Bay, it was either fight or become another notch on Erroll Auberjonus' belt. Her decision was made the instant he threw her body down onto a dirty makeshift pallet. Almost blindly, without thinking, Rihana brought her knees up the moment Erroll tried to pin her down. He was smart and saw it coming, but Rihana held her legs in place. He didn't make a sound. That alone unnerved her. Yet, she couldn't allow it to break her concentration. She saw his eyes and that was enough. He would hurt her. He would hurt her badly, especially since she decided to fight.

Rihana's legs were very strong from years of rough play as a girl. Any little sister of a future Medjai Chieftain was taught early on how to fight. There was little pity shown for Bay girls who failed to defend themselves within the family. Rihana took it to heart tonight. She used every bit of muscle she had and pushed with all her might. She felt Erroll's body catapulting backward, giving her precious inches of room to escape. She didn't waste any of it. Although her bound hands made running difficult, she did the best she could. Now, Erroll made noise. He roared angrily as he pursued her. The curses he threw her way were vicious and cruel. She ignored him and ran.

* * *

At any other time, the warriors would have raided Kashfi, but not today. Their attack would not be unnoticed as light quickly filled the sky. None of them cared. They knew most of the action would take place somewhere inside the pyramids. Which one? None of them knew. Yet, Ardeth rode swiftly toward the one which flew evil's flag. It was the most obvious, but also the most apt. It seemed that when the Chieftain made his choice, the events unfolding sped up at a tremendous rate. 

As they expected, there were guards awaiting them. The warriors, scimitars in hand, flew at the men. If any onlooker happened to make witness of these events, no one would have been able to discern one man from another. The Medjai fought savagely to gain entrance to the pyramid. One man stood in Ardeth's way. On automatic, he slashed under and upward. He heard a thick, sickening _thump_. It sounded like a knife slicing into a ripe melon. Ardeth recognized it. His scimitar had chopped neatly through the man's head, cutting a gruesome line in his face. He called to his _ikhwe_ who were finishing the last of the guards. They were inside now and nothing would stop them.

* * *

Rihana had found a hiding place. She had crouched down and had been in that position for what seemed like hours. Outside, she heard many voices, among them Auberjonus. He was barking at his men to help find her. She had no idea why they hadn't looked here, but she praised _Allâh_ that they hadn't. Suddenly, she heard a great disturbance. Her _akh_? Could it be? She was tempted to call out, give away her hiding place. She didn't. It could have easily been some of the Auberjonus gang fighting amongst themselves. She wanted to look, to call for help if it was her _akh_. She was ready to leave this place. 

When the commotion began, the men keeping Eve occupied flooded out toward the noise. It gave her an opportunity to find Erroll with his new whore in the making. Before she left to go on her hunt, she eyed a dagger one of the men left behind. She couldn't believe her good fortune. She picked up the dagger, still secure in its protective sheath, and fixed it to her belt. Erroll would rue the day he decided to double cross her.

While Eve made plans to seek and destroy one Erroll Auberjonus, Faras flanked Ardeth to his right. As they made their way through the dimly lit tunnels, they fought sparse groups of men along the paths. All of them were on edge. This was especially true for Faras. He promised Ash he would return and he intended to keep his promise. He was not afraid to die. He never had been. What he didn't want to do was break his word to his wife.

For ten minutes or more, they saw no one, but something was in the air. It was a weird kind of electricity. The fingers of Ardeth's left hand began to twitch. Faras had served under him long enough to know that when Ardeth's fingers moved in such a way, something would happen. Faras tightened his grip on the handle of his scimitar. The warriors rounded a corner in twos. Up ahead, they saw another group of men. Within this group were the elite of the Auberjonus gang. They moved forward silently, a lethal group set for vengeance.

The instant Rihana heard the battle cry, she knew her _akh_ was near. Relieved tears poured down her cheeks. The Medjai would come out victorious. They were not outnumbered this day. Although tempted to flee her hiding place again, she stayed put. If she ran, she would only serve as a distraction. If anyone were to die as a result of her actions, she would never forgive herself. After a very long time, it grew quiet enough for Rihana to hear her own breathing.

"Rihana?"

The moment she heard Ardeth's voice, she cried, "I am here!"

She stumbled out of her hiding place and into the strong arms of Shaji Amin. She smiled before losing consciousness.

Erroll and his two remaining right hand men scurried like mice out of the back exit. They heard and saw what the Medjai did to their gang. Erroll wanted to take no chance in getting caught in that bloody battle. He would leave Rihana Bay behind. He would leave _Eve_ behind. He didn't care. He could find a woman wherever he went. Tokan called to him. He would escape and go to Tokan. To hell with everyone else.

He stepped out into the blinding morning sunlight and felt something dull and unyielding poke into his gut. Eve! The bitch had tried to ambush him. "You fucking whore," he roared at her. She stood before him, trying her best to slice him into tiny bits. She would have succeeded if she had remembered to unsheathe her weapon. "You _Rashîm_ fucking whore," he roared.

Eve, completely flabbergasted, stepped back with her mouth wide open, her facial expression horrified. She watched as Erroll advanced on her, his weapon withdrawn from its sheath and glittering in the sun. She didn't think to attempt fighting back at him. Her only action was to escape, to run. Within moments of fleeing, Eve felt a massive pain erupting between her shoulders followed by a gush of blood. She collapsed to her knees, and then fell face first onto the sand. Erroll came upon her. Without much pity in his eyes, he spat on the back of her head. He then planted his foot on her back as if she were an animal he had hunted. He yanked the blade loose. It gave way with a satisfying sound, ripe and primal. He actually managed to smile for the first time since Rihana ran away.

"Enjoy hell, Eve," Erroll whispered sweetly as he left her behind.

The warriors followed the same path Erroll took to escape. Unfortunately, Auberjonus was just ahead of them enough to have had a good head start. They would not catch up with him on this day. They came out into the sunlight, but saw no one, only the crumpled body of a woman. Ardeth growled out his frustration. Erroll Auberjonus had gotten away again, but not before slaughtering his _mar'a_.

Ardeth looked to Shaji, who still held onto Rihana. "Take her back to the village. We will take care of the Narrows."

Shaji nodded. "_Aiwa, ra'îs_."

Once Shaji and Rihana were on their way back home, the others moved forward. Both Ardeth and Faras approached the prone body of the woman. She had been stabbed in the lower part of her neck, almost between her shoulder blades. She lay with her face in the sand. Faras couldn't allow her to stay like that. It wasn't right. Ardeth nodded as if reading his mind. He bent to turn her, but Faras shook his head. He would do it. Ardeth stood back as Faras crouched down and turned the woman to her back. With sudden animated ferocity, she lunged forward.

"I remembered to unsheathe it this time, you bastard," she cried nonsensically, her mouth filled with blood.

Before Faras could react, she buried the dagger to the hilt just under his ribs. The shock and pain were so sudden and immense that he didn't know what was happening to him. It took a moment for him to realize that the woman had wounded him, probably mortally. He couldn't think past the pain, even though his scimitar was within inches of his hand. Ardeth had no problem, however. With swift precision, precision he had practiced all day, he swung his blade in a wide arc, slitting her throat, finishing her in mere seconds.

Faras held onto the handle of the dagger, his hand shaking incredibly. He was on his knees, almost too immobilized by pain to move. He tried pulling at the dagger, but Ardeth was there, stopping him.

"_Lâ_," Ardeth said harshly. "You will die."

Faras stared into Ardeth's face, trying to make sense of what had happened to him. He wanted to speak, but couldn't. Horrified, he realized that it didn't matter if he removed the blade or not, he was thoroughly certain he would not live to see another day. He had effectively broken his promise to Ash. That knowledge hurt worse than pain from a thousand daggers.

He opened and closed his mouth feebly. "Ah," he groaned. Blood trickled lazily down his chest, wetting his fingers. "Ashlyn…I…my…" He couldn't finish the thought.

Ardeth stood and yelled out to the remaining warriors. It would take them a few hours to return to the Fifth. He didn't think Faras would have the strength to make it, but they simply couldn't sit here, allowing him to die. "We must get him back. Now! _Yalla_!"

* * *

Ash was in the healer's tent when Shaji brought Rihana in. She hugged her friend fiercely. "Did he hurt you," Ash asked as Rihana reclined on a cot. 

"_Lâ_," she said with a tired sigh. "Thank _Allâh_. I am thirsty and exhausted. Nothing more."

"The men," she asked anxiously.

"They have all fought, but are not injured."

Ash sighed. "Good."

Not long after Rihana made her declaration, her eyes closed. Ash sat with her and watched her sleep as she awaited the return of her husband. Tired as well, Ash nodded off, sleeping uneasily, dreaming that someone was yelling for help. One of the warriors had been hurt. She realized it wasn't a dream when she heard Rihana trying to rouse her, telling her that she must leave the tent.

At that, Ash came wide-awake. The man upon the cot reserved for the most ill was Faras. Rihana was there, desperately trying to steer her away, but Ash shrugged away from her friend. Her feet felt mired in quicksand as she approached her husband. A dagger protruded from his chest, crazily out of place on his person. She hoped it was a trick of the light. As she drew closer, she realized this was no trick. An amazing amount of blood stained his robe and hands. She didn't understand how he managed to still be alive.

"Ashlyn, let the healer see to him," Rihana insisted from far, far away.

Unaware for a moment that he was back at the Fifth, Faras thought he was dreaming when he heard Rihana speaking his wife's name. After a moment, his nostrils detected the sweet, subtle hint of her body's natural perfume. He wasn't dreaming after all. He had made it home.

"_Lâ_," he managed to croak. "Ash? Where are you?"

She went to his side and took his hand. His other held onto the dagger. "I'm here. I'm with you," she whispered.

Too weak to move his head, he fixed his eyes on her face. His vision had begun to blur. He could barely make out her face. "I told you I would return," he said with a weak smile.

Ash brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "You did, my love." His breath came out heavy and shallow. His skin was a terrifying ashen color. "Try not to speak, Faras. Save your strength."

"_Lâ_," he protested. "I am leaving this life, my Ash. I must say this now before it is too late. I failed you as a _gôz_…as an _abu_ to our _walad_." He closed his eyes tightly against the pain attacking him. He felt lightheaded, detached from his body. When he opened his eyes, his vision was clear, her face in sharp focus. He was once told that when close to dying, a man's clarity and sense of the unknown sharpened. He knew it was true. He watched as she cried in that silent way of hers. It had always managed to break his heart. "Let Ardeth care for you. I will see you again, my _gôza_. Until then, love our little one for us both."

For a brief moment, his grasp tightened on Ash's hand. His grip swelled with his last desperate gasp for air. He let out his last breath slowly, his grip loosening every few seconds until his chest stilled. His head fell back and slid to the side. His eyes remained half lidded as if he were asleep. The hand which held the dagger so very tightly slackened and fell away to his side. There was no noise or movement. For Faras bin Saiyid, there was only peace.

Ash couldn't release his hand. "Faras," she whispered. "I love you. You will always be in my heart."

Although she was not aware of his presence, Ardeth stood next to Ash. He wasn't a man who cried easily, but this was another exception to the rule. Faras was a brave young man, an honorable warrior. He had saved his life today. The young warrior had taken a dagger clearly meant for him. He looked to _Rimâd_. She still had Faras' hand in hers. She stroked it gently, bringing it up to her lips, kissing it, and rubbing it against her cheek lovingly. Tears she shed, but she held the pain inside. As he watched _Rimâd_ suffer in silence, Faras' dying words haunted him. _Let Ardeth care for you_.

Hundreds of people were crammed into the healer's tent, but Ash wasn't aware of any one of them. She held onto Faras' hand until the healer pried her away, ushering her into Rihana's care. They would have to begin preparing his body for interment. Faras' people were not interred here, but Ardeth insisted he have a place within the Bay family crypt. The healer explained it was a great honor. Ash neither heard nor processed one word of it. She had only heard Faras' last words about their 'little one.' There would be no little ones for them. He had been taken from her before it could happen. She was shuttled about until she was in a tent she didn't recognize. Of course she didn't recognize it. It was Rihana's.

"Ashlyn, none of us knew you were with child," Rihana said as she set about pouring out a pot of tea she had brought from the dining hall.

Ash's eyes stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. Numbly, she shook her head. "I'm not," she said. "We were going to start before this…" She buried her face into her hands and sobbed. "Too late," she cried. "He was my husband only for a few weeks. _Weeks_! Now he's gone. Taken by the same bastards who took my sister. He's gone. _Gone_!"

Rihana abandoned the teapot and went to her friend. She took her unyielding body into her embrace. She didn't try to speak any words of comfort, because none would touch her grief.

Some time later, Ardeth came by Rihana's tent. He saw that his sister had put _Rimâd _down on her pallet to rest. She slept fitfully, her face flushed as if she had fever. "Is she all right?"

Rihana looked at her brother. "_Lâ_. She is not. I nearly had to force her to lie down."

Ardeth nodded. "If she is with child…"

Rihana shook her head, interrupting him. "She said she is not, that she and Faras spoke about it before he died."

"All right," he said. "Keep her here with you. Do not let her venture out alone, even to her tent. As soon as Faras is interred, I am finishing Erroll Auberjonus." He approached the pallet where _Rimâd _slept. He ran his hand gently over her forehead. "Rest _Rimâd_. I will not give up until this man is in his grave."

Ash awoke feeling logy and disoriented. It took her a moment to realize she was still inside Rihana's tent. Her friend had chosen to sleep in a chair pulled up next to the pallet. It was almost easy to believe that nothing had changed. But all she had to do to realize _everything _had changed was to look at her tunic. It was slightly stained with her husband's blood. She had feared she would lose him if he went to Kashfi. And she had. Quickly, she stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle her cries. She then felt hot bile rising into her throat. Moving as fast as she could, she took the chamber pot from under the pallet's frame just in time.

Rihana awoke at the sound of Ash's sickness. She went to her friend with a damp cloth in hand. "Ashlyn, take this."

Ash took the cool cloth gratefully and placed it against her fevered face. "I want to see Ardeth. Please ask him to come."

Rihana nodded. "_Aiwa_. I will get him for you now."

Moments later, Rihana returned with Ardeth. He had donned a dark blue tunic very similar to one Faras had worn. It was enough to make Ash's stomach queasy again. She couldn't lose her mind yet. She had questions that needed answers.

"You wished to see me," Ardeth said. He did not approach her where she sat on the pallet. She didn't look well. Her face was drained of its color.

"Yes, I do," she said. "Who killed him, Ardeth?"

He swallowed hard. Was this something she needed to hear? "I do not think this will be good for you to hear. I do not believe it will offer any comfort to you."

Ash shook her head in disbelief. On shaky legs, she stood and approached him. "I don't want to know so it will make me feel better, Ardeth. Nothing could do that unless this is all a horrible dream. Who killed him?"

Her eyes were wild, lit with a fire he had just recently seen in his own. "Ashlyn, you do not need to hear this now."

She rushed toward him, pounding her small fists into his chest. "_Tell me_," she cried. "_Who killed him_? I am his widow and I damned well deserve to know!"

Ardeth took hold of her arms as gently as he could. He pushed her back a few inches so that he could look into her eyes. Her body had coiled up tightly, like an asp set to strike. "He and I went to the aid of Auberjonus' _mar'a_. We thought she was dead. I was to tend to her, but Faras took the initiative. She was not dead. She stabbed him with her dagger. In her condition, she thought Faras was her _muHibb_. I finished her."

"How could this happen, Ardeth," Ash asked, her voice begging him to make her understand. "_How_?"

It was one question he was not prepared to answer. It was one question he had asked many times after Liliana's death. There was no answer. He was convinced of that now. "I do not know, Ashlyn. I wish I could tell you. I wish I could take it back, but I cannot. The woman who took your husband's life paid for her misdeeds."

It should have made a difference. It should have made her feel something. It didn't. She felt nothing. She honestly couldn't feel her heart beating. Perhaps it had stopped when Faras' did. Revenge wasn't as sweet as she thought. Then again, it might have been Auberjonus' lover who had killed Faras, but all this started at the hands of the madman Ash hated more than any one person on the face of the earth. Maybe when he was gone, maybe when he had suffered as much as Faras had, as much as her sister had, she could feel something again.

"And you are going to kill Erroll Auberjonus," Ash asked steadily.

"_Aiwa_. I will kill him. I will take his life for all that he has stolen. He will pay in our way."

A look passed between them, a look that had passed before. This one fused them together in a common goal, one so dark and black, that Ash would never understand it, even when she grew to be an old, old woman. She had begun to like this Medjai justice. She had begun to think in that vein.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

Her statement threw him for a loop. Her request was so unexpected, that he released his grip on her arms. "What are you asking of me?"

"You heard me," she said coldly. "I want you to teach me how to fight. When you go on the hunt, I'm coming along. After I see my husband properly laid to rest, you will teach me. No matter how long it takes. You will."

He didn't like this idea. It wasn't right. She was needed here in the healer's tent. If anything happened to her, Faras would haunt him. Yet, he couldn't argue with her. She wouldn't accept it. Not many women ever asked to join the ranks of the fighters. Then again, not many women were widowed after a few weeks.

"_Aiwa. 'Âyiz_."

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Ikhwe—Brothers**_

_**Akh—Brother**_

_**Rashîm—Stupid**_

_**Mar'a—Woman**_

_**Aiwa, ra'îs—Yes, Chief(tain)**_

_**Lâ—No**_

_**Yalla—Come on**_

_**Gôz—Husband**_

_**Abu—Father**_

_**Walad—Child**_

_**Gôza—Wife**_

_**Rimâd—Ash**_

_**MuHibb—Lover**_

'_**Âyiz—I will**_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	13. Medjai Justice

**MEDJAI JUSTICE**

It had been a long, dark time for all at the Fifth. They had watched a good warrior lose his life and witnessed as he was laid to rest inside the Bay family crypt. They watched as his young wife carried her grief within, internalizing it as much as the Chieftain had done with his. They watched as the devastated widow visited the crypt daily, alternating between her husband and sister. They watched as the Chieftain visited every other day. He also split his time speaking to and praying between his wife and fallen Second. Neither he nor Ash was together during these visits. The residents of the Fifth also watched the Chieftain and his Second's widow. They knew Ash insisted on training to fight. Her time, like that of the Chieftain, was spent thriving on her need for revenge. It was a shared obsession, their common ground bringing them more and more in sync.

On this particular day, Ash awoke early, still tired from the day before. She brought her body up slowly into a sitting position. She noticed with some amusement that her once wiry, thin arms were now showing some tone and muscle. She laughed inwardly when she recalled the first time she picked up a scimitar. Its heaviness was awesome, nearly bringing her to her knees. She couldn't quite wield it like an experienced warrior, but at least she could lift it well enough to do the job. The same could be said about rifles. The kick of one rifle had once knocked her off her feet. After intensive training, she could shoot well.

Working closely with Ardeth had been awkward at first. He was a strict instructor, pushing her until she dropped from exhaustion. She never whined or complained. She was a diligent student, willing to learn whatever she needed to in order to avenge her husband's death. Despite Ash's willing demeanor and improvement, Ardeth continued to act like an unforgiving drill sergeant. The activity exhausted her, but it was a _good _exhaustion. It kept her from crying herself to sleep thinking of Faras. She was too tired to think of anything except the rejuvenation that sleep brought. Of course lately, it wasn't so rejuvenating. She went to bed tired and awakened equally so.

As slowly as she sat up, Ash brought herself to her feet. She would wash up and dress first. She normally met with Ardeth before the morning meal. Afterwards, she would eat a huge breakfast and then go on to fulfill her duties in the healer's tent. She knew her body. She was certain she was ready to go out. It had to be soon. She couldn't wait much longer.

Ash chose men's dungarees and a button-down top as her training attire. The tunics weren't practical. As she stepped into her pants, she groaned. They were getting tighter around her middle and at the hip. They had fit well just three weeks ago, but now the zipper would go up only halfway. She spat out an incoherent curse before impatiently reaching for a pin to at least close the top. This morning, she didn't tuck in her shirt. She left it hanging down past her rapidly swelling abdomen. Every day, she held her breath, waiting to see if Ardeth noticed. So far, he hadn't. If he did, it would be over.

Today marked her fourteenth week. Faras had been correct after all. She had known about the baby for about three weeks. Her monthly cycle was as right as rain, regular to the day. When it didn't come, she thought nothing of it. She had gone through a horrible ordeal. However, she couldn't dismiss the morning sickness that attacked her brutally. She couldn't dismiss the weight gain or the other changes her body had undergone. She was a nurse, her father a doctor. She couldn't deny it as the days grew into weeks and her middle began to expand. They had likely conceived on their wedding night and the realization nearly killed her. The pain was incredibly biting.

No one outside the healer knew of her pregnancy. She wanted to keep it that way. If word happened to get out, it would likely reach Ardeth's ears in record time. If he knew about the baby, he would put an abrupt halt to her intentions of helping him track down and punish Erroll Auberjonus. Ash was determined to go along with Ardeth come hell or high water. Not one thing she did on a daily basis would cause harm to her baby. She knew how far to push herself. If Ardeth knew, he would do everything in his power to stop her. Ash didn't want to fight with Ardeth anymore. She would if he tried to prevent her from exacting revenge. There was no question in her mind about that.

After her hair was tied back and her baby bump well hidden, Ash left her tent to meet Ardeth at the village oasis. It was Ardeth who chose the location for training as it offered a rather large space. They were in no danger of accidentally shooting or stabbing one of the tribe's residents. Of course, the pool was in close proximity if they decided to douse themselves afterward. Despite the temptation, neither had plunged into the cool water unless today turned out to be different.

As Ash approached, she saw that Ardeth came without any tools for their practice. He, in fact, had sat down before the water and was staring out toward it almost blankly. Her heart hammered in her chest. Had he heard of the baby? Had the healer finally spilled his guts?

She sat beside him, noticing his manner of dress was different. The tunic he wore was donned on days of rest. "Ardeth, is something wrong?"

He glanced at her with an almost wistful smile. "On a day such as this, who could have a problem?" He shook his head. "_Lâ_, Ashlyn, there is nothing wrong. I think you are ready. I think we both are. I thought we could skip our sparring for today. You are overworked. I can clearly see how tired you are."

Ash nodded almost vaguely. "I am tired," she agreed. "Ardeth, getting to know you better has been a joy in my life. I only wish I had given you a chance before."

He looked at her for a long time before he spoke. In the months she had lived and worked here, he had gained a new respect for her. He had watched her grow up, blossoming into a very beautiful young woman. When she came back to Egypt, he spent a massive amount of time trying to compare her to her sister, trying to find a reason to love her as family. He had effectively given up. _Rimâd _was _nothing _like Liliana. She was her own person, fiercely independent, but still loving. Although he hadn't expected it to be so, he loved her like she was.

"I could say the same," he said.

She laughed ruefully. "You can say it. I gave you hell. I wasn't a very good or supportive friend. All you said was right, Ardeth. I didn't know enough about life or love to judge your marriage. Faras…Faras showed me and I'm sorry. I've said it before, but I don't think I ever meant it more than right now."

She had begun to cry. Ardeth slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He drew her to him, enveloping her with his warmth. "I know you do, Ashlyn. You were very close to your _ukht_. I understood your anger and hurt when she left America to come halfway around the world to marry me."

Ash sniffed as she scrubbed the tears out of her eyes. "And the other…the woman you went to…I reacted badly not only because of Liliana, but also due to my new respect for you. You need a woman to love you, not just for your…your prowess, but for _you_, for your heart, and your grand capacity to _know_ people. You deserve more, Ardeth, much more than a woman for hire."

In that moment, a thought hit him so suddenly, so viciously, that he nearly reeled from it. He thought of the American girl at Tokan. Her eyes were light, her hair honey blonde. The size and shape of her body had always made him think of someone else. She was radically different than Liliana. She was like…she was… He drove it out of his mind. He couldn't think these thoughts.

He chuckled uneasily. "You make me sound almost sacred. I am only a man, _Rimâd_." He realized his mistake. "Ashlyn."

"I never minded the nickname, Ardeth," she said. "It made me feel special. I was the only kid in grade school with an Arabic name."

"_Rimâd_ is a name for a little girl. You are far from that now."

"Would you like to hear something funny? The first time I saw you, I immediately developed an uncrushable crush. You were on that large horse, all decked out in your combat gear, and I instantly wanted to be your girlfriend. My mind didn't change until I finally understood what was happening with you and Liliana."

Sitting here with her, his arm around her, suddenly felt like a really bad idea. But he couldn't move. They were grieving, tender, and vulnerable. They had had many talks before, mostly speaking of their losses. Nothing said before had approached this level. A thousand things ran through his mind. All of them caused more confusion. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I…I always cared for you a great deal," he said, desperately hoping she hadn't noticed the stammer in his words. "I also care greatly for your entire family. Your father was very good to us. I always wanted the best for you, even when I was most vocal against your romance with Faras. You will always own a piece of my heart."

Ash suddenly felt a million things she didn't clearly understand. It _had _to be due to the pregnancy hormones. She had no other way to explain it. For the first time since Faras died, she felt safe and secure. Was it right to feel this in Ardeth's arms? The arms of her sister's husband?

She swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that had formed there. She had never felt so confused or conflicted in her life. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow night," he said. "He is a man without a woman. I think I know where he might have made camp."

She drew away from his comforting embrace to look up at him. "Tokan? Ardeth, it's been almost two months. You don't think he left already?"

"_Lâ_. I think he is there or in the general area." He sighed heavily before continuing. "I have not told you this yet, but I have permanently stationed three warriors at Kashfi. They report to me weekly and have not seen any of the groups that once inhabited it, even Auberjonus. On the day Faras died, we nearly finished his entire faction. Only a few remain alive. With his men gone, he will not return. We have taken control of the Narrows again. He has few places to go."

"I see," she said softly. "How many days ride?"

"At least five. Are you prepared for that?"

Ash thought of Faras, of his child inside her, a child who would never know its father. "I am."

With a nod, he stood up and presented his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. "Have your breakfast and get some rest. The next several days promise to be difficult."

Ash took Ardeth's advice to heart. She was ravenous as well as exhausted. Food and rest were exactly what she needed. She first decided to stop by her tent to change. It was actually the tent Rihana used while here at the Fifth. Ash couldn't return to the one where she had spent her short married life with Faras. It was much too difficult. Perhaps one day, she would go back. Right now was not the time.

"Oh, Ashlyn, I am so sorry."

Ash jumped at the sound of Rihana's voice and her intrusion. Without thinking, she picked up her discarded shirt, holding it up protectively against her body, knowing that it would not cover her abdomen. "Rihana, I…I didn't expect you back so soon."

Rihana had wanted to share with her friend news of her romance with Shaji Amin. However, the sight of Ash's slightly rounded middle stopped her short. "Ashlyn, you _are _with child."

There was an accusation as well as shock in her friend's voice. "I didn't know for sure until a few weeks ago," Ash said. "No one knows except the healer, not even Ardeth. You can't tell him, Rihana."

"Ashlyn, this could be dangerous," she said.

"I know. I will not jeopardize the health of this baby, but if Ardeth knows, he won't let me go with him. I am determined to go, Rihana. I owe it to Faras and our child to do this."

"I will not tell Ardeth, Ashlyn," she promised. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Ash nodded. "Yes. So far, everything is normal. The additional exercise is good for me."

"And going on the hunt will be as well," Rihana asked pointedly.

"I won't harm my baby. That's why it's good to go now before I am too far along to sit a horse."

"If Ardeth finds out, he will send you home," Rihana said, telling her something she already knew.

Ash nodded. "I know, but he won't find out. Will he?"

"_Lâ_. Not from me. It is not my place."

* * *

Erroll Auberjonus had made a small temporary camp outside Tokan. He had taken another woman, bought and paid for at the whore house. He had chosen Sahar, the Chieftain's favorite dish. He first wanted to use her for target practice, but when he saw the warm pink hue of her mouth and her sex, he changed his mind. He liked molesting the possessions of Ardeth Bay. It was great fun. He was certain the Chieftain was no longer seeking Sahar's comfort. He heard he had a new woman, his Second's widow. Perhaps when he tired of Sahar, he would have a go at the Chieftain's new woman.

* * *

As Ardeth promised, he and Ash rode out from the Fifth the next night. They packed enough supplies to last fourteen days. If Auberjonus was not dead by then, they would simply find a place to replenish their supplies and go back out. 

Ardeth knew _Rimâd_ was conflicted about going to Tokan. He hadn't said as much to her, but his desire to visit Sahar again had ceased. He didn't want to seek her favors because he had slowly begun to accept the reason why he chose her in the first place. He had tried to deny it, but why fight a losing battle? He wasn't brave enough to act on anything, but he was tired of playing the game of denial. It wasn't a healthy way to live.

When they began their journey, he eyed _Rimâd _curiously. She hadn't spoken two words since mounting her horse. As he had thought before, women did not participate often in the dealings of Medjai justice. However, _Rimâd_ had made it hers. Although she did not have Medjai blood coursing through her veins, she did possess the spirit. Perhaps Liliana had nurtured it in her. Perhaps Faras had played a role as well. Whatever it was, Ardeth felt a deep sense of pride and admiration for her. She wasn't the same spoiled brat he had encountered on the day the Hardings arrived in Egypt. He wished her newfound maturity had resulted from positive means, not through tragedy.

They rode until just before sunset to give them enough time to set up camp. They went about the task quietly. _Rimâd _seemed preoccupied. He watched her without comment for a long time, but eventually, he grew tired of the silence. "Ashlyn, are you all right?"

She looked at him, tears nearly springing up in her eyes. Her hormones were effectively giving her hell. "I'm fine."

She didn't look fine. "If you are ill, we can go back right now."

_I'm not ill. I'm carrying Faras' child, that's all. _"No. I can go on."

Something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes, but he wouldn't press the issue. She was stubborn and knew what she could take. He hoped their hunt would end soon.

* * *

Days passed. The ride across the burning desert was difficult for Ash. She endured. She carried on. Each night, they made camp, dropping gratefully into their makeshift pallets. They had spent every waking moment together, talking, sharing facts about their lives neither of them knew about the other. They discussed their childhoods, what they wanted out of life, and their disappointments. Ash came to realize Ardeth had never been the horrid monster she had once made him out to be. Ardeth realized that there was more to _Rimâd _than her sadness and vulnerability. 

On a night when they were no more than five miles from Tokan, they made camp. With the city and their enemy so close, they were too wired to sleep. Both sat outside their tents wrapped in their _burnoose_. Ardeth hadn't dared build a fire. If Auberjonus was close enough to see, he would run. They were too close to lose him now. Neither had eaten a bite or drank a drop of water.

"What will you do after this," Ardeth asked.

Ash hadn't expected his sudden, out of the blue question. "I don't know." And she didn't. She was pregnant for the first time in her life. There was no one here to help her, to answer all the questions she needed answered. She had no clue what to do with a baby. Ash clearly didn't know if she was even the mothering type. She needed her mother, but this child deserved to be raised here amongst the Medjai. Yet, she had nothing holding her here. _You don't_? "What about you? Will you marry again?"

He shook his head. "I do not know, either. The Council wishes for me to marry."

"What do _you_ want?"

For the first time in days, he saw a light in her eyes. "I do not think I could take another wife unless I knew her, knew her fears, her hopes, her dreams." He laughed almost ruefully. "I could never be a good husband to a woman who is chosen for me. Liliana was chosen, but we didn't marry for years, not until we knew each other." He looked down at the sand before asking his next question. "You will go back to America, won't you?"

She didn't know how he could read her mind so well. "I thought of it, but I have other things to consider."

"Such as?"

She gazed into his handsome, earnest face. She wanted to tell him about the baby. The moment she did, he would send her away. "Too many to mention."

A wry smile touched his lips. "In other words, mind your own business, Ardeth."

"No, I…"

He held up his hand to interrupt her. "It is okay, really. I hope you stay. I, for one, would hate to see you leave. You have become a cherished asset to our people." _Say what you mean_. "I would miss you, Ashlyn."

His words touched her heart. "I would miss you as well, Ardeth."

Ardeth chewed his bottom lip until it felt ragged to the touch. It was either butcher his lip or do something else he had fought for days. "We should get some sleep."

"Yes," Ash whispered. "We should."

Ash and Ardeth spent a major portion of the next day setting up a new campsite just outside the fringes of Tokan. Ardeth left Ash at camp while he continued on to the House. Before they wasted any time, he wanted to ensure that Auberjonus had been here. He had asked Ash to remain behind, but he knew she didn't want to go along anyway. She hadn't felt comfortable with it, especially since learning of Sahar.

Another reason Ash wanted to stay behind was due to a bout of nausea. She hadn't experienced much of it lately. Today, it decided to be unkind. There was more on her mind, more which made her uneasy. The time she had spent with Ardeth preyed on her mind like a wicked vulture. She told herself that she was out of her league, lonely, and perhaps needy. Whatever the excuse, it was wrong. All of it. She had to wipe it out of her mind and carry on. When all was said and done, she would tell Ardeth about the baby, taking life as it came.

She looked up after she heard a rider approaching. She put her hand on the butt of her rifle, relaxing when the rider drew near. It was Ardeth. He hadn't been gone for long. "What happened," she asked once he came to a full halt.

Ardeth dismounted and led his horse to a shady area under a rock outcropping where _Rimâd's_ was tethered. He came back around to face her. "He is here on the far side of Tokan. According to the _Madâm_, he bought a woman."

Ash met Ardeth's intense gaze. "Let me guess. The girl you saw there?"

He nodded. "_Aiwa_. Tonight, we take his camp."

* * *

Darkness had fallen upon Tokan. At the House, games began to be played. Outside it, different ones were initiated as well. Erroll Auberjonus sat before a massive campfire his men built a few minutes after sunset. He was wide-awake and restless. Tonight, he would kill his whore. Once she was gone, he would pack up and leave Egypt. It was time to go home, not to Kashfi, but France, his beloved country. He glanced inside the open tent flap. The whore's bare legs were visible, enticing him. He would have another go at her before he ended her life. 

Ardeth and Ash crept up to the campsite as quietly as mice. They noticed a marked lack of tents scattered about. Ardeth knew they had aided in reducing the ranks of the gang, but he hadn't known it was by this many. Ardeth glanced at Ash, gesturing toward her to let her know he would work at subduing Auberjonus' henchmen. She nodded discreetly, keeping her hand on her rifle.

Although she had trained for this, knew what their intentions were toward these men, Ash couldn't fathom the reality of it. It both horrified and fascinated her. She watched as Ardeth crept up to a gang member, silent as death, wielding his scimitar. He plunged the blade into the man's abdomen, ending his life before he knew what hit him. He had no time to scream out or protest. The only noise he made was a soft gurgling gasp. Ash had always been aware that the Medjai dealt in death, but she had never seen anyone take another's life.

He motioned for her to proceed. She stepped forward and around the body. There were two more tents ahead. One belonged to Auberjonus. They slipped closer to the second tent. Its inhabitant was not asleep. He stood off to the side, urinating from the look of it. The attack on this one would surely be less subtle. When he turned, he would see the two robed figures. Without a thought, Ash withdrew a dagger from her arsenal. She swung away almost in side arm fashion. The knife connected solidly with the meat of his left leg. This one would not go down silently. He bellowed aloud, cursing them, but he was silenced by a blast from Ash's rifle. The noise drew Auberjonus and his woman from their tent.

The girl gasped at the sight of her dark one. Ash gasped when she saw the girl. _She looks like me_! Tearing her eyes off the girl, she trained them on Ardeth and Auberjonus. The two men stood face to face in a final showdown. Both were armed with deadly sharp scimitars. Ash raised her rifle, aiming it at Auberjonus' head. She could end it right now.

"_Lâ_," Ardeth roared, never taking his eyes off Auberjonus. "We fight until one of us dies!"

The girl, clearly physically and mentally abused, stood by wringing her hands, unsure as to whom to show loyalty. "Move your ass out of the way," Ash commanded.

She followed Ash's barked order, running to the other woman as fast as she could. "Kill me," she begged. "I can't go back to him."

Ash took her by the arm and stepped back. "Stay out of the way. He won't hurt you again."

She kept the rifle on Auberjonus. If he killed Ardeth, she would put a bullet in his brain without a hint of hesitation.

Ardeth didn't make one move. He wanted Auberjonus to engage. And he did, arcing his scimitar up, believing that he would catch the Chieftain off guard. It didn't work. Ardeth easily blocked it with his weapon. It was as if Auberjonus expected him to speak. The Chieftain would not. He came to fight, not to hold an all night session where the two stood threatening each other. Auberjonus then spun his body, preparing to administer his lethal drop kick, but Ardeth saw that coming as well. He dodged it easily, swinging his scimitar at the same time. The blade slashed at Erroll's shirt, drawing blood. Auberjonus howled in pain. He backed away cowardly, a snarl plastered on his ugly face. Ardeth maintained his stance. His breathing came in slowly and evenly.

"I could commission many men to murder you," Erroll spat.

"_Gabân_," Ardeth said calmly. "You can only victimize women. You cannot fight one man without an army backing you. Let us finish this."

At once, Auberjonus charged toward Ardeth. The Chieftain sidestepped, bringing his scimitar up viciously, catching Auberjonus' leg. He fell sprawling. However, he was not done. Desperately, he grabbed at Ash's ankle, grasping it firmly in his hand. She felt herself falling. She aimed the rifle, pulled the trigger, and cursed when the round blasted into the sand. Her body crashed to the ground. Erroll was on her, wrestling for control of her rifle. She gasped aloud when she heard the harsh report of the rifle, but she felt no pain. Erroll collapsed on top of her, grunting like a pig.

"Move off her," Ardeth demanded.

Ash realized that Ardeth had fired the shot she heard. She couldn't breathe. The stink of his body was horrendous. Vaguely, she watched the girl as she dug furrows in her cheeks.

"Move off her and face me. I will not end your life with your back turned."

She saw Ardeth's face. He was snarling, his teeth clenched tightly. It was getting harder and harder for her to take a breath. Mustering her strength, Ash moved slightly, planting her knee in his groin. Her action made him move, all right. He rolled over howling, his large hands going for Ash's throat. He never made it. Ardeth's scimitar caught him under the chin, nearly decapitating him. She dodged away from the massive jet of blood that gushed from his wound, finally freeing herself. She took a gulp of air, fighting against the nausea that threatened to overtake her. The smell of blood was rich and thick in the air.

Sheathing his gore streaked scimitar, Ardeth went to her. He noticed she had blood all over her. "Ashlyn, are you hurt?"

His large hands touched her face, shoving askew her head covering. They caressed her hair, seeking an injury that did not exist. "No. I'm okay. Not my blood. _His_."

He sighed heavily, immensely relieved. "Oh _Allâh_, I thought he stabbed you."

"No. I'm…"

Ash lost it. The horror and grief culminated inside her. The tears began to flow, hot and bitter. Startlingly, she felt Ardeth's lips kissing away her tears. The shock was so that she found herself responding to him, turning into his kisses, her mouth desperately seeking his. When his lips finally touched hers, a huge surge of emotion flooded through her. It was wrong to do this, to feel this. She drew away to deny it, but wound up kissing him again. His kiss was as passionate as he. Deadly. Forbidden. They had completely forgotten about Sahar.

Ash pulled away first. She blinked up at Ardeth stupidly. _What are we doing_? His expression was hard to read. Without a word, she stood up and set about the business of forgetting what had just happened. She went to the girl, hoping to calm her down, hoping to help herself do the same.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Lâ—No**_

_**Rimâd—Ash**_

_**Ukht—Sister**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

_**Gabân—Coward**_

* * *

**To be continued…**


	14. Time For Change

**TIME FOR CHANGE**

Ardeth, Ash, and Sahar spent a quiet, uneventful night under the stars. Neither Ash nor Ardeth spoke of their out of control kiss after Erroll Auberjonus was dead. Ardeth, in fact, sent the women back to camp so he could complete the grim task of burying the dead. He didn't feel as if Auberjonus deserved to be buried. He should have allowed the body to stay atop the sand where the desert animals could dispose of it in the most just way of all. In the end, Ardeth couldn't. It was the way of his people for many centuries to bury those killed in battle, even if their hearts were as black as pitch.

Early the next morning, they escorted Sahar back to Tokan. Both had offered to take her with them, to help her find a settled life amongst one of the tribes, but she refused. She would only go if she could have her dark one. It was clear to Sahar that he didn't want her. He wanted the other. Whatproof had she needed other than watching him kiss the breath out of her? Tokan was where she wanted to be. It was all she knew.

After Sahar was back at her House, Ardeth and Ash began to ride toward home, an awkward silence between them. Outside the strictest niceties, neither had spoken to the other since last night. This wasn't the way to be. Yet, Ash wasn't interested in speaking, especially if conversation was going to be centered on what happened in the desert between her and her brooding brother in-law.

They rode many miles before giving in to make camp. If it had been up to Ash, she would have continued to ride until they were back at the Fifth. However, neither they nor the animals had that type of stamina. Quietly, Ash assisted Ardeth with setting up the tents. She wanted hers feet from his, _miles _from it, but it wasn't wise. They had finished Auberjonus. It still didn't mean there weren't dangers out here from other sources.

Ardeth built a fire for them tonight. He sat before it, occasionally glancing at _Rimâd_. They couldn't continue to avoid each other for long. He wouldn't stand for it. "You wish to ignore me," Ardeth finally asked, breaking the monotonous silence.

"No," she said. "I wish to ignore what we did."

"You know why it happened?"

Ash couldn't look at him. "I know. It's wrong. You were married to my sister. I was married to Faras. I'm…" She stopped speaking. This was insane.

"I do not think it is wrong," he said, choosing his words carefully. "I believe everything happens for a reason."

She turned on him, her eyes flashing angrily. "There is no such thing as fate, Ardeth," she said through clenched teeth. "I studied science. Science is concrete. Your way of thinking isn't. My life is about logic, not about…about fairytales. To feel like this is wrong. I won't be a part of it. I can't betray Liliana or Faras."

"But you betray your heart?"

It was as if he had heard nothing she said. What was worse was that _his_ logic was nerve wracking. Science or no, he knew what he was talking about. Still, there was a slight glitch that could not be ignored. "Ardeth, I must. You don't understand. You don't know the full story. I'm carrying Faras' child."

Shocked, he gazed at her incredulously. "You told Rihana…"

"I know what I told Rihana, but I was wrong. I found out a short time ago." The look on his face became one of reproach. "I didn't lie to you, Ardeth. I withheld the truth, but I didn't lie. Even if there was no baby, I would still feel the same." This would be the first of many untruths she dished out to Ardeth in the coming days. "It makes no sense and it's wrong. I'd rather not speak about this again."

"We will not speak of it," he said, agreeing with her. "Before all talk ceases, I must say one thing. You do recall your husband's dying words?"

_Let Ardeth care for you_. Of course she did. How could she ever forget? He had said those few words after telling her to love their child for them both. "I don't believe he meant it literally."

Calling her bluff, he said, "You lie, _Rimâd_," he said plainly. "He meant it literally. Faras saw before either of became aware. We both know that."

Without another word, Ardeth doused the campfire before disappearing inside his tent. Ash didn't follow suit. She stayed outside for hours, tempted to take her horse and ride straight to Cairo, away from here, away from Ardeth.

* * *

News traveled fast. By the time Ardeth and Ash returned to the Fifth, almost everyone had heard about what happened in the desert. The atmosphere amongst the villagers was close to that of a celebration. It was this attitude which affected Ash the most. How many of the tribe's husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, or children had fallen victim to Erroll Auberjonus? To see the faces of the people, Ash realized it had to number in the hundreds. Their feelings were like those of an oppressed people suddenly relieved of a terrible burden. In a way, she supposed that was true. It still didn't bring their loved ones back. Ash would still go to a tent where a husband no longer waited to love her or their child. She would not see her sister, so dark and beautiful, glowing happily as she tended to the needs of her baby. Ash wasn't conflicted by Auberjonus' death. She was glad it happened. It had set the Medjai people free. It had released the tortured souls of Faras and Liliana. 

Ash didn't stick around to speak to anyone. She was actually much too tired for it. She left Ardeth with his warriors, their wives, and their small children. She bypassed Rihana's tent and went toward the one she had shared with Faras. She hadn't been back inside it since the day he died. Today, she felt a certain kind of peace, thinking that perhaps she was ready to go back. When she stepped inside it, everything was left as it was. The only difference was that someone, most likely Rihana, had changed the bedding on the pallet. As a single man, Faras had lived here many years. The special scent of his body lingered in the room, almost a part of it. Maybe at this moment, Faras was here with her, watching over her, giving her strength when she needed it the most.

She walked around to the pallet and sat upon it, choosing the side where he slept. The bedding was always so soft and inviting, a vast contrast to the man she had first met. He had a soft side, like this bedding, but he had a hardness inside him as well, one that motivated him when he was on duty, often dealing in death. She wanted to stay here, she wanted to raise her baby amongst the people who nurtured the man who created it, but she couldn't. She couldn't betray the memory of the man she had given her heart to, the one who married her just weeks before. She couldn't betray the memory of her sister, who loved Ardeth so desperately. Staying here would definitely cause more problems.

Without standing, she removed the heavy _burnoose_ and allowed it to thump solidly to the floor. She peeled away the tunic underneath as well as the equally heavy dungarees and boots. Once her task was complete, she noticed that someone, most likely Rihana again, had brought in water for her. Perhaps Rihana expected her to return here today. She went to the large pitcher and poured a good bit of it into a ceramic basin sitting nearby. She washed the gritty sand off her body, feeling instantly better and like a human again. Just before she donned a clean tunic, she ran her hands over her arc of belly. It hadn't seemed this pronounced just days ago. The child was strong, a fighter, like her Faras. Forgoing the tunic, Ash dropped onto the pallet, fell instantly asleep, and stayed that way for eighteen hours.

* * *

"Will you reconsider," Rihana asked anxiously. 

Ash turned to look at her friend. She had been staying at the Fifth more and more these days. She was deeply in love with Shaji, but they were taking their time to allow their relationship to grow gradually. Ash was very happy for Rihana. "No. I think I really need the aid of my mother."

Although saddened to hear of Faras' untimely death, Millicent and Danforth Harding were thrilled when they heard their youngest daughter was expecting. Then when Ash told them she wanted to come back home, they were even more thrilled, offering to purchase her pass on the steamer back to America. Her father had even said he would come to Egypt to escort her if she wanted. There was no need of escorts, not anymore.

The Kashfi Narrows no longer flew evil's flag. The Medjai made sure of it. Once they were certain the usual gangs were gone, they flushed the area, removing all evidence of the former inhabitants. They didn't attempt to consecrate the ground, there was too much evil buried within the sand. What they did accomplish was to strip it of its appeal to marauders. Ardeth insisted they mark the land with evidence of Medjai presence. He kept a permanent patrol, rotating warriors every few weeks so that some could return home. He also marked the areas where Faras and Liliana died, ensuring that no one would ever forget how their lives had been lost.

Ardeth was quite indifferent to Ash's departure. She had announced her intentions two weeks ago. He said little. She was determined to leave and there was nothing he could say to change her mind. Not that he said anything. Ardeth was more settled lately, less morose, and had lost his obsessive edge when Auberjonus still roamed about. What Ash didn't know, was that he watched her from afar. Every day, he watched.

Shaji, Rihana, and Sahli accompanied Ash to Cairo. Again, Kashfi was no longer a threat, but danger always lurked about. The four of them set out right before sunrise, riding slowly, taking their time. Ash's steamer wouldn't leave port for a few days. They had plenty of time to arrive and help their friend get settled for her long trip home.

As the riders grew smaller and smaller in the distance, Ardeth Bay coaxed his horse atop a high hard packed sand dune. No one in the traveling party would have seen him unless they craned their necks awkwardly. None of them would. He was good at remaining seen but unseen. He stayed at his vantage point until they were no more than small specks. As he had done since he and _Rimâd_ returned from Tokan, he watched. From afar.

* * *

_**Ashlyn's Return…**_

It had been a busy time for Ash. Five months after returning to America, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She had sent word at the time back to Egypt about the baby, directing the telegram to Rihana. However, after that, the letters began coming from Ardeth. Ash hadn't expected to ever hear from him again, not after the way she left. Despite that, he wrote often, mostly to inform her of the goings on at the Fifth. The letters were always done in very dry fashion, as if he were writing progress reports. He never mentioned anything they had done in Tokan. Ash didn't understand the motivation behind the letters, unless it was his way of drawing her back to the fold. Oddly, it _did_ make her miss it greatly. Then, there was her baby.

Her father was a Medjai warrior, her family Medjai, her heritage Medjai. With each day, her little one grew into the personality that would follow her throughout childhood. She looked like Ash, but would come to have Faras' eyes and the color of his hair. She once said she owed it to Faras to avenge his death. Now, she owed it to him to take his daughter back where she belonged. Millicent and Danforth were quite attached to their little granddaughter, but she hoped they would understand how important it was for Reza to know where she came from, how important it was for her to know everything she could about the wonderful man who fathered her.

Then there was another wonderful thing. Rihana had written that she and Shaji were going to be married. Rihana had literally begged Ash to come back for the wedding. She wrote back, being as vague as possible, not promising to be there, but knowing fully that she would never miss it for anything in the world. Rihana had even timed it where Reza would be old enough to travel.

* * *

Rihana and Shaji's families had gathered in the _MaHall Min Gama_ for a pre-wedding feast. Every day, Rihana watched for Ash's arrival. When she hadn't appeared on the night of her dinner, she was certain she wouldn't come. She almost wanted to show Ardeth the rough side of her tongue for allowing her to run off in the first place. Although upset that her friend couldn't be here, Rihana decided not to allow it to ruin the dinner. She had been looking forward to this for days. Tomorrow, she would become Shaji's wife. 

Conversation was light; everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Ardeth, who had difficulty with such events since the death of his wife. Hardly a soul noticed when a young woman drifted into the room, carrying a child of no more than eighteen months of age. Hardly a soul noticed the older gentleman who came in with the pair. The one to notice was the one who noticed _everything_. Ardeth saw _Rimâd _several minutes before Rihana's attention was drawn to her. She was accompanied by her father. She primarily checked the crowd for Rihana's face, but her eyes settled on his first. Seeing her made his heart ache. She had not changed one bit.

Ash tore her eyes off Ardeth's face and focused them on Rihana. She was giggling like a child as Shaji whispered something in her ear. "Look who made it," Ash called.

Rihana looked up at the sound of her friend's voice. "Ashlyn! You came!" Within moments, Rihana was up out of her chair with her arms thrown around Ash's body. "And you brought Reza. She is beautiful!"

Reza, a shy baby, held out her little arms, speaking in her special infant language. Ash knew the drill well enough. "I think she wants to see her _Khâla_ Rihana," Ash said smiling.

She took the baby into her arms, hugging her gently. "I am so glad you are here, Ashlyn."

The baby had become quite interested in her aunt's long hair. Ash ran her hand over the top of Reza's head. "We couldn't miss your wedding."

As the baby became fascinated with a new person in her life, Ash turned her attention toward Ardeth as he approached. "_Ahlan wa-sahlan waTan, Rimâd_," Ardeth said.

"_Shukran_, Ardeth," Ash said. While focusing on having her baby, she had brushed up on her Arabic. She was no expert, but could understand more of it now.

He nodded before turning to Danforth to shake his hand. "_Mabrûk, Gidd_," he said with a smile.

Ardeth turned his attention toward little Reza. She goggled up at him with her wide brown eyes. It was almost as if he were looking into Faras' eyes. Ash's shy baby, who cried any time a person off the street touched her, did the unexpected again. She held out her arms to go to Ardeth. Rihana transferred the squirming infant into Ardeth's arms. She immediately grabbed his nose, honking it for good measure.

He laughed at her and took her tiny hand into his large one. He kissed her fingers very gently. "There is a lot to grab, no?"

"No," she parroted back.

He laughed again. "You are a clever one." He glanced at _Rimâd_. "She is a very beautiful baby. So like you. So like Faras."

Ash nodded. "That she is."

Rihana grabbed Ash's hand. "Come. Have something to eat."

Later that evening, Ardeth stopped at _Rimâd's_ tent. It was the one she had before. He ensured that it was kept vacant if she ever decided to return. He didn't know if she would stay or leave soon after Rihana's wedding. Whatever path she chose, he was very happy to see her. She was just putting Reza down to sleep.

"Am I interrupting," Ardeth asked.

She held her finger up to her lips and motioned for him to follow her. They stepped just outside the tent. Reza's lungs were healthy. She would be more than able to hear her daughter's cries.

"I am happy you returned for Rihana's wedding. It was very important to her for you to be here," he began.

"Rihana is like a sister to me. She was there for me many times when no one else was," she said.

He nodded. "_Aiwa_. You are closer than any two friends can be." For a long moment, he couldn't stop looking at her. Her eyes were just as gorgeous and clear as they were the last time he looked into them. "I am sorry I could not say goodbye when you left. I can assure you that will not happen again."

"I understand, Ardeth," she said. He was still dark, handsome, and mysterious. Time would never change that. She remembered his kiss and what he tasted like. Time apparently would never change that, either. "I'm glad you wrote. Reza doesn't understand, of course, but I read your letters to her anyway. I've told her of her family here."

"I wrote to bring you back," he confessed. "For Rihana," he added quickly. Once again, he wondered why he couldn't say what he meant. "And thank you for sharing your daughter with us. I did not know if I could feel love or joy being around an infant. But your Reza has melted my heart."

She smiled. "I know those who lose a child sometimes can't be around another. I'm glad that wasn't the case tonight. I think Reza somehow knew she was amongst family, because she normally doesn't take to people." With those words spoken, she sighed. "And I…I know why you wrote, but I didn't come back just to attend Rihana's wedding. I wanted Reza to be raised here. Faras would have wanted that. As for Reza, if you want it, I would definitely like for you to play a role in her life. I'm not asking you to be her father, but I would hope you could give her a male influence that is lacking in her life right now. She has a doting mother, equally doting grandparents, but absolutely no father figure." She clasped her hands together tightly before her. Why was this so hard to say? "I packed up what I could carry and I don't intend to go back, unless you don't want us to stay."

"I want you to stay. I wanted you to stay before, but I could not stand in your way. I had always hoped your heart would lead you back when you were ready to return."

She smiled. "It did, but your letters helped. What about the other? Reza?"

He reached out to take her hand. Hers went into his easily, with great familiarity. "I would be honored to serve in that capacity. I think it is very important for her to know who her father was, the type of sacrifices he made so she could be. I want her to know how much Faras would have loved her if he had been given a chance to watch her grow. Tell me, _Rimâd_. How do you feel tonight?"

"As if nothing has changed, except my viewpoint," she said quietly.

"How is that?"

"That maybe when I said it was wrong, _I_ was wrong. That maybe things happen for a reason, even if it's tragic."

He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "When I call…"

"I'll be here."

He pressed his lips against her forehead before releasing her hand. "Good night, Ashlyn."

He turned to leave her, but she had more to say. "Ardeth?"

Ardeth stopped and faced her again. "_Aiwa_?"

"I have only one request to make of you." She noticed how patiently he waited. _What must be going through his mind_. "Don't ever call me Ashlyn. Okay?"

He smiled as he approached her once more. "Anything for you."

Within moments, his lips touched hers for the first time in several months. She expected to feel guilt wash over her, perhaps reluctance or fear or the same feelings that this was wrong. However, she felt none of that. What she felt was right, clearly so. Faras and Liliana were gone and it hurt, but somehow, some way, it felt as if they were smiling upon them.

_**Happy Birthday, Reza…**_

Tomorrow would mark Reza's fifth birthday. Ash had spent a good bit of time making arrangements for her parents' arrival for their granddaughter's special day. For now, it was time for another ritual that they carried out every year when Reza's birthday came about. Ash waited outside with Reza, watching her daughter wave frantically toward a man on horseback swiftly approaching them.

"_Abu_!_ Abu_!"

Ardeth smiled at the all too familiar cry. After dismounting, he picked up the little girl and she hugged him fiercely. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, noticing as he did almost every day how much her eyes and long brown hair reminded him of Faras. "How are you, _zuRaiyar waHda_?"

She kissed him noisily on the cheek. "_Taiyib_."

"And have you been good?"

Reza nodded enthusiastically. "_Aiwa, Abu. Ili._"

Ash approached them and kissed Ardeth's cheek. "You're just in time."

They strolled together toward the Bay family crypt. Once inside, Ardeth carried Reza toward the etched markings designating the final resting places of both Liliana and Faras. Curious, Reza's big brown eyes looked at all the markings that she didn't quite understand just yet. She didn't know what every word was, but she had learned what the two most important ones meant.

Ardeth ran his thumb along Faras' marker. "Reza, tell me who Faras is."

She eyed the letters wonderingly. _Abu_ had told her this story many times. She knew it by heart, even if she couldn't quite read the letters well. Confidently, she said, "_Yâ Abu ma'a Allâh_."

He smoothed her wavy hair back out of her face. "_Aiwa. Ketîr taiyib_." He then touched Liliana's marker. "And who is Liliana?"

With the same confidence she had displayed a moment before, she smiled adoringly at Ardeth and said, "_Yâ waSi malak_."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "That is right. _Ketîr taiyib_." He reached for Ash and took her hand. "And you love your father with _Allâh_ and your guardian angel?"

She held out her arms as far as they would stretch. "_Aiwa, Abu,_ _Haida ktîr_."

"You are a very good girl today," Ardeth said. "You love your _Uma_?"

She leaned over and kissed Ash's cheek noisily. "_Aiwa_."

"And who am I, Reza," Ardeth asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as her little arms could muster. "_Yâ Abu hene Hada Habb._"

Ash directed Ardeth's hand to her middle. She was halfway through her eighth month. The baby was a very strong kicker. "And we cannot forget your new baby brother or sister. Are you ready to be a big sister?"

Reza nodded. Smiling widely, she declared, "_HâDir_."

Their yearly visit complete, they left the crypt to prepare for company and the arrival of their first baby together. Ardeth and Ash would ensure that Reza knew her father and aunt. In helping Reza become acquainted with the wonderful people she had never met, they were sure never to forget.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Rimâd—Ash**_

_**MaHall Min Gama—Place of unity**_

_**Khâla—Aunt**_

_**Ahlan wa-sahlan waTan—Welcome home**_

_**Shukran—Thank you**_

_**Mabrûk, Gidd—Congratulations, Grandfather**_

_**Aiwa—Yes**_

_**Abu—Father**_

_**ZuRaiyar waHda—Little one**_

_**Taiyib—Good**_

_**Ili—I have**_

_**Yâ Abu ma'a Allâh—My father with Allâh**_

_**Ketîr taiyib—Very good**_

_**Yâ waSi malak—My guardian angel**_

_**Haida ktîr—This much**_

_**Uma—Mother**_

_**Yâ Abu hene Hada Habb—My father here who loves me**_

_**HâDir—Ready**_

* * *

**Finis…**


End file.
